Reconstruction à la dynamite
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Où Hermione et Harry comprennent que Ron ne veut pas grandir … et que le monde Sorcier non plus. Préquelle de Une gifle aurait mieux fonctionné .
1. Echec complet

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je commence cette nouvelle année 2019 avec une nouvelle fic qui, j'espère, vous ravira.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, vous connaissez l'univers de cette fiction. En effet, j'ai publié il y a quelques temps un one-shot dessus.  
Non, vous ne voyez pas ?  
Et si je vous disais : "Une gifle aurait mieux fonctionné" ?  
Et oui, je vous présente l'histoire derrière ! Mieux, elle est déjà terminée donc vous êtes partis pour dix-huit chapitres faits pour vous faire rêver !  
Bonne lecture et gros bizoux !  
Crystal of Shadow  
**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :**_  
 _ **La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi et aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.**_

* * *

 _ **Echec complet**_

 _Un soir de juillet, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir Black restauré, Hermione, Harry et Ron en vinrent à ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant._

 _-L'école des Aurors a accepté ma candidature ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vas voir, Harry, on formera la meilleure équipe !_

 _-Je ne compte pas devenir Auror, annonça Harry._

 _Il y eut un silence avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau._

 _-Quoi ?! beugla Ron. Mais c'est ton rêve !_

 _-J'ai changé d'avis, haussa des épaules Harry. J'ai vu trop de personnes se faire tuer pendant la guerre et attraper les méchants, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche._

 _-Tu ne vas pas te tourner les pouces, non ? demanda Hermione, qui apprenait la décision de son ami_

 _-Non, répondit Harry. Je vais continuer à reprendre les clans Potter et Black. Nous avons une longévité plus longue que les Moldus, donc je pense que je peux me permettre d'entrer dans le monde du travail avec un an de retard. Et plus, ça me permettra de savoir ce que je veux faire exactement dans la vie._

 _-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner encore une fois ! pesta Ron_

 _-Comment ça, encore une fois ? releva Harry_

 _-Oui, tu étais censé faire ta dernière année avec moi ! éclata Ron_

 _-S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, je serais sûrement resté à Hogwarts, fronça des sourcils Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais impérativement y retourner._

 _Le brun jeta un regard interrogatif à la brune qui confirma de la tête. Il n'avait jamais été question d'obligation de faire leur dernière année à l'école._

 _-En plus, Clara estime que je ne suis pas encore au point, haussa des épaules Harry._

 _-Qui est Clara ? demanda Hermione_

 _-Mon professeur d'étiquette, répondit Harry._

 _-Une garce qui t'a mis le grappin dessus, tu veux dire, siffla Ron. Maintenant, tu abandonnes Ginny ?_

 _-Que vient faire Ginny dans l'histoire ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Tu devais l'épouser une fois vos études finies ! beugla Ron_

 _-Je ne crois pas, claqua sèchement Harry._

 _-Qui te l'a dit ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés_

 _-Ginny m'a montré la bague de fiançailles, jubila Ron. Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner devant l'autel, en plus ?_

 _Harry puis Hermione écarquillèrent des yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait. Comme d'habitude, Ron était encore à côté de la plaque._

 _-Ginny et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis ma cinquième année, rappela Harry. Et il n'a jamais été question de se remettre ensemble. Elle a parfaitement compris et elle est en couple avec quelqu'un aux dernières nouvelles._

 _-Mais tu devais te marier avec elle ! rugit Ron. En même temps qu'Hermione et moi !_

 _Le visage d'Hermione se ferma._

 _-Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu aies demandé ma main, Ron, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Et encore moins d'avoir accepté._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. On le sait tous les deux, alors pourquoi s'embêter ?_

 _Harry posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Ron._

 _-On n'est pas ensemble, Ron ! aboya Hermione, qui commençait à s'énerver_

 _-Parce que tu ne veux pas utiliser la magie pour te soigner, haussa des épaules Ron. Maman est certaine que tu remarcheras si tu allais enfin à St Mungo …_

 _Harry sentit la magie d'Hermione s'enflammer. Si la jeune femme faisait une rééducation Moldue, à la suite d'un sort de Découpe qui était passé dangereusement près de sa moelle épinière, c'était parce que l'hôpital Sorcier avait avoué son incompétence dans le domaine. Les Médicomages étaient même allés jusqu'à dire qu'il serait bien plus charitable qu'elle mette fin à ses jours plutôt qu'elle vive paralysée. Pas en ces termes mais Hermione l'avait très mal pris. Elle s'était donc tournée vers les Moldus qui avaient été bien plus optimistes dans ses chances de récupérer une vie normale. Elle l'avait expliqué à Ron mais ce dernier n'avait même pas pris la peine ne serait-ce que d'essayer de comprendre la situation._

 _Voilà pour le futur fiancé …_

 _-Ron … tenta Harry._

 _-De toute façon, ton dossier pour l'école des Aurors est déjà là-bas, fit Ron._

 _-Comment ? sursauta Harry_

 _-Ben, je l'ai envoyé, fit Ron. Maman a dit que comme tu es très occupé, ce serait bien que je t'allège d'au moins ça, surtout si tu commences à préparer ton mariage avec Ginny._

 _Le regard d'Harry s'étrécit. Ron commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, mais aussi sa mère Molly. Ginny lui avait également parlé de cette fixation de la matriarche rousse pour unir sa fille unique avec lui. La jeune femme avait beau lui signifier son refus sur tous les tons, elle n'en démordait pas._

 _-Tiens, poursuivit Ron. Pendant que j'y pense, maman m'a donné les cartons d'invitation qu'elle a envoyés et elle veut que tu lui donnes l'accès à tes coffres pour la robe de Ginny et de ses témoins._

 _Dans un état second, Harry s'empara du carton et lut qu'il devait se marier avec Ginny le 31 juillet prochain, soit dans moins de quinze jours._

 _-Ron … gronda Harry._

 _Le roux fixa son ami avec un grand sourire._

 _-Et voilà pour le mien avec Mione, continua Ron. Tu aimes ?_

 _Harry explosa._

 _-Ron, articula Harry. Je ne compte pas épouser Ginny, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais ! Je refuse de faire l'école des Aurors ! Hermione ne t'épousera pas pour tout l'or du monde !_

 _Ron bondit sur ses pieds quand toutes les informations arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau._

 _-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! rugit Ron. On a toujours tout fait ensemble ! Je suis sûr que ce sont ces saletés de Serpentards qui ne veulent pas que tu fasses ce que tu veux !_

 _Harry se crispa. Le sujet des Serpentards avait toujours été épineux mais depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron leur vouait une haine sans merci. Surtout depuis que Severus Snape, miraculeusement rescapé de la morsure de Nagini, fournissait les potions nécessaires au bon rétablissement d'Hermione et d'Harry, que Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott travaillaient de concert avec Hermione pour remanier les lois du monde Sorcier anglais et que Draco et Lucius Malfoy apprenaient à Harry tout ce qu'un lord Sorcier doit savoir._

 _Surtout depuis que les deux bruns avaient refusé que Molly Weasley s'installe de nouveau à Grimmaurd Place et qu'ils refusaient de la consulter pour un monde « meilleur ». Monde qui comprenait d'éradiquer totalement la magie dite « noire » de la vie des Sorciers selon elle. Entre autres choses …_

 _-Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça, siffla Hermione. Au contraire, ils nous laissent libres de nos choix, contrairement à ta mère et toi !_

 _Ron ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Harry se leva._

 _-Je vais être clair, Ron, claqua Harry. Ni Hermione ni moi ne voulons qu'on dirige encore nos vies sans nous demander notre avis. Tes beaux projets, tu vas les réaliser tout seul comme un grand. Sans Hermione pour te souffler les réponses. Sans moi pour couvrir tes bavures et tes erreurs. Arrête de penser que parce que nous ne voulons pas aller dans ton sens, c'est parce que les Serpentardsnous ont influencé. Nous prenons nos décisions nous-mêmes, peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Si Ginny et moi nous voulons nous marier, ce sera notre décision et non la tienne et celle de ta mère. Si je veux faire l'école des Aurors, ce sera ma décision et pas parce que tu le veux. Si tu veux épouser Hermione, commence par la mériter et non attendre que ça se passe._

 _-Mais … protesta Ron. Ce sont ces Mangemorts qui te font dire ça !_

 _-Apprends à les connaître avant de les juger ! rugit Hermione. Toi, tu penses encore que si je ne marche toujours pas, c'est parce que je refuse de me faire soigner par magie ! Et tu veux que je t'épouse ? Jamais ! Eux ont fait l'effort de comprendre que si je fais une rééducation Moldue, c'est parce que la Médicomagie ne peut rien faire pour moi !_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apportent ? pesta Ron_

 _-A part une amitié sincère et sans jalousie ? railla Harry. Draco et Lucius m'apprennent l'étiquette Sang Pur. Tu peux en faire de même ?_

 _-Ma mère …s'exclama Ron._

 _-Ta mère nous a prouvé qu'elle se fichait des coutumes Sang Pur, coupa Harry. Je te signale qu'elle a essayé de me faire signer un contrat de mariage qui allait à l'encontre de mes intérêts et ceux de Ginny._

 _C'était resté en travers de la gorge du brun. Peu après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, il avait fait un tour chez les Gobelins et avait découvert qu'il avait accepté un contrat de mariage avec Ginny qui autorisait Molly à gérer toute leur vie. Après analyses plus poussées, les Gobelins avaient établi que la signature avait bien été faite avec le sang d'Harry et de Ginny mais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait consenti à l'acte. Furieux, Harry avait déboulé chez les Weasley et avait exigé des explications. Quand Molly avait commencé à arguer que Ginny et lui s'aimaient et qu'un mariage Sang Pur était toujours assorti d'un contrat de mariage, le brun s'était tourné vers Arthur et avait froidement déchiré le contrat sous ses yeux en déclarant que de toute façon, le contrat était caduc, puisque ni Ginny ni lui ne voulaient cette union. C'était également à ce moment-là qu'il avait interdit à Molly de poser un pied dans toute demeure Black ou Potter et qu'il avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec la matrone rousse. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à le harceler._

 _-Ma mère sait ce qui est bon pour nous ! siffla Ron_

 _-Elle sait peut-être ce qui est bon pour toi, concéda Harry. Mais elle ne veut pas savoir ce que nous, nous voulons ! C'est comme toi, les autres ont forcément tort !_

 _-Tu nous tournes le dos ! cracha Ron_

 _-Tu plaisantes ? rit froidement Harry. Qui a arrêté de m'adresser la parole parce que j'avais découvert que je pouvais parler avec les serpents ? Qui n'a pas voulu me croire quand j'assurai que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Qui pensait que je voulais simplement attirer l'attention quand je déclarais que Voldemort était revenu ? Je t'en passe et des meilleurs mais la réponse est toujours la même. Toi, toi et toujours toi ! Dès que quelque chose ne te plaisait pas ou ne correspondait pas à tes valeurs étriquées, tu nous abandonnais ! Comme maintenant, tu refuses que je ne te suive pas comme un bon chien à l'école des Aurors et tu penses que c'est par caprice qu'Hermione ne marche pas !_

 _-Quoi, et tu vas me dire que tu es une tapette comme les Malfoy ? siffla Ron. Que tu préfères écarter les cuisses pour les Serpentards au lieu d'avoir une vie rangée ?_

 _Le roux se tourna vers Hermione._

 _-Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et que tu aimes te faire sauter par ces serpents visqueux ? cracha Ron. Tous les deux, vous n'êtes que des traîtres !_

 _La magie d'Hermione et d'Harry s'emballa et Ron fut plaqué contre un mur._

 _-Pars, Ron, ordonna Harry. Nous ne voulons pas être tes marionnettes à ta mère et toi. Et oublie jusqu'à nos noms. Tu n'es plus notre ami._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Malgré tout, cette journée la hantait. Même si Ron s'était révélé être le pire ami qu'on puisse avoir, il avait toujours été dans les moments forts de sa vie. Mais on ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, c'était Ron qui avait mis fin à près de huit années d'amitié en restant le gosse de onze ans qui jalousait toutes les personnes qui avaient plus que lui au lieu de grandir.

La jeune femme se redressa difficilement et lâche un soupir las en avisant le fauteuil roulant qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Bien que la dispute ait eu lieu trois mois plus tôt, elle avait réveillé en la brune des craintes qu'elle avait longuement combattues, notamment que celle que la magie pourrait quand même faire quelque chose pour son état.

Elle s'empara de sa baguette et se fit léviter délicatement vers son fauteuil puis se rendit dans les cuisines pour se commander un service de thé qu'elle alla prendre dans le jardin couvert du manoir Black.

À la suite de cette dispute, Harry et elle avaient décidé de couper totalement les ponts avec Ron. Autant Harry pouvait lever les protections du manoir Black qu'il avait entièrement restauré avant de l'investir, autant Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la magie à haute dose chez elle puisqu'elle vivait dans un quartier totalement Moldu. Refusant de la laisser à la merci de Ron, encore plus alors qu'elle était paralysée, Harry l'avait donc invitée à résider avec lui au manoir Black. Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps puisqu'ainsi, elle pouvait justifier aux médecins qui la suivaient qu'elle avait une aide à domicile – qu'elle avait toujours refusé puisqu'elle avait la magie qui palliait tous ses efforts – et surtout, qu'elle n'était pas seule, car les médecins surveillaient également son état psychologique. Pour plus de sûreté, Harry avait également mandaté un Elfe de maison le cas échéant.

Les deux amis, bien qu'ils vivent au même endroit, ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Entre deux séances de rééducation, Hermione compulsait de nombreux ouvrages de lois pour trouver celles qu'il fallait abolir à tout prix ou, à la rigueur, qui avaient besoin d'un grand remaniement. Pendant ce temps, Harry prenait encore et toujours des cours pour reprendre sereinement ses titres de lord Potter et de lord Black.

-Tu ne dors pas, toi non plus ? fit une voix douce

Hermione sourit alors qu'Harry l'embrassait tendrement sur la tempe avant de se servir également une tasse de thé.

-Ron te travaille toujours, constata Harry.

-Il était notre meilleur ami, souffla Hermione.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas grandir. Il ne voulait pas faire sa vie seul. Il a toujours besoin d'être fermement guidé au lieu de prendre ses décisions seul. Et il ne pouvait pas penser que les autres pouvaient le faire alors que lui non.

-C'est dur de voir que le Trio d'Or n'existe plus, soupira Hermione.

-Le Trio d'Or a disparu quand Ron nous a abandonné pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, rappela Harry. Même s'il est revenu, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus avoir aveuglément confiance en lui. Oui, c'était parce que sa famille lui manquait mais il aurait dû prendre le temps de nous l'expliquer ! Mais non, il est parti comme un voleur.

Hermione ne pouvait que concéder le fait. S'il avait pris le temps de leur expliquer, ils auraient même pu l'accompagner.

-Ne pense plus à lui, conseilla Harry. Nous avons fait nos choix, il a fait le sien. Qu'il se débrouille avec sa conscience. S'il ne veut pas grandir, qu'il en assume les conséquences.

Hermione hocha la tête. Qu'il en soit ainsi.


	2. Prise de conscience

**_Prise de conscience_**

Quelques temps plus tôt …

À la suite de la bataille de Poudlard, où Voldemort avait enfin perdu définitivement la vie, l'école avait subi de gros dégâts. Toutefois, l'aile hospitalière était restée intacte et c'était grâce à cela que plusieurs « héros » avaient pu rester sous la garde vigilante de Poppy Pomfrey. Bien des Médicomages de St Mangouste avaient voulu avoir l'immense honneur de soigner le Sauveur mais ce dernier avait clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait être soigné par nul autre de celle qui était en poste à l'école. Ça les avait fait râler mais Harry n'en avait pas démordu.

A ses côtés se trouvait Hermione. Un sort de Découpe dans la cohue avait dangereusement touché sa colonne vertébrale. Immobilisée, elle ne pouvait bouger sous peine d'aggraver son cas. Les Médicomages avaient dû se déplacer pour l'examiner. Et les résultats ne semblaient pas très bons.

Harry laissa son regard errer vers la porte qui menait dans les chambres particulières. C'était dans l'une d'entre elles que se trouvait Severus Snape. Encore en sang et vidé de sa magie après son combat contre Voldemort, le brun avait alpagué Neville pour qu'ils se rendent tous les deux vers la Cabane Hurlante. Ils y avaient trouvé le maître de Potions agonisant et l'avaient difficilement rapatrié vers l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfrey avait heureusement en stock l'antidote au venin de Nagini, que le maître de Potions lui avait confié depuis qu'Arthur Weasley s'était fait mordre au Département des Mystères.

-Monsieur Potter, salua Poppy.

La Sorcière promena sa baguette sur le jeune homme puis nota ses résultats dans un carnet enchanté.

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je me rende quelque part ? demanda Harry

-Cela dépend où, hésita Poppy. Votre niveau de magie est encore trop bas pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser sans risques.

-Je voudrais aller à Gringotts, révéla Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda sincèrement Poppy

-J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles vraies de ce qui se passe dans le monde Sorcier, lâcha Harry. Ce n'est pas avec ce que nous racontent nos visiteurs qu'on peut se faire une idée objective.

Poppy ne pouvait que concéder ce fait. Molly Weasley, la principale visiteuse – mais l'infirmière la qualifiait bien volontiers d'harceleuse – donnait des nouvelles du monde extérieur mais il était clair que c'était de fausses nouvelles puisqu'elles n'apprenaient rien.

-Vous pouvez toujours les contacter, proposa Poppy. Mais si les Gobelins vous proposent un entretien, j'aimerai me permettre de leur envoyer un courrier en même temps que votre réponse pour leur signaler les précautions qu'il leur faudra prendre. Vous pourrez la lire bien entendu.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle le lui proposait. Depuis qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie, de nombreuses « connaissances » avaient voulu lui faire signer divers documents. Après les trois premiers jours, Mrs Pomfrey avait fermé les portes de son antre et seules les personnes proches étaient acceptées.

-D'accord, fit Harry.

-Je vous apporte du parchemin et une plume, sourit Poppy.

Une heure plus tard, la lettre était prête. L'infirmière lui prêta gracieusement son propre messager pour envoyer le pli et le brun se recoucha. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à recevoir une réponse aussi rapide. Il la lut.

-Ils me proposent d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminée, résuma Harry. Ils peuvent ouvrir leur cheminée exceptionnellement, puisque j'ai demandé le secret de ma visite.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai vous accompagner, fit Poppy.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Oh, pas pour l'entretien en lui-même, rit Poppy. Uniquement pour votre voyage par cheminée. Une fois que je serais assurée que le voyage n'aura pas de conséquences sur vous, je repartirai. Et quand vous aurez fini, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, je viendrais et je vous accompagnerai au retour.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Votre niveau de magie est très bas, rappela Poppy. Et utiliser des transports magiques, même passifs comme la Cheminée, pourrait être dangereux. En étant avec vous, je pourrais intervenir immédiatement.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

Il avait confiance en l'infirmière car, outre le fait qu'elle savait ce qui se passait derrière les murs du 4, Privet Drive, elle était la seule à avoir voulu le soigner et à vouloir enrailler ses carences. Depuis sa première année, il avait un traitement qu'il avait soigneusement caché à ses camarades. Hermione avait découvert le pot aux roses en troisième année, quand elle avait remarqué qu'il ne prenait pas les potions habituellement préconisées parce qu'elles ne réagissaient pas bien avec ses traitements. Ron, en revanche, n'avait jamais rien vu. Pas qu'il s'en souciait, d'ailleurs.

-Quand irons-nous ? demanda Poppy

-Maintenant ? sourit piteusement Harry

La Sorcière éclata de rire.

-Laissez-moi simplement vérifier l'état de mes autres patients pendant que vous vous habillez, sourit Poppy. Aurez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Ça ira, merci, fit Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir passé la Cheminée, que l'infirmière ait vérifié son état et qu'elle soit repartie, deux Gobelins se dressèrent devant Harry. Ce dernier reconnut Gripsec mais le second lui était parfaitement inconnu.

-Je suis Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, annonça le deuxième Gobelin. Nous allons parler affaires, monsieur Potter.

§§§§§

Poppy Pomfrey étudiait des résultats d'analyses.

La pauvre Hermione Granger avait été touchée par un sort de Découpe dans le dos. Malheureusement, la Médicomagie n'était pas assez avancée pour traiter avec certitude ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la colonne vertébrale. La paralysie n'était pas une pathologie courante et peu d'études avaient été faites. Il était plus sûr qu'elle demande d'autres avis médicaux mais elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

Poppy n'avait plus eu de cas aussi graves depuis la première guerre et surtout, depuis qu'elle avait quitté St Mangouste. Mais c'était toujours aussi difficile d'anéantir les espoirs de quelqu'un.

Armée de tout son courage, elle ferma le dossier et se rendit dans l'une des chambres particulières. En effet, Hermione et Harry avaient émis la demande d'en bénéficier d'une après que Molly Weasley soit venue une nouvelle fois leur rendre visite et leur assurer – encore une fois – qu'ils étaient les bienvenus dès à présent chez elle et qu'elle leur ait sous-entendu – encore une fois – qu'elle s'occuperait bien mieux d'eux que l'infirmière. Malheureusement pour elle, quand un patient était en chambre privée, c'était ces derniers qui décidaient qui ils voulaient recevoir, contrairement à la salle principale où ils subissaient les visites.

Elle frappa donc à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer pour le faire.

Les deux bruns avaient préféré rester ensemble. Ce n'était pas courant que deux personnes du sexe opposé occupent la même chambre mais connaissant la profonde amitié qui les unissait, Poppy ne s'y était pas opposée.

-J'aimerai parler à mademoiselle Granger au sujet de ses résultats d'analyses, annonça Poppy.

-Je peux m'en aller, proposa Harry.

-Non, reste, pria Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de tout te répéter.

Le brun se hissa doucement dans le lit de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. L'infirmière fit venir à elle un fauteuil et s'y installa.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, soupira Poppy. Les résultats ne sont pas bons. Votre colonne vertébrale n'est pas sectionnée mais plusieurs nerfs autour le sont. Pour moi, la Médicomagie n'est pas assez avancée pour prétendre vous soigner sans risques. Autant nous sommes capables de faire repousser un os, autant nous n'en connaissons pas assez sur la colonne vertébrale pour y penser.

-Et dans les autres pays ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Cela reviendrait à faire déplacer mademoiselle Granger, souligna Poppy. Or, il y a plusieurs fragments d'os qui proviennent des côtes que nous avons réparées qui pourraient, avec un choc violent, sectionner définitivement la colonne vertébrale. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire prendre le risque. Quant à faire venir les spécialistes, il faudrait que j'aie l'accord de St Mangouste.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Contrairement au monde Moldu, il n'existe pas de département de la santé au Ministère, expliqua Poppy. Toute décision de santé publique est donc avisée en amont par St Mangouste qui est la seule structure hospitalière d'Angleterre.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Hermione

-Rien ne pourra être fait tant que les spécialistes de St Mangouste ne vous auront pas examiné, déclara Poppy. Je me mets régulièrement à jour et je doute franchement qu'ils aient un avis différent du mien.

-Combien de temps pour qu'ils rendent une réponse ? demanda Harry

-Puisque mademoiselle Granger est une « héroïne de guerre », déclara Poppy avec les lèvres pincées, montrant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ce titre, ils pourraient venir dans une semaine environ.

-Si j'appuie la demande, j'imagine qu'ils seront là dans la journée, railla Harry.

-Dans l'heure, vous voulez dire, ironisa Poppy. Que décidez-vous, mademoiselle Granger ?

-Voyons ce qu'ils ont à dire, soupira Hermione.

-Je vais les contacter, fit Poppy en se levant. Je vous laisse les résultats d'analyses. J'y ai mis des notes pour que vous puissiez comprendre.

-Merci, fit Hermione d'une voix nouée.

Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, elle referma soigneusement la porte pour que la jeune femme puisse enfin libérer ses émotions.

§§§§§§

Confiant son infirmerie à un Elfe de maison et donnant pour consigne de ne laisser entrer personne sans son autorisation expresse, Poppy quitta l'aile hospitalière. Les dégâts subis par l'école rendaient hasardeux l'utilisation du réseau interne de Cheminée donc elle évitait de le prendre. A la place, elle notait avec peine les gravats qui jonchaient les couloirs.

La bataille de Poudlard s'était déroulée voilà maintenant un mois et demi et les travaux de restauration n'avaient toujours pas commencé. Le gouvernement avait autre chose à faire, notamment juger tous les Mangemorts capturés pendant la bataille. En ce moment, le procès qui faisait le plus parler était celui des Malfoy. Draco s'en était tiré avec un sursis de cinq ans – il faut dire que le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à montrer l'odieux chantage dont il avait été victime : soit il prenait la Marque, soit sa mère mourrait sur le champ – et ils avaient dû déclarer un non-lieu pour Narcissa puisqu'elle ne portait pas la Marque.

Poppy en était consciente, normalement, la sentence aurait dû être bien plus dure, avec tous les Sorciers qui réclamaient vengeance. Mais Harry avait tenu à témoigner avant que les procès ne commencent et avaient exigé qu'on demande sous Veritaserum leurs véritables motivations. Il leur avait déclaré que puisqu'il avait eu un lien avec Voldemort, il avait ainsi pu assister à plusieurs intronisations et il lui avait semblé clair qu'une grande partie des « heureux » élus n'était pas du tout consentante. L'infirmière était fière du jeune homme car ainsi, de nombreux abus avaient pu être évités.

Pour le moment, elle devait aider pour la tenue d'un autre procès.

Celui de Severus Snape.

Pour bon nombre de Sorciers, il était celui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Mais pour certains, elle en tête, les choses ne semblaient pas aussi évidentes. Harry et Hermione avaient également réfléchi à cette exécution – appelons un chat un chat – et ils avaient compris que le directeur avait exigé de Snape de le tuer et non d'épargner sa vie, encore plus quand on savait que le vieux Sorcier était mourant. Malheureusement, il fallait des preuves et Minerva, chargée de ranger le bureau du défunt, n'avait pas encore pu mettre la main dessus et Harry ne voulait pas utiliser les souvenirs que lui avait confiés Snape à l'agonie sans son autorisation.

Pour éviter que des Sorciers ne rendent justice eux-mêmes, Poppy avait décidé de déplacer le maître de Potions dans ses propres quartiers, dont les protections avaient tenu au contraire de celles de l'école. Là-bas, le Sorcier avait le calme qu'il recherchait et avait commencé à travailler sur le papier sur le cas d'Hermione Granger, comme elle lui avait formellement interdit de brasser des potions.

L'accès au passage secret qui desservait les appartements de Severus Snape ne se faisait que si le locataire des lieux l'avait autorisé. Mis à part Poppy, il y avait feu Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy et plus surprenant, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Poppy frappa à la porte et cette dernière tourna sur ses gonds.

-Poppy, salua Severus.

-Severus, répondit Poppy. Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé.

En effet, le plateau avait été à peine entamé.

-Pas faim, marmonna Severus. Potion de nutrition.

C'était bien le style de Severus, palier ses carences par des potions. Quoi d'autre de la part d'un maître de Potions ?

Elle commença rapidement son examen. Le venin de Nagini avait agi autant sur les tissus que sur la magie du Sorcier. Contrairement à Arthur Weasley, il avait eu le temps de se répandre dans tout son organisme et heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de boire une gorgée de l'antidote par jour au cas où il se ferait découvrir car sinon, il serait mort.

Mais le peuple Sorcier ne savait pas s'il l'était ou pas.

Seuls Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy et Poppy Pomfrey savaient que le Sorcier était en vie. Harry avait réclamé un procès mais il attendait la décision de Severus pour savoir si ce serait à titre posthume ou non. En tant que Severus Snape, la vie n'avait plus rien à lui offrir et personne ne voulait lui forcer la main.

-Severus, j'imagine que tu es au courant de ce qu'est en train de faire le jeune Potter, fit Poppy.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

-Il faut qu'il sache ce que tu veux, insista Poppy. Déclarer au monde que tu es vivant ou non.

Severus soupira, las.

-Je n'en sais rien, déclara Severus.

-Tu pourrais recommencer une nouvelle vie sans le poids de l'ancienne, nota Poppy. Certes, tout le monde se souviendra de toi mais tu as une telle réputation …

-J'étais obligé, rappela Severus.

-Je sais, sourit Poppy.

La chauve-souris des cachots n'était qu'un rôle que Severus avait dû endosser alors qu'il commençait en tant que professeur de Potions. A cause de son jeune âge et de son physique ingrat, il avait dû trouver une solution pour s'imposer dans sa salle de classe et éviter les accidents. Avec succès puisqu'il terrorisait par la seule mention de son nom près de seize années d'élèves.

-Tu ressembles à Eileen, soupira Poppy.

Severus se redressa brusquement. Il savait que l'infirmière avait passé une partie de sa scolarité en même temps que sa mère mais n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui demander plus de détails.

-Tu as ses traits, insista Poppy. Sans ce nez cassé par Sirius Black, tu serais son portrait craché.

-J'ai toujours cru que je ressemblais à Tobias, murmura Severus.

-Plus jeune, oui, concéda Poppy. Mais en grandissant, tu as pris les traits des Prince. Et si tu en doutes, ils auraient eu comme toi d'avoir le courage de faire ce qui était juste, peu importe qu'ils doivent être du mauvais côté. Quel dommage qu'ils soient tous …

Poppy se figea.

-Poppy ? s'inquiéta Severus

-Te sens-tu assez en forme pour aller voir les Gobelins ? demanda Poppy

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus surpris

-Même si elle avait trois ans de moins que moi, il nous arrivait de discuter, Eileen et moi, révéla Poppy. Elle m'a toujours dit que l'admission dans le clan Prince se faisait au mérite.

-C'est-à-dire ? leva un sourcil Severus

-L'une de ses grandes cousines avait épousé un riche industriel Moldu, sourit Poppy. Son grand-père l'avait accepté dans la famille d'abord pour son argent mais aussi pour sa réaction positive envers la magie. Les enfants qu'elle avait eues étaient très puissants et c'était ce qui lui avait donné l'idée de se trouver un compagnon Moldu pour avoir un enfant qui rendrait fier sa famille. Et tu es là.

-Où est-ce que cette histoire nous mène ? grogna Severus

-Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des dispositions particulières pour te faire intégrer le clan Prince, hésita Poppy.

Severus se redressa lentement.

-Tu penses que je pourrais devenir un Prince ? articula Severus

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Poppy. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a été dit dans le testament du dernier Prince puisque ta mère n'avait pas pu assister à la lecture …

-Elle n'y avait pas été invitée, nuance, corrigea Severus.

-Je côtoie suffisamment les Sang Pur pour savoir que tous les descendants directs sont conviés à la lecture d'un testament, qu'ils y soient couchés ou non, répliqua sèchement Poppy. Les Gobelins doivent sûrement avoir des traces.

Severus secoua la tête.

-Fais-le au moins pour rassurer une vieille Sorcière, pria Poppy.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour toi, soupira Severus. D'accord, conviens d'un rendez-vous avec eux.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu, jeune homme, sourit Poppy en l'embrassant sur la tête. En attendant, va dormir !

Pour toute réponse, Severus grommela.

§§§§§

L'infirmière profita que son antre était sous bonne garde pour quitter le château et se rendre chez elle. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans le sous-sol où il y avait une grande source. Distraitement, elle passa une main au-dessus de l'eau qui se brouilla.

Poppy Pomfrey avait du sang d'Elfe des bois actif, ce qui l'avait poussée à se tourner très tôt vers la guérison. Du côté de sa mère, issue d'une lignée de Cracmol, elle détenait un don de post-cognition. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait découvert tout ce que subissaient Severus puis Harry dans leurs familles respectives et qu'elle avait pu les aider du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

Son temps de vie parmi les Sorciers se réduisaient de plus en plus – oh, elle en avait encore pour une quinzaine d'années encore – mais pour autant, elle voulait que ceux auxquels elle tenait le plus puissent enfin aspirer à la vie qu'ils méritaient.

-Montre-moi l'avenir de ceux que je chéris … souffla Poppy.

Le reflet changea et il lui montra Harry Potter portant fièrement sa tenue de lord avec une Hermione Granger rayonnante sur ses deux jambes et un Severus Snape métamorphosé avec les robes de lord Prince.

Elle sourit. Inquiète pour Severus, elle avait demandé à la Source de lui montrer l'avenir de Severus alors que Voldemort approchait de plus en plus de l'école. Elle avait pu ainsi voir sa mort par le venin de Nagini et s'était empressée de demander au maître de Potions de constituer des réserves d'antidote. Une ou deux fois, elle avait pu traiter à temps quelques empoisonnements accidentels d'Harry – par exemple, le placard puis la chambre du brun étaient couverts de peinture au plomb, particulièrement toxiques, et comme il y vivait en permanence pendant les vacances d'été, il avait été gravement touché. Le pire, c'était que la Source lui avait dévoilé que les Dursley avaient enlevé la peinture incriminée partout dans la maison sauf dans la chambre d'Harry – sans pour autant lui révéler la cruelle vérité.

Cette Source était littéralement une mine d'informations.

- _Ils sont en danger_ , fit une voix.

Poppy ne se retourna pas. Il y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui pouvait être en ces lieux et elle avait toute confiance en elle. Enfin, « personne », façon de dire …

-Je sais, Adelaïde, soupira Poppy. Je ne peux que les guider dans la bonne direction …

Adelaïde Kerrias, épouse Lovegood, était la mère de Luna. Morte à la suite du sabotage de son laboratoire de Potions, elle était le lien entre la Source et Poppy lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'école, du fait de son ascendance Sylphide. En échange, Poppy avait pris sous son aile Luna pour comprendre et maîtriser son lien avec la Nature et la Magie et son don de Voyance.

- _Le monde Sorcier doit se reconstruire,_ déclara Adelaïde. _Étant donné leur position, ils sont les plus à même de la mener._

-Heureusement qu'Albus n'est plus de ce monde, grommela Poppy.

Bien qu'elle ait le plus grand respect pour le défunt Sorcier, elle n'avait jamais cautionné certaines actions qu'il avait menées. La marginalisation des Serpentards, par exemple, l'avait poussé à se dresser ouvertement contre lui. Mais la façon dont il avait géré l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante avec les Maraudeurs et Severus Snape qui avait failli perdre la vie – elle ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où le jeune homme s'était faufilé dans son antre pour ne pas dormir seul, n'ayant que très peu confiance en ses camarades – et le placement du jeune Harry après la mort de ses parents – les Dursley, par Merlin ! L'une des pires familles réfractaires à la magie et ils ne se cachaient même pas d'être odieux avec tout le monde – lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en lui quand il s'agissait du bien-être des autres.

 _-J'ai vu que tu avais poussé Snape et Potter à reprendre leurs titres_ , fit Adelaïde.

-Ce n'est pas en restant dans les rôles qu'on leur a imposé qu'ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie, s'irrita Poppy. Autant leur donner les armes auxquelles ils ont toujours eu droit.

- _Et Granger ?_ demanda Adelaïde

-Je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait faire pour remarcher, avoua Poppy. La Source dit qu'elle le fera mais je ne vois aucune solution magique.

 _-Laisse le temps faire son office,_ conseilla Adelaïde. _Tu as aguillé les deux autres vers leur destin, elle trouvera sans doute le sien sans que tu aies à intervenir. Contente-toi de la soutenir._

-Tu as raison, comme toujours, soupira Poppy. Je ferai mieux d'y aller, mes patients m'attendent.

 _-Bonne journée, Poppy,_ sourit Adelaïde.

-A toi aussi, Adelaïde, répondit Poppy.


	3. Comment apprenhender la vie ?

**_Comment appréhender la vie sans les bonnes bases ?_**

Deux mois après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry quittait enfin l'infirmerie. Les Gobelins avaient bien aimablement restauré certaines demeures du patrimoine Potter et Black et il avait porté son choix sur le manoir Black à Londres complètement transformé et purgé de son apparence sombre. Il avait également fait en sorte que Molly Weasley n'apprenne pas immédiatement qu'il était parti parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire harceler chez lui. La matrone était très gentille mais vraiment très, mais alors très envahissante, à un tel point qu'en ce moment, elle lui ressortait par les yeux.

La première chose qu'il fit une fois chez lui fut de hurler un bon coup. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il se retenait d'exprimer ses émotions donc il fallait qu'il relâche la pression !

S'en était suivi un bon bain chaud et un excellent repas préparé par les Elfes de maison qui vivaient dans l'une des demeures Potter et qu'il avait ensuite lié à lui.

S'installant dans la bibliothèque, il sortit plusieurs dossiers. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait découvert leur existence.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Je suis Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, annonça le deuxième Gobelin. Nous allons parler affaires, monsieur Potter._

 _-Seigneur Ragnok, fit Harry en revenant de sa surprise. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vraiment, je veux dire …_

 _-Depuis quelques années, nous portons un œil très attentif sur les héritiers Sang Pur mineurs, expliqua Ragnok. Voldemort s'est empressé de tuer les lords en fonction pour mieux duper les enfants. Quand ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui profitait de la situation pour avoir une influence sur les nouveaux lords._

 _-Dumbledore ? sursauta Harry_

 _-Albus Dumbledore n'était pas exactement le bon Sorcier que tout le monde croyait, déclara Ragnok. Mais je pense que vous voyez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Harry hocha de la tête. L'ancien directeur n'était pas à proprement parler mauvais mais il avait une vision du monde qui était parfois complètement faussée. Rien que de penser que les liens du sang seraient plus forts que la haine irraisonnée de Pétunia envers sa sœur et qu'elle l'élèverait comme son fils était une aberration. Non, Albus Dumbledore, dans ses dernières années, avait été … négligent. Et Harry en avait été la première victime._

 _-Je vous écoute, fit Harry._

 _-Bon nombre d'héritiers Sang Pur qui deviennent orphelins avant leur majorité n'ont pas la formation adéquate pour gérer leur patrimoine, fit Ragnok. Nous arrivons à régler le problème en leur proposant une formation dès leur majorité. Mais votre cas est particulier._

 _-En quoi ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Les lois Sang Pur sont très claires, un orphelin Sang Pur mineur doit être élevé dans le monde Sorcier ou à la rigueur, par un Sorcier versé dans les us et coutumes Sang Pur, expliqua Ragnok. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que vous ne vivez ni dans l'un ni chez l'autre._

 _-En effet, murmura Harry._

 _-Depuis la lutte contre Grindelwald, il existe un petit service méconnu de tous, le Département de l'Enfance, révéla Ragnok. Son rôle est de mener les enquêtes sur les familles d'accueil possibles et le cas échéant, de placer les orphelins Sorciers. Il assure également un suivi régulier des enfants jusqu'à leur majorité._

 _-Je crois qu'ils ont oublié mon dossier alors, déclara Harry._

 _-Ils ne l'ont pas oublié, corrigea Ragnok. Ils n'y ont jamais eu accès._

 _-Comment ça se fait ? sursauta Harry_

 _-Dès la mort de vos parents, un membre du Magenmagot s'est octroyé votre dossier, annonça Ragnok. Il s'est attribué votre tutelle, le pays étant toujours à l'époque sous état d'urgence, ce qui …_

 _-Etat d'urgence ? coupa Harry_

 _-Dans le cas qui nous concerne, les décisions étaient prises par le Ministre de la Magie, ou bien par le président du Magenmagot, si le ministre venait à faire défaut, expliqua Ragnok. Et quelques temps avant la mort de vos parents, la ministre de la magie avait été assassinée._

 _-Vous voulez dire que le président du Magenmagot a eu les pleins pouvoirs ? fit Harry_

 _-Pendant très exactement 103 jours, révéla Ragnok._

 _-Dumbledore était déjà le président du Magenmagot à cette époque ? demanda Harry, la gorge nouée_

 _Le brun voulait croire que le directeur avait été simplement négligent. Mais s'il s'était donné sa tutelle … alors il n'y avait qu'un pas pour affirmer que toute sa vie avait soigneusement été programmée._

 _-Oui, répondit Ragnok._

 _Harry ferma les yeux. Ses pires craintes s'en retrouvaient confirmées._

 _-C'est lui qui a décidé que je devais vivre chez ma tante Moldue sans savoir que j'étais Sorcier, comprit Harry._

 _-Nous avons trouvé la trace d'un contrat entre votre tante et lui dans votre coffre, confirma Ragnok. Si je dois vous le résumer, elle était tenue de vous héberger, de vous nourrir et de de vous habiller et en échange, elle n'était pas inquiétée par les Sorciers._

 _-Je pourrais voir ce contrat ? demanda Harry. Mon enfance était loin d'être dorée et je voudrais savoir si ce contrat en a été à l'origine ou non._

 _-Bien sûr, fit Ragnok. Je pense que ce qu'il a décidé pour vous partait d'une bonne intention. Les années qui ont suivi la disparition de Voldemort ont été assez agitées. La première année, on a déploré la mort de plusieurs familles dont les enfants appartenaient à la même tranche d'âge que vous, avant que ça ne se tasse. Les années suivantes, on a quand même déploré quelques agressions d'enfants aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, agressions qui parfois se sont révélées tragiques. Seule votre entrée à Poudlard a radicalement calmé cette vague latente de violence. Tant que personne ne savait où vous étiez, vous ne preniez pas de risques. En vous coupant totalement du monde Sorcier, il vous a protégé._

 _-Protégé des Sorciers mais pas de ma propre famille, maugréa Harry._

 _-Je ne dis pas que ses décisions étaient les meilleures mais c'était le résultat escompté, fit Ragnok. Non, ce que je critique, c'est sa politique concernant les Nés Moldus dont vous êtes l'une des victimes, si je puis dire._

 _-C'est-à-dire ? fit Harry, surpris_

 _-Il s'était de plus en plus référé au monde Moldu pour ne pas dépayser ceux qui en venaient, expliqua Ragnok. Mais dans le même temps, il oubliait allègrement de former ces mêmes Nés Moldus au monde Sorcier. Quand il a supprimé le cours d'Etude des Sorciers, il s'est justifié en arguant qu'il y avait de moins en moins d'élèves qui y allaient, alors qu'il n'ignorait pas que le cours était donné par un Sorcier dont la pédagogie était pire que celle du professeur Snape._

 _-Ça existe ? écarquilla des yeux Harry_

 _-Oui, confirma Ragnok. Je vous expliquerai cela plus en détails plus tard. Dans votre cas, Dumbledore a préféré privilégier une scolarité normale plutôt que de vous préparer à vos futures responsabilités._

 _-Mes futures responsabilités ? releva Harry_

 _-C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les Sang Pur veulent que les orphelins soient élevés par l'un des leurs, pointa Ragnok. Dumbledore, n'étant pas Sang Pur, ne savait pas qu'il vous faudrait apprendre pendant des années ce qui ferait de vous un Lord-Sorcier._

 _-J'ai un titre ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Et même deux, puisque Sirius Black, votre parrain, vous a désigné comme héritier, révéla Ragnok. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant de ses dernières volontés._

 _-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que le passage à travers le Voile du Ministère n'était pas définitif, souffla Harry._

 _-C'est une supposition qui n'a jamais pu être prouvé, déclara Ragnok. Cependant, nous savions que Dumbledore avait des pistes sérieuses pour l'étayer. Mais dès le moment où il a passé cette arche, les détecteurs de la banque l'ont déclaré mort. Je suis désolé._

 _Tous les espoirs de revoir Sirius vivant venaient d'être réduits à néant. Le brun relégua sa peine au loin pour continuer la conversation._

 _-Vous dites que j'ai un … non deux titres valables dans le monde Sorcier ? se reprit Harry_

 _-Oui, confirma Ragnok. Mais en l'état, vous serez incapable de les reprendre sans tout perdre._

 _-Comment ça ? fit Harry_

 _-Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'est un héritier Sang Pur, déclara Ragnok. Si au moins, l'un de vos amis qui l'était vous avait expliqué ce qu'il savait …_

 _Harry tressaillit. L'un de ses meilleurs amis était un Sang Pur pourtant …_

 _-Monsieur Potter ? appela Ragnok, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème_

 _-Mon meilleur ami est Ronald Weasley, fit Harry. Depuis ma première année …_

 _-Ni lui ni sa famille ne vous ont enseigné des us et coutumes Sang Pur ? s'étonna Ragnok_

 _-Fred et Georges Weasley m'ont appris comment me tenir à table, se remémora Harry. Ils m'ont appris les armoiries des différentes familles du pays mais je n'ai jamais fait le lien entre mon nom et le fait que j'allais être lord. Ils m'ont également appris comment saluer, les poignées de main, marcher et même danser. Percy Weasley m'a fourni un livre sur comment rédiger des lettres et un autre sur l'organisation du Ministère._

 _Au fur et à mesure de son énumération, Harry se rendait compte de tout ce que Percy, Fred et Georges lui avaient appris au fil des années._

 _Mais Ron n'avait rien fait, alors qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis._

 _-Vous étiez proches de ces trois frères ? demanda Ragnok_

 _-Pas spécialement, avoua Harry. Ils n'étaient que les grands frères de mon meilleur ami._

 _-Et votre meilleur ami ? demanda Ragnok_

 _-Ron ne m'a rien dit sur le monde Sorcier, se rendit compte Harry. La plupart du temps, c'est Hermione qui me disait ce qu'elle avait trouvé._

 _-Et les parents de votre ami ? demanda Ragnok_

 _-J'étais très peu en contact avec Arthur Weasley, expliqua Harry. Quand j'étais chez eux, il revenait assez tard chez lui. Je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup. Mais il a confié aux jumeaux quelques livres pour que je comprenne le point de vue des Sorciers sur les Moldus._

 _-Et sa femme ? demanda Ragnok_

 _-Elle s'assurait que j'ai toujours à manger dans mon assiette, comme elle trouvait que j'étais trop maigre, rit doucement Harry. J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle voulait remplacer ma mère, comme elle me prenait souvent dans ses bras …_

 _Il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ses étreintes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard, les seuls contacts qu'il avait avec les autres humains étaient les claques et les gifles qu'il se prenait de la part de Vernon. Même Hermione, qui le serrait dans ses bras au début, avait noté son raidissement et avait compris qu'il devait comprendre ses intentions avant qu'elle ne puisse lui faire un câlin._

 _-Rien d'autre ? demanda Ragnok_

 _-Non, réfléchit Harry._

 _-C'est assez embêtant, constata Ragnok._

 _Le Gobelin consulta le dossier avant de soupirer._

 _-Il vous faut absolument des cours d'étiquette et d'éducation Sang Pur, déclara Ragnok. La banque pourra se charger du côté financier en vous donnant des cours intensifs mais rien de plus. Connaissez-vous des Sang Pur, autres que les Weasley, cela s'entend ?_

 _-Vous avez mauvaise opinion d'eux ? supposa Harry_

 _-Disons que leur position est assez ambigüe, avoua Ragnok. Une partie de la famille a parfaitement rempli son rôle de vous montrer le monde Sorcier alors que ceux qui se révélaient être les plus proches de vous n'en ont rien fait. Je réserve donc mon avis sur eux._

 _-Je connais Neville Longbottom, réfléchit Harry. On est vraiment devenu amis il n'y a pas si longtemps._

 _-Alors demandez-lui de vous enseigner les us et coutumes Sang Pur, pria Ragnok. Au plus vite._

 _-D'accord, fit Harry. Pendant que j'y pense, si le professeur Dumbledore avait ma tutelle, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?_

 _-Dans l'absolu, il devait veiller à votre sécurité et votre éducation, expliqua Ragnok. Nous pouvons convenir que durant votre enfance, vous n'avez été ennuyé ni par votre célébrité, ni par les Sorciers en quête d'une idole et encore moins par les Mangemorts. De ce point de vue-là, votre famille pouvait être considérée comme étant le moindre mal. Pour votre éducation, il vous a permis d'entrer à Poudlard. Il aurait très bien pu vous prendre un précepteur et vous n'aurez jamais eu de contact avec le monde Sorcier jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeur, ce qui aurait été gênant à plus d'un titre._

 _-On peut dire ça, grimaça Harry._

 _-Il avait également accès à votre coffre personnel, poursuivit Ragnok. Il n'y est allé qu'une seule fois, pour en retirer un objet peu après votre première rentrée à Poudlard que nous avons identifié comme étant une cape d'invisibilité d'excellente qualité._

 _-Celle de mon père, précisa Harry en souriant, en se souvenant de son premier Noël dans le monde Sorcier._

 _-Il a également ordonné à ce qu'une rente soit versée à votre famille Moldue pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de vous sans que leurs revenus ne soient lourdement impactés._

 _-Une rente ?! sursauta Harry. Ils étaient payés pour me garder ?! Alors qu'ils me répétaient à longueur de journée que je leur coûtais trop cher ?! Combien ?_

 _-400 Galions par mois, soit presque trois mille livres, révéla Ragnok._

 _Harry s'étouffa. C'était quasiment les trois quarts du salaire de Vernon !_

 _-Je n'ai jamais vu la couleur de cet argent ! s'indigna Harry. Je veux le récupérer !_

 _-Pour cela, il faudrait en discuter avec l'avocat de votre famille, répondit Ragnok. J'ai ses coordonnées._

 _-Merci, souffla Harry. C'est tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore a fait ?_

 _-Oui, confirma Ragnok. Vous devez avouer qu'il n'a rien fait de répréhensible._

 _-Oui, soupira Harry._

 _Le Gobelin se leva et prit un parchemin noué avec un ruban noir qu'il tendit au jeune homme._

 _-J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez perdu votre compagnon ailé pendant la guerre, fit Ragnok. De ce fait, vous ne pouvez plus communiquer par les moyens habituels Sorciers. Je me doute que vous aurez beaucoup d'interrogations donc je vous confie un Parchemin de Communication. Il va vous permettre de me poser directement vos questions. Son jumeau se trouve dans mon bureau et il s'activera que sur votre signature magique. Si vous voulez que quelqu'un d'autre prenne connaissance de notre correspondance, il vous suffira de pointer votre baguette sur le parchemin et d'autoriser la personne nommée pour un temps défini. Avez-vous compris ?_

 _-Oui, fit Harry. Merci beaucoup._

 _-Avec votre permission, je vais contacter la guérisseuse Pomfrey, pour que vous puissiez rentrer, sourit Ragnok. N'oubliez pas, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir ou à écrire vos questions. Je ferai mon possible pour y répondre. Et pensez à trouver un Sang Pur pour vous enseigner ce qui vous manque !_

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Quand il ne discutait pas avec Hermione ou ne subissait pas la présence de Molly Weasley qui ne voulait pas comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle vienne tous les jours et qu'ils voulaient vraiment du calme pour se reposer, Harry avait retourné dans tous les sens cette conversation. Pendant sa convalescence, il avait discrètement contacté Georges pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider à connaître ce qu'il devait savoir. Sa démarche avait été intéressé parce qu'il refusait de voir le jumeau survivant s'enfoncer dans son deuil. Malheureusement, Georges s'était révélé ne pouvoir être d'une grande aide puisque du fait de leurs conditions de vie, les enfants Weasley eux-mêmes n'étaient formés qu'au strict minimum. Il s'était donc tourné vers Neville mais lui-même avait avoué qu'il était assez en retard dans sa propre éducation à cause des doutes de la plupart des membres de la famille qui pensaient qu'il avait une magie très faible pendant son enfance. Toutefois, sa grand-mère avait semblé être intéressée par sa situation et il lui avait proposé de le rencontrer pour en discuter. Harry n'avait que très peu hésité avant d'accepter car d'après les Gobelins, sa situation était vraiment préoccupante. Il avait rendez-vous dans deux jours avec la matriarche et c'était se mentir de dire qu'il ne redoutait pas la confrontation. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

En attendant, Ragnok lui avait fourni quelques grimoires sur les bases de la gestion de patrimoine. Avec difficulté, il avait dû se remettre à des matières qu'il avait largement abandonné à son entrée à Poudlard, notamment les mathématiques. Il s'était ainsi rendu compte que l'éducation Sorcière comportait de grandes lacunes, surtout pour les Nés Moldus qui ne pouvaient même pas retourner dans leur monde d'origine puisqu'ils étaient totalement sortis du système scolaire dès leur entrée dans le monde Sorcier. Ce serait une chose à proposer au professeur McGonagall, un double cursus pour les Nés Moldus ou du moins, des facilités pour qu'ils puissent passer leurs examens Moldus. Heureusement que ses années avec les Dursley lui avaient prouvé qu'il pouvait être autodidacte quand la situation l'exigeait car sinon, il ne voyait pas vers qui se tourner pour lui expliquer des notions qu'il aurait dû connaître depuis des lustres.

Pour le moment, il se concentrait sur les mouvements de son coffre étudiant et de ceux de ses parents. Il avait déjà établi que mis à part ses achats de rentrée scolaire, seule la rente des Dursley sortait de son coffre personnel qui était ajusté à dix mille Galions au premier janvier de chaque année depuis le coffre ancestral des Potter. Ceux de ses parents pour leur usage personnel avaient été gelés et personne n'y avait touché depuis leur mort. Ses ancêtres avaient été très méticuleux puisque chaque coffre annexe était dédié à une utilisation bien définie, comme par exemple la gestion du patrimoine immobilier ou encore celui des investissements. Les comptes étaient clairs et Harry s'était surpris à en comprendre quasiment chaque ligne, sauf quand on abordait le sujet des taxes qui étaient des plus complexes. La seule chose que s'était permise le directeur, en fait, c'était de demander aux Gobelins s'il était possible d'investir dans la firme qui produisait l'Eclair de Feu peu après qu'il ait reçu le sien. Ces derniers avaient accepté et il s'était avéré que c'était un coup gagnant puisque les bénéfices avaient été colossaux.

Il passa ensuite à son patrimoine immobilier. Il était époustouflé de voir qu'il possédait plusieurs maisons de tailles et de dimensions différentes. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elles étaient toutes inoccupées et le brun songea que c'était du gâchis. Il nota sur un calepin de les faire restaurer avant de les mettre en location, puisqu'il se doutait que même les Sorciers n'avaient peut-être pas les moyens de s'offrir automatiquement une maison.

Il mit sur papier bon nombre de projets avant de lâcher son stylo et de prendre un livre particulier. Celui que Percy lui avait offert sur le Ministère.

La conversation avec le Gobelin lui avait rappelé certaines questions soulevées lors de la lecture de cet ouvrage. Le Département de l'Enfance, notamment, semblait être mis de côté alors que les guerres successives avaient fait des centaines d'orphelins, qu'ils soient Nés Moldus ou Nés Sorciers. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il fallait revoir et c'était le moment parfait pour les initier avant que les Sorciers ne s'encrassent dans une routine malsaine où ils s'asseyaient royalement sur les problèmes que la guerre avait révélés.

Une discussion avec Hermione s'avérait nécessaire.


	4. L'espoir a toujours fait mal

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires et j'ai vu que beaucoup s'étaient arrêtés sur la personnalité de Dumbledore. En effet, contrairement à mes habitudes, le directeur est bien plus proche du canon, pas du tout malveillant mais plus négligent concernant la situation d'Harry dans sa famille maternelle.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture à vous !**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

* * *

 ** _L'espoir a toujours fait mal_**

 _Posthume_

Voilà, c'était fait. Severus Tobias Snape était mort.

Alors que l'oiseau s'envolait avec sa réponse pour Harry Potter, le maître de Potions songeait à toutes les raisons qui l'avaient convaincu de mettre un terme à sa vie.

Tout d'abord, l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec les Gobelins s'était avéré plein de surprises. Poppy avait eu raison, Severus faisait partie des membres de la famille Prince encore sur la sellette. A l'article de la mort, le dernier chef de la famille, conscient que l'un de ses descendants était Mangemort, avait notifié très clairement les conditions qu'il devait remplir pour aspirer à réintégrer la famille.

Le procès à venir allait établir qu'il avait très tôt renoncé à servir Voldemort et que tous ses efforts de ces dernières années étaient entièrement tournés vers sa défaite.

Pour l'apport significatif à la communauté magique, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Outre son travail d'espion, il avait mis au point bon nombre de potions sous le règne de Voldemort ainsi que leurs antidotes et la quasi-totalité n'était connue ni de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore donc c'était des créations originales qui pourraient apporter beaucoup aux Sorciers.

Le cas des dettes de vie était plus délicat à résoudre. Seule une magie cataloguée noire pouvait répondre à cette question et il n'avait aucune envie de demander l'aide du Ministère sur ce point particulier. Il lui faudrait faire encore quelques recherches avant de requérir l'aide des Gobelins qui trouveraient sûrement une solution, moyennant finances bien évidemment.

Dans la même veine, il lui fallait établir s'il était toujours lié à Voldemort et également à Dumbledore. Cela avait étonné Severus que le dernier chef de la famille Prince ait considéré que sa position proche du directeur de l'école tout en étant Mangemort, repenti ou non, soit peut-être soumise à un lien magique. Mais le maître de Potions avait concédé que pour le plus grand bien, Dumbledore serait bien capable de lui avoir fait prêter serment sans qu'il ne le sache.

Et le plus facile … le changement de nom.

Dans le cas improbable à ses yeux où Severus aurait pu remplir à tous les critères, il refusait que le nom des Prince soit entaché par une infamie comme avoir servi Voldemort, qui conduisait les Sorciers directement à leur perte. Donc, s'il acceptait d'intégrer les Prince, il devait impérativement abandonner le nom de Severus Snape.

C'était ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs le plus convaincu de se laisser mourir. Avec l'aide des Gobelins, il avait créé une nouvelle identité qui avait commencé à se faire connaître hors d'Angleterre. Dès qu'il serait plus en forme, il comptait bien récupérer sa maîtrise de Potions, domaine où les Prince étaient réputés, et faire courir le bruit qu'il avait quitté le pays alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant sans pour autant ignorer ce qui s'y était passé.

-Ça ne va pas te faire drôle de bientôt assister à tes propres funérailles ? plaisanta Draco

Après mûres réflexions, Severus avait décidé de ne garder contact qu'avec Potter, Granger, Poppy et Draco quand il serait officiellement incinéré.

-C'est Severus Snape qui va partir, déclara Severus. Je vais commencer ma vie en tant que Seth Prince et enfin vivre comme je l'entends.

-Tu le mérite, sourit Draco.

§§§§§

Ginny entra dans le salon et se figea.

Elle avait déjà vu Harry en train de lire un livre mais jamais sa prestance et son charisme ne l'avaient autant frappée que ce jour-là.

-Bonjour Ginny, salua Harry. Viens, assieds-toi.

Avec délicatesse, elle prit place dans le fauteuil que le jeune homme lui indiquait et refusa la tasse de thé qu'il lui proposa. Ce dernier ne s'en priva pas et savoura une longue gorgée avant de prendre la parole.

-Je vois que tu vas mieux depuis la bataille, sourit Harry.

Ginny rougit, acceptant parfaitement la réprimande. Le brun lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres pendant sa convalescence pour prendre de ses nouvelles et bien qu'elle les ait toutes lues, elle n'avait répondu à aucune d'entre elles. Sa mère le lui avait interdit, surtout pour voir si Harry allait venir en personne, et il fallait avouer que Ginny était un peu curieuse de savoir s'il allait effectivement le faire.

-Maman a pris soin de moi, fit Ginny. Tu sais, tu aurais pu venir à la maison !

-Je ne doute pas que ta mère se serait occupée de moi, déclara Harry. Mais j'avais besoin d'une surveillance médicale et je ne crois pas que Molly aurait pu s'en charger.

-Maman pouvait apprendre, assura Ginny.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Harry. Mais je préfère éviter de jouer avec ma santé. Madame Pomfrey reste une professionnelle en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. En plus, depuis que je suis dans le monde Sorcier, elle m'a toujours soigné.

Ils gardèrent quelques instants le silence pendant lequel Harry savoura sa tasse.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Ginny, fit Harry. C'est toi qui as voulu me voir. C'est donc à toi de me dire ce que tu veux.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir à la maison ? attaqua finalement Ginny

-Je ne suis sorti de l'infirmerie que depuis dix jours, fit Harry. Contrairement à toi qui y est restée que deux jours. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de venir nous voir Hermione et moi.

Ginny ne pouvait retenir une grimace de honte. Effectivement, pouvant se déplacer librement, c'était à elle de visiter ses amis.

-Personne ne pouvait vous voir, se justifia Ginny.

-Oh, vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Ça n'a pas empêché ta mère de le faire, que je sache. Et ce, tous les jours.

L'avalanche de reproches savamment dissimulée fit perdre toute prudence à la rousse.

-Je t'ai attendu, siffla Ginny.

-En quel honneur ? s'étonna vraiment Harry

-Tu m'avais promis que dès que la guerre serait terminée, tu reviendrais vers moi ! s'écria Ginny. C'est que tu as dit quand tu m'as quitté !

Harry réfléchit quelques instants pour se rappeler de l'un des moments où il a été le plus mal à l'aise dans sa vie.

-Je suis certain de ne t'avoir rien promis, assura Harry. Parce que les promesses peuvent être brisées trop facilement.

C'était l'une des conséquences de sa vie avec les Dursley. Pendant ses premières années, sa tante et son oncle lui avaient promis beaucoup de choses pour l'exploiter sans honte et il avait très vite compris que les promesses ne comptaient pas. C'était pour cela que quand il était arrivé dans le monde Sorcier, il s'était juré de ne plus promettre quoi que ce soit.

-Tu m'as quitté à cause de la guerre, fit Ginny.

-C'est vrai, confirma Harry. Mais à aucun moment, je n'ai dit qu'on allait se remettre ensemble.

-Pourquoi ? se plaignit Ginny

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, en vrai, Ginny ? demanda Harry. Que je sois le Sauveur ? Que je me pavane avec toi à mon bras à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors ? Que je devienne Auror puis chef des Aurors ? Que tu puisses parader en tant que lady Potter dans des robes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres dans toutes les soirées mondaines auxquelles tu pourras assister ? Que tu puisses te vanter à tout le monde que c'est toi qui as eu le Sauveur et personne d'autre ? Réponds-moi franchement, qui est-ce que tu aimes vraiment, moi ou le personnage du Survivant ? Quoi que tu dises, ma réponse sera la même. Mais notre relation sera définie par ta réponse, sache-le. Ta réponse, et pas celle qu'on aimerait entendre de toi. La différence est là.

Consciente que son avenir se jouerait dans les prochaines minutes, Ginny prit soin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avait confiance en Harry et elle était sûre qu'il prendrait la bonne décision.

-Maman a toujours pensé que nous finirons ensemble, déclara Ginny. Depuis que je suis toute petite, elle me racontait des histoires sur toi, comment tu devais être courageux, beau et fort. Quand tu es venu à la maison, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un enfant comme les autres et je pense que j'ai commencé à vraiment t'aimer justement à cause de ça. Pendant ma première année, si j'ai continué à écrire dans le journal de Riddle, c'était en partie parce que c'était la première fois que j'étais loin de ma famille mais aussi parce que tu ne me regardais pas.

-Tu n'étais que la petite sœur de Ron, rappela Harry. Est-ce que tu prends en compte les frères et sœurs de tes amis ?

-Non, avoua Ginny.

-Alors comprends qu'à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas obligé de devenir ton ami ni même de te regarder, fit Harry. Continue.

\- Quand tu m'as sauvé, je savais que j'étais importante à tes yeux, fit Ginny. J'avais une place dans ta vie.

-Poudlard était ma maison, rappela Harry. Si l'école fermait, je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller pour échapper à ma famille. Je t'ai sauvé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas précisément pour toi. Tu ne devais simplement pas mourir.

Ce fut un coup dur pour Ginny qui avait toujours cru que son sauvetage avait une signification pour le brun.

-Le fait que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux autres filles les années suivantes m'a poussé à croire que j'avais toutes les chances, fit Ginny. Tu ne parlais qu'à moi et aussi à Hermione.

-Hermione était ma meilleure amie, déclara Harry. Et tu étais la petite sœur de Ron, qui était mon meilleur ami. Dans les faits, vous étiez les filles les plus proches de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'affinité avec les autres filles de Gryffondor. Donc oui, je vous voyais, mais uniquement comme des amies.

-Pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'étais persuadée que tu allais m'inviter, fit Ginny, le regard mauvais.

-Et comment ? ricana Harry. Toutes les filles étaient en train de courir après moi et la consigne était que tous les élèves en dessous de la 4e année n'étaient pas invités. Je venais de me réconcilier avec Ron et son objectif n'était clairement pas de se trouver une cavalière. J'ai dû surmonter ma timidité pour demander aux jumelles Patil d'accepter de venir avec nous. Sans oublier que quand j'ai émis l'idée de t'inviter, Ron a dit non.

-Mais il savait … protesta Ginny.

-Et tu es sa petite sœur, rappela Harry. Il s'est toujours opposé à ce que tu deviennes une femme, quel que soit le garçon et moi le premier.

-Mais quand nous sommes sortis ensemble … fit Ginny.

-Nous l'avons mis devant le fait accompli, répondit Harry. De toute façon, il était déjà en train de se battre avec son attirance pour Hermione.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Encore aujourd'hui, Ron ne cessait de soupirer après la brune. Mais elle se reprit très vite.

-On s'entendait bien, tous les deux, non ? fit Ginny

-Vraiment, Ginny ? pointa Harry. Les rares fois où on pouvait être seuls tous les deux, Ron faisait en sorte de nous tomber dessus. Entre la guerre, Ombrage et lui, on ne pouvait pas être un couple. On voulait faire comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny sursauta.

-Même si j'étais novice, j'ai bien remarqué que tes gestes n'étaient pas totalement naturels, continua Harry. Tu voulais aller vite, très vite, trop vite même. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savourer nos baisers que tu voulais déjà que nous soyons dans un lit. Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Dean Thomas et tu n'étais pas aussi empressée qu'avec moi.

Ginny rougit.

-Je commence à bien te connaître, sourit Harry. Tu es comme tes frères et quand quelque chose t'indigne et te révolte, tu réagis au quart de tour. Mais quand il s'agit d'une décision importante qui te tient à cœur, tu prends le temps d'y réfléchir et surtout, tu fais tout pour que ça réussisse, quitte à ce que ça prenne des années. Une relation de couple met du temps à se former ne serait-ce que pour que la confiance s'installe. Tu as voulu tout, tout de suite entre nous. Pourquoi ?

-Maman m'a toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait retenir un homme que par le sexe, rougit Ginny.

-Mais je ne voulais pas connaître qu'un sexe, c'était toi que je voulais apprendre à vraiment connaître, révéla Harry. L'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec toi était que tu m'en demandais trop. J'avais l'impression que tu voulais perdre ta virginité au plus vite avec moi.

La rousse voulut démentir mais quelque chose lui fit froncer des sourcils.

-Maman m'a toujours dit qu'un couple qui se trouvait très tôt restait très longtemps ensemble, fit Ginny. Quand je lui ai annoncé que nous nous rapprochions puis que nous sortions ensemble, elle a insisté pour que nous allions plus loin. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été proche de ma mère donc ça ne me choquait pas de parler de sexe avec elle. Pas de trucs super intimes mais assez pour être à l'aise toutes les deux. Mais là, elle a commencé à me parler de faire l'amour dans un lieu où nous nous sentions bien tous les deux et de refuser que nous perdions notre virginité à Poudlard. Elle m'a promis que la deuxième cabane dans le jardin serait prête pour notre première fois quand les vacances arriveraient.

-Ça ne t'a pas étonné ? fit Harry

-Sur le coup, non, avoua Ginny. Mais maintenant qu'on en parle, j'ai l'impression que maman en faisait … trop.

Harry comprit que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

-Ginny, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? demanda Harry. Et réponds-moi franchement, s'il te plait.

-Je t'aime, hésita Ginny. Mais plus comme un ami voire comme un frère. On s'entend bien, je ne le nie pas, mais c'était en période de guerre. Je sais que nous n'avons pas exactement les mêmes buts. Tu veux plus que tout avoir une vie calme et posée alors que je veux briller par moi-même. Tu rejettes ta célébrité alors que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être sous les feux des projecteurs. Je ne cache pas que j'aurais aimé que tu sois le père de mes enfants parce que je sais que tu ferais tout pour qu'ils soient heureux sans pour autant en faire des gosses pourris gâtés. Je suis quasiment certaine que nous n'avons pas la même vision d'une belle vie. Peut-être que si nous étions ensemble, nous aurions une vie satisfaisante mais aucun de nous n'aurait été vraiment heureux.

-Si je te demandais ta main, avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, est-ce que tu accepterais ? demanda Harry. Dis-toi que si tu acceptais, tu serais à jamais enfermée dans le rôle de lady Potter. Tu pourrais oublier tous tes rêves, toutes tes passions. Toute ta vie serait dévolue à faire briller le nom des Potter, à ne jamais te bagarrer en public avec moi. A toujours être d'accord avec moi. A ne sortir qu'avec moi. Serais-tu capable de choisir un beau mariage et de renoncer à jamais à ta _liberté_ ?

Ginny hoqueta avant de finalement craquer en laissant couler ses larmes.

-Non, sanglota Ginny. Je veux pouvoir faire enfin ce que je veux sans qu'on ne me jette mon nom à la figure. Je veux qu'on puisse reconnaître le nom de Ginny Weasley et ne plus être qu' _une_ Weasley. Je veux être vue pour moi et pas n'être que la fille ou la femme de.

Harry la laissa pleurer sur ses rêves de petite fille et lui tendit un mouchoir pour se moucher. La jeune fille se reprit avant de prendre la parole.

-Même si je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour me rendre la vie parfaitement agréable, ni toi ni moi ne serions heureux, sourit douloureusement Ginny. Tous les deux, nous voulons faire nos choix et pas qu'on nous les impose. Tu refuses de subir encore une fois les attentes du peuple Sorcier et je ne veux pas vivre les rêves de ma mère. Donc non, même si j'en avais la possibilité, je ne marierais pas avec toi.

-Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, sourit Harry. Ce sera d'autant plus facile pour moi de te montrer ça.

Il lui tendit un dossier dont elle ouvrit la première page avant de blêmir radicalement en lisant les premières lignes.

 _Contrat de mariage par Revendication de Virginité  
_ _Harrison James Potter, Héritier premier du clan Potter, selon le rituel de Virginité, a revendiqué  
Ginevra Molly Weasley comme épouse.  
_ _Selon la loi, l'union devra avoir lieu avant un an jour pour jour après la date du Rituel.  
_ _Ce document a pour but d'établir les modalités de leur union._

-Je n'étais pas au courant, blanchit Ginny.

-Je te rassure, moi non plus, railla Harry. Alors imagine ma surprise quand les Gobelins m'ont annoncé avoir découvert ce document dans le coffre personnel de ta mère !

-Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonna Ginny

-Je suis en droit de demander aux Gobelins un résumé de toutes mes affaires, répondit Harry. Moyennant finances, ils peuvent également regarder dans tous les coffres de la banque s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui me concerne ou mon clan. C'est une pratique surtout utilisée pour savoir si des coffres gelés ne peuvent pas redevenir actifs. J'ai ainsi appris que je pouvais être l'héritier de plusieurs familles Sorcières mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Dans le coffre de ta mère, les Gobelins ont découvert plusieurs choses ayant un rapport avec moi. A la base, la procédure veut que Gringotts m'informe qu'il y a quelque chose qui nécessite mon attention et je devais obtenir une décision de justice pour retirer l'objet concerné et le consulter. Seulement, aux vues de mes excellentes relations avec les Gobelins et du fait que certains de mes intérêts sont étroitement liés à ceux de la banque et clairement menacés, ils ont fait sauter la procédure et m'ont directement montré ça. Heureusement, il est caduc car tu n'es plus vierge d'après Dean Thomas.

-J'ai fait croire à Dean que j'avais couché avec lui, souffla Ginny. Il était trop saoul pour faire quoi que ce soit. Donc il est toujours possible que ce contrat soit utilisé. Mais hors de question de le faire.

Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la suite et perdit rapidement toutes ses couleurs.

-J'imagine que c'est la tête que je faisais quand je l'ai lu attentivement, plaisanta Harry.

-Est-ce que nous ne sommes que des marionnettes aux yeux de ma mère ? soupira Ginny

-J'aimerai croire qu'elle ne veut que ton bonheur et que tout soit parfait, fit Harry. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Quoi, pire que ma mère qui avait prévu de nous lier ensemble à notre première fois et qu'elle compte diriger toute notre vie ? ricana lourdement Ginny

Après avoir lu les premières lignes du second dossier qu'Harry lui tendait, Ginny crut vraiment qu'elle était tombée dans une autre dimension.

 _Contrat de mariage entre  
_ _Harrison James Potter et Ginevra Molly Weasley  
_ _Le présent contrat exige que les principaux concernés soint unis par les liens du mariage à compter du dix-huitième anniversaire du premier jusqu'à le dix-huitième anniversaire du second selon les modalités suivantes. Si l'union ne se fait pas dans les délais exigés, la famille du fiancé sera maudite par …_

-Dis-moi que je rêve, souffla Ginny.

-J'aurais bien aimé, souffla Harry. Mais quoi que nous fassions, pour elle, nous allions nous marier, que nous soyons d'accord ou non. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle insistait pour parler de toi à chaque fois qu'elle venait me voir, maintenant oui.

-Le contrat est valide ? s'inquiéta Ginny

-Visiblement, oui, confirma Harry. Puisqu'il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux signifié notre accord.

Ginny partit à la page concernée où en lettres de sang il y avait la signature d'Harry et la sienne.

-Je me serais souvenue d'avoir signer ce contrat, fit Ginny. Et tu aurais été là.

-Exact, fit Harry. Les Gobelins travaillent dessus.

-Je ne pensais pas que ma mère aurait pu faire ça, souffla Ginny.

-Bienvenue dans le monde réel, déclara Harry.


	5. Pourquoi les héros n'écoutent-ils pas ?

**_Pourquoi les héros n'écoutent-ils pas le peuple Sorcier ?_**

-Hermione ? Nous allons commencer par un massage de tes jambes. Ça fait un moment que tu ne les as pas utilisées et les muscles se sont atrophiés. Ça ne va pas être agréable mais il faut en passer par là.

La brune acquiesça. De toute façon, c'était sa dernière chance de remarcher.

Les Médicomages de St Mungo avaient été contactés et leur diagnostic était le même que celui de Poppy Pomfrey. Pire, en les entendant discuter devant sa porte, elle les avait entendus dire qu'il serait mieux qu'elle meure car il était plus facile de vénérer une martyre que de regarder une handicapée. Révoltée, la jeune femme avait décidé de se battre et avait demandé à l'infirmière s'il était possible de demander l'expertise de médecins Moldus. N'ayant pas songé à cette possibilité, Poppy avait organisé son transfert vers l'une des cliniques les plus réputées du pays où les retours avaient été bien plus positifs. Très vite, elle avait arrangé son hospitalisation – Harry avait tenu à payer tous les frais et n'avait pas voulu en discuter – et depuis deux jours, elle séjournait dans une maison de repos rattachée au centre de rééducation.

-Bonjour Hermione, fit une voix derrière elle après que les infirmières aient fini de l'aider pour sa toilette.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu venais !

-C'est le principe d'une visite surprise, sourit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe.

Il l'aida à se réinstaller dans son lit puis prit un siège.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, commença Harry. Tu as dérouté ton courrier vers le manoir Black et nous venons de recevoir les inscriptions pour Poudlard. La rentrée aura lieu à Halloween pour que toutes les réparations soient terminées.

La jeune femme lut le courrier avant de le reposer sur le lit.

-Même si je n'étais pas ici, l'école n'est pas adaptée pour un fauteuil roulant, fit Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon emploi du temps actuel soit compatible à une scolarité non plus.

-Si on enlève ton état de santé, est-ce que tu serais prête à faire une 8e année, puisque c'est comme ça que le professeur McGonagall appelle cette année qui n'a pas pu faire sa 7e année ? demanda Harry

-Pas vraiment, non, avoua Hermione. Au fur et à mesure qu'on grandissait, je haïssais la manière dont les Sorciers te traitaient. Maintenant qu'on a terminé leur guerre, comment ça va se passer ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir tous mes faits et gestes scrutés dans les moindres détails. Surtout que Skeeter est encore de ce monde.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-En plus, je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer ma vie dans le monde Sorcier, poursuivit Hermione. En l'état, rien ne m'intéresse. Mis à part réformer les lois Sorcières mais je ne vois pas comment.

-Pour l'instant, tu devrais te concentrer sur ta rééducation, sourit Harry.

-Si tu me demandes ça, c'est que tu as une idée en tête, soupçonna Hermione.

-J'hésitais à retourner à l'école, avoua Harry. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait encore quelque chose à apprendre. Et puis, comme tu dis, je ne crois pas que le programme de l'école soit compatible avec autre chose.

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour ton éducation Sang Pur, comprit Hermione.

-Je vais le rencontrer juste après, annonça Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai tout.

Le brun avisa l'heure.

-Et moi qui pensais que j'aurais plus de temps, soupira Harry. Je dois y aller. Je te laisse quelques livres que m'a conseillé Augusta Longbottom. Elle m'a permis de te les remettre. Ils sont très intéressants.

-Puisque je ne peux pas bouger, je ne pourrais pas te faire regretter tes paroles si ce n'est pas le cas, plaisanta Hermione.

Le brun déposa les livres métamorphosés sur la table de chevet avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

-Je viendrais te rendre visite, assura Harry.

-Je t'aime, petit frère, sourit Hermione en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione, sourit Harry.

§§§§§

Condamné à rester chez lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec le minimum vital magique.

Quelle déchéance.

Lucius Malfoy avait payé le prix fort son adhésion à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il avait été piégé par ses belles paroles et n'avait compris ses véritables buts que trop tard. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été souvent sur le terrain, sa participation aux génocides avait été avérée et sa capture lors de la bataille au Département des Mystères n'avait pas arrangé son cas.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter avait témoigné pour les Mangemorts, soulignant que la vie dans les rangs du mage ne devait pas être rose tous les jours et l'accord des principaux intéressés pour prendre la Marque des Ténèbres pouvait être considéré comme complètement superflu par Voldemort.

Maintenant qu'il prenait du recul, il comprenait que Voldemort avait peut-être raison sur les choses qui devaient changer mais qu'il s'était complètement planté sur les moyens d'y parvenir.

-Lucius ?

L'intéressé sortit de ses pensées pour regarder sa femme. Contrairement à lui, Narcissa n'était plus inquiétée par la justice magique. Ne portant pas la Marque et ayant été étroitement éloignée de tous les plans du Maître, la Sorcière n'était de ce fait coupable d'aucun crime. De plus, elle était reconnue comme avoir été d'une aide précieuse au Sauveur – pas une héroïne, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus – car elle avait volontairement caché à Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer le jeune homme.

-Notre invité va arriver, rappela Narcissa. Descends.

D'un mouvement souple, le Sorcier se leva, vérifia sa tenue puis descendit dans le salon prévu pour la visite.

Quelques jours auparavant, les Malfoy avaient reçu un courrier d'Augusta Longbottom qui leur demandait de lui rendre un grand service. Curieux, ils avaient invité la matriarche à se rendre chez eux pour avoir plus de détails et ils avaient été outrés de découvrir dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Ils avaient tout de suite accepté, d'autant plus que seuls les concernés seraient au courant.

-Lady Malfoy, lord Malfoy, merci de me recevoir, s'inclina le jeune homme.

-C'est plutôt à nous de vous remercier d'accepter de venir jusqu'ici, sourit Narcissa. Nous aurions toutefois préféré vous accueillir dans un lieu moins chargé.

Même s'il n'y avait fait que passer régulièrement, la présence de Voldemort était imprégnée dans le manoir Malfoy. Après les procès, la famille avait dû se résoudre à purifier tout le domaine mais il s'agissait d'une manœuvre lourde et assez onéreuse – pas qu'ils ne puissent se le permettre – qui demandait une préparation minutieuse qui n'était pas encore terminée à l'heure actuelle. Les travaux dans les autres demeures Malfoy n'étant pas terminés – ils avaient fait le choix stratégique de laisser suffisamment se délabrer les autres possessions immobilières de la famille pour rebuter assez Voldemort pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de vouloir s'y installer – la famille était forcée de rester sur les lieux qui avaient assisté à leur déchéance.

Heureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger plus que cela Harry Potter.

Tous s'installèrent avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

-Je ne vois pas votre fils, fit Harry.

-D'après les éléments que nous a confié lady Longbottom, sa présence n'est pas nécessaire, déclara Narcissa. Mais si vous y tenez …

-Non, ça ira, sourit Harry.

Lucius observa le jeune homme devant lui. A première vue, on ne pouvait se douter qu'il était un Sorcier puissant. On pouvait même le confondre avec un Né Moldu d'une quinzaine d'années. Harry Potter ne faisait vraiment pas son âge et n'avait toujours pas atteint la poussée de croissance qui caractérisait ses camarades. Ayant connu ses parents, il pouvait reconnaitre qu'il avait perdu sa ressemblance troublante avec son père et était devenu un mélange très réussi de ses deux parents. C'était un point à vérifier mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il atteigne une taille respectable – comprendre au moins le mètre quatre-vingts à ses yeux, si ce n'est plus – et ses yeux étaient mangés par ses lunettes qui n'étaient pas adaptées à son visage. Sa posture était droite mais pas aristocratique. Seule sa magie qui se répandait en vagues tranquilles en imposait.

Bilan des courses, on voyait que ce n'était pas un Sang Pur mais on n'avait pas intérêt à lui chercher des noises.

Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Augusta avait fait appel à eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne un Sang Pur comme eux.

Il fallait qu'ils façonnent un diamant brut en la nouvelle version des Sang Pur.

-Allons droit au but, monsieur Potter, fit Lucius. Cela se voit que vous n'êtes pas un Sang Pur et que vous n'en serait jamais un.

-Mais je dois en devenir un, fronça des sourcils Harry. Pour ne pas perdre l'héritage de mes ancêtres.

-Oh, mais vous allez en devenir un, sourit Lucius.

Narcissa et Harry le regardèrent, surpris.

-Vous dites une chose et son contraire, mon cher, déclara Narcissa. Mais j'ose espérer que vous comptez faire ce que je pense.

-Excusez-moi ? fit Harry

-Ce que mon époux veut vous faire comprendre, reprit Narcissa, c'est que le temps des Sang Pur comme lui est terminé. Il est grand temps que nous nous remettions à la fois en phase avec la Magie et avec le monde actuel. Conformément à ce que lady Longbottom nous a demandé, nous allons vous donner une éducation Sang Pur. Mais vous allez en être le renouveau.

L'air perdu d'Harry était tout à fait hilarant.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui alliez vous adapter à l'éducation Sang Pur mais le contraire, résuma Lucius. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas ce que nous sommes en train de dire mais au bout d'un moment, ce sera clair, assura Lucius.

-Vous acceptez ? fit Harry

-Nous n'avons jamais voulu refuser, sourit Narcissa. La transmission des connaissances est un précepte auquel nul d'entre nous ne veut déroger dans nos cercles. Votre cas n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Certes, il y avait des circonstances atténuantes mais vous n'auriez quand même jamais dû arriver à l'âge adulte sans un minimum de connaissances.

Harry se renfrogna.

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix, grommela Harry.

-Nous savons que Dumbledore a mis son nez dans quelque chose de plus grand que lui, assura Lucius. C'est d'ailleurs essentiellement sur les acquis que devraient avoir tout Sorcier que je me heurtais avec lui.

-Est-ce que vous allez me dire que vous étiez prêt à donner une éducation Sorcière complète aux Nés Moldus ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne tenais pas à aller jusque-là, sourit Lucius, amusé. Je voulais surtout que l'Histoire de la Magie reprenne ses lettres de noblesse et que le cours d'Etude des Sorciers soit remis au goût du jour. De là, les Sang Pur auraient pu avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ceux qui auraient été les plus aptes à connaître les secrets de la Magie. Mais je ne cache pas que nous aurions été très sélectifs.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit doucement Harry.

-Dumbledore avait tendance à faire des amalgames dangereux comme des choix peu judicieux, souffla Narcissa. Considérer les Serpentards comme des mages noirs en devenir est uniquement de son fait et ce, depuis qu'il est professeur. Savez-vous que du temps de vos grands-parents, le Duel était une matière très prisée enseignée dès la troisième année ? La Médicomagie initiée dès la sixième ? Et bien d'autres choses encore. Soit, cela vient en partie du Ministère qui voulait avoir la main sur le programme de Poudlard mais Dumbledore ne s'était jamais vraiment battu pour les maintenir.

Harry se secoua. Il n'était plus temps de faire le procès d'Albus Dumbledore. Oui, il avait fait des erreurs mais il n'était plus là pour se justifier. Autant aller de l'avant.

-Que devrais-je savoir exactement ? fit Harry pour changer de sujet. Je me doute que « tout » est une réponse satisfaisante mais j'aimerai des précisions.

-Nous allons d'abord voir les points sur lesquels nous pouvons faire l'impasse ou simplement une mise au point de ceux sur lesquels vous avez tout à apprendre, déclara Lucius. D'après mon fils, les cours de danse seraient une nécessité que je laisserai le soin à mon épouse de combler. La généalogie Sang Pur n'est pas primordiale dans le sens où la connaître par cœur est plus une tradition qu'un réel besoin.

Le blond énuméra une assez longue liste des connaissances qu'il devrait apprendre. Il concéda que l'aspect financier pouvait parfaitement être géré par les Gobelins. Harry intervint quelques fois pour demander la pertinence de tel ou tel aspect et ses interrogations eurent des réponses complètes de la part de Narcissa.

-Je crains qu'il ne vous faille abandonner Poudlard, déclara Lucius. Pas vos études mais le fait d'être en internat sans réelle emprise sur votre emploi du temps ne vous permettra pas d'être prêt à reprendre votre titre dans les délais.

-Un précepteur correspondrait bien mieux, ajouta Narcissa. D'autant plus que vous serez le seul élève donc que votre progression sera plus rapide.

-Il me reste moins de trois mois pour en trouver un compétent, souffla Harry.

-Je pourrais m'en charger, proposa Narcissa. Ou, si vous voulez, vous pouvez demander à Andromeda.

Lucius darda son regard sur son épouse.

-Une reniée ?! s'insurgea Lucius

-Un ancienne Black, rappela fraîchement Narcissa. Et ma sœur par les liens du sang. Soit, elle n'a pas accepté de se plier à certaines de nos coutumes mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, l'un des dons les plus prisés de ma famille n'aurait pas refait surface. Nous n'allons pas avoir cette discussion devant notre invité !

-Lady Malfoy, osa Harry. J'aimerai comprendre … Pourquoi me proposer justement Andromeda ? Comme l'a souligné votre mari, c'est une reniée donc elle ne devrait pas être prise en considération, non ?

-Andromeda a été notre préceptrice à ma sœur et moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la famille, avoua Narcissa. Malgré cela, je me suis toujours fait un devoir de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Savez-vous que sa fille Nymphadora a eu d'excellents résultats tout au long de sa scolarité et ce, dès sa première année ? Idem quand elle a décidé d'entrer chez les Aurors. Si vous ne tenez pas à ce que ce soit un Sang Pur qui vous enseigne, elle est une parfaite alternative.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que voulait savoir Harry mais ça lui suffisait pour le moment.

-Un dernier point sur lequel nous ne pouvons déroger, fit Lucius. Votre garde-robe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna Harry

-Vous êtes Sang Pur, malgré votre éducation, rappela Lucius. Vous devez avoir un certain … standing.

-Ce que veut dire mon époux, sourit Narcissa, c'est que des vêtements enfin à votre taille, c'est bien, mais les Sang Pur préfèrent le sur-mesure. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons voir cela ensemble.

Harry eut un sourire tendu. La mode et lui, ça faisait quelques millions …

-Nous allons établir un emploi du temps provisoire et nous en discuterons ensemble, décida Lucius.

-Je vous conseille également d'informer le professeur McGonagall que vous vous présenterez aux ASPIC en tant que candidat libre, ajouta Narcissa. Elle vous indiquera les démarches à suivre dans ce but.

-Et si j'ai besoin de temps libre ? osa Harry

-Nous pouvons bien sûr vous en accorder, déclara Lucius. Mais vous devez comprendre que votre retard est particulièrement handicapant et qu'il ne faudrait pas en prendre plus.

-C'est … important, souffla Harry.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dévoiler qu'il avait l'intention de reprendre des cours d'Occlumencie avec Severus Snape – non, Seth Prince désormais.

-Nous pouvons nous arranger, assura Narcissa. Autre chose ?

Harry réfléchit avant de secouer la tête. L'année allait être chargée.

-Prenez contact avec Andromeda, pria Narcissa. Si elle répond par la négative, nous vous trouverons un précepteur ou si vous l'acceptez, je vous ferais cours. Nous vous enverrons l'emploi du temps provisoire dans les prochains jours. Nous avons fait le tour je crois.

Après les diverses salutations d'usage, Harry quitta les lieux.

§§§§§

Après beaucoup de tergiversions, Harry avait finalement décidé de s'abonner à la Gazette du Sorcier. En vérité, c'était Hermione qui avait voulu garder un œil sur le monde Sorcier et cela passait automatiquement par le journal Sorcier. Il y jetait généralement brièvement un coup d'œil avant de l'apporter à son amie le soir même avant le dîner.

Mais courant septembre, il vit rouge.

 _LA VICTOIRE CONTRE VOUS SAVEZ QUI_

 _UNE INTERVIEW EXCLUSIVE DE RONALD WEASLEY_

Harry lut attentivement l'article avant de soupirer. Après leur passage au manoir Malfoy pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione, Ron et lui s'étaient fait la promesse de ne jamais révéler ce qu'ils savaient mais il lui avait paru plus prudent de lancer un Fidelitas sur les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées. Il semblait avoir bien fait vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le brun aurait voulu en discuter avec ses amis pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire au monde Sorcier sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pour vaincre définitivement Voldemort mais il semblait clair que Ron les avait devancés.

Ou plutôt, il avait donné une version édulcorée de ce qu'« il » avait fait.

Comme Harry avait vu large, très large même, Ron avait dû littéralement inventer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

D'après l'article, ce n'était plus Hermione qui avait pris leur fuite en main après le mariage de Bill et de Fleur mais Ron.

Visiblement, c'était Hermione qui les avait abandonnés au milieu de nulle part sans raison pendant qu'ils échappaient aux troupes de Voldemort.

C'était lui qui avait eu « comme par magie » l'épée de Gryffondor entre les mains et non Harry par le biais de Severus Snape.

Ce n'était plus Hermione et Harry qui avaient eu l'idée de cambrioler Gringotts pour « récupérer une arme super puissante dans le coffre des Lestrange » mais lui. Tiens, ça serait marrant d'attirer l'attention des Gobelins sur ce point, puisque Ron semblait vouloir en prendre la responsabilité …

Quand on connaissait toute l'histoire, c'était brodé de fils blancs, et même quand on ne la connaissait pas, c'était le cas. Il avait remplacé l'histoire des Horcruxes par des réserves de magie de Voldemort cachées à travers le pays. Il était presqu'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas déclaré qu'il avait combattu Voldemort à sa place, vu qu'il était le véritable héros de la guerre.

Une idée machiavélique se forma dans sa tête. Mais pour qu'elle puisse prendre forme, il demanda certaines informations à Ragnok qui fut ravi de le renseigner, surtout en connaissant le fin mot de l'histoire. Ensuite, il se changea et se rendit à l'hôpital où Hermione se trouvait. Il la salua et lui tendit sans un mot le journal du jour. A la fin de l'article, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Si j'attrape ce petit con ! cracha Hermione. Comment ose-t-il ?! En plus, ce n'est même pas ce qui s'est passé !

-Ça, je peux te l'expliquer, sourit Harry. Il se trouve qu'après que nous ayons été enfermés dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, j'ai jugé plus sûr que vous ne puissiez pas révéler ce que vous saviez des Horcruxes …

-Un Fidelitas ? leva un sourcil Hermione. Ce n'est pas bête et il me semble que tu avais plus l'habitude de résister à Voldemort que nous. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

-Et rater ce formidable essai de notre ami de se mettre en avant et de minimiser notre rôle dans la victoire ? railla Harry. En fait, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit avec ma convalescence et ta rééducation. Mais maintenant …

-Toi, tu as une idée, sourit Hermione.

-Voilà … fit Harry.


	6. Une rentrée haute en couleurs

**_Une rentrée haute en couleurs_**

Le Chemin de Traverse était noir de monde alors que septembre était presque terminé. Le Trio d'Or avait quand même décidé sur l'insistance de Ron d'aller faire ses courses ce jour-là. Ginny avait décliné l'offre, prétextant qu'elle devait rendre visite à ses amies.

Les regards de la foule s'arrêtaient d'abord sur Ron qui se pavanait mais s'en détournaient très vite pour se poser sur Hermione dans son fauteuil roulant et Harry le poussant qui discutaient tranquillement. Certains avaient voulu demander des autographes voire des photos mais alors que Ron acceptait, Hermione et Harry refusaient systématiquement. Et quand la foule se fit insistante, Harry ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et érigea un Bouclier autour de la brune et lui et ils continuèrent leurs achats.

Finissant par comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas profiter de leur célébrité, Ron se calma un peu et ils entrèrent dans la librairie. Tandis que ses deux amis se promenaient dans les rayons, le roux faisait encore son show et racontait ses aventures à des Sorcières et des Sorciers pendus à ses lèvres qui l'avaient reconnu.

-Combien de temps avant que ça ne se calme ? sourit Hermione

-L'article est sorti la semaine dernière, répondit Harry. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

En fait, le soir même de la publication de l'article des « aventures » de Ron, Harry s'était rendu avec la complicité des Gobelins au siège de l'un des importants groupes journalistiques du continent. Reconnaissant aisément celui qui avait tué Voldemort – avec une telle médiatisation, qui ne pouvait pas reconnaître Harry Potter ? – ils avaient accepté de changer leur une du lendemain pour la version _soft_ de la dernière année du règne de Voldemort de son point de vue. Les ventes avaient été astronomiques et pour une fois dans sa vie, Harry avait touché des droits à l'image, ce qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde – avec en tête la Gazette du Sorcier – qui s'était servi de son nom en Angleterre sans lui reverser aucun droit, une chose dont il comptait toucher deux mots à Lucius. Les médias étrangers lui avaient promis de fournir gracieusement une copie de son article en Angleterre pour piéger leur « ami ». Hermione et Harry attendaient juste que la Gazette du Sorcier apprenne la mystification de Ron pour rigoler un bon coup. Oui, c'était un mauvais tour mais c'était le roux qui avait commencé.

Ils firent donc leurs achats de rentrée scolaire et ils attendirent patiemment que Ron ait terminé avant de se rendre chez Molly. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas passer l'après-midi avec Ron sans une visite à la matrone. Elle s'était calmée après leur sortie de l'infirmerie – mais ils avaient quand eu droit à quelques Beuglantes pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue – mais ils ne comptaient pas faire en sorte qu'elle recommence. Ils saluèrent Arthur qui était rentré tôt ainsi que Molly qui les accapara immédiatement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ils refusèrent un solide goûter – Ron ne les avait même pas attendu ce qui leur avait drastiquement coupé toute envie, sans oublier qu'Hermione suivait un régime particulier et qu'Harry n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur – et encore moins de dîner.

-Mais pourquoi ? geignit Molly

-Nous sommes attendus chez madame Pomfrey avant le dîner, mentit ouvertement Harry. Elle doit également nous remettre nos traitements respectifs.

-Je peux parfaitement le faire à votre place, proposa Molly. Vous pourrez même dormir ici. Ron serait tellement content !

-Non, refusa Hermione. J'ai certaines affaires dont je ne peux pas me passer et ce serait trop long de les faire venir ici. Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux accepter.

-Et toi Harry ? fit Molly. Ginny serait tellement heureuse que tu viennes dormir ce soir !

-Hein ? s'étouffa Ron. Je croyais qu'elle allait dormir chez Loufoca ?

Hermione et Harry rentrèrent leurs rires tandis que la matrone fusillait son fils du regard. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle voulait absolument qu'ils restent ?

Harry ne laissa pas voir qu'il était intrigué qu'elle insiste autant. Mais se souvenant que le contrat de mariage avait sa signature ainsi que celle de Ginny alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se souvenait d'avoir signé un tel document, il avait des raisons de se méfier et donc encore plus de refuser.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas, fit Harry.

-Alors une dernière tasse de thé ? proposa Arthur. J'aurais quelques questions sur un livre que les jumeaux m'ont offert.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent avant de capituler.

-Une dernière tasse, accepta Hermione. Montrez-nous ça …

Tous les trois discutèrent donc sur les véhicules électriques pendant une demi-heure avant que les plus jeunes ne durent s'en aller. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cheminée du manoir Black, Harry reconduisit Hermione à l'hôpital et retourna chez lui. Il s'installa devant sa cheminée et se préleva une fiole de son sang pour lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic. Depuis les contrats de mariage, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en la matrone mais il voulait être sûr que ce n'était qu'un coup de folie. Ses premiers résultats étaient rassurants mais les Gobelins avaient des moyens plus poussés pour détecter ce qui n'allait pas. Epuisé, il se changea avant d'aller se coucher.

§§§§§

Harry se retrouva le soir d'Halloween, jour de la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard dans la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait entre les mains le programme des élèves de 8e année que le professeur McGonagall avait bien voulu lui transmettre, ainsi que celui de 7e année. Harry, lui, avait apporté la Gazette du Sorcier du jour avec en première page son interview exclusive.

-On n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber pour le timing, ricana Harry. En plus, puisque nous ne serons pas sur place, Ron aura des difficultés à se justifier.

-Quand même … soupira Hermione.

-Il a besoin d'une bonne leçon, rappela Harry. Qu'il veuille minimiser nos rôles pour se mettre en avant, passe encore, mais qu'il veuille faire croire que sans lui, Voldemort n'aurait jamais été vaincu, non. Ça a été un travail collectif et il ferait mieux de s'en souvenir.

-Tu penses qu'il restera notre ami ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Tu remarqueras qu'à chaque fois que nous nous disputons, c'est nous qui venons présenter nos excuses, pas lui. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il peut lui aussi être en tort et qu'il doit s'excuser.

-Tu as l'air prêt à le laisser tomber, remarqua Hermione.

-Non, je ne compte plus faire aucun effort pour lui, corrigea Harry. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

-Tu penses qu'il va prendre comment le fait qu'on ne soit pas à l'école ? se demanda Hermione

-Honnêtement ? Mal, très mal même, fit Harry. Tu remarqueras qu'il a pris pour acquis que nous y retournerons avec lui mais à aucun moment, il ne nous l'a demandé.

-Je l'avais noté aussi, soupira Hermione. Je suis certaine qu'on va avoir une Beuglante de sa part et de celle de sa mère.

-Molly commence sérieusement à me les briser, grogna Harry. Toujours à insister qu'on reste chez elle ! Comme si on ne savait pas s'occuper de nous ?

-Elle est inquiète … ironisa Hermione.

-Elle veut surtout pouvoir contrôler nos faits et gestes, oui ! grogna Harry. Elle proposait que tu restes dormir chez elle la dernière fois. On faisait comment pour ton fauteuil roulant ? Les escaliers sont plus étroits que la largeur de ton fauteuil et ne parlons même pas de la salle de bain et des toilettes ! Oui, il y a la magie mais tu penses sérieusement que le Terrier pourrait supporter un sort d'agrandissement de l'espace ? Moi, j'ai des doutes !

-Tu penses qu'elle va essayer de voir où on habite ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Dès qu'elle saura que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, il y a des chances, soupira Harry. Je pense qu'elle s'imaginait que je vivais avec toi cet été. Quand elle va comprendre que je vis tout seul à Grimmaurd Place, je suis certain qu'elle va vouloir venir.

-Elle voudra savoir si tu es bien installé … défendit Hermione.

-J'ai cessé de croire que le monde était parfait quand je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais pas dormir dans un vrai lit alors que je n'avais rien fait, railla Harry. Ainsi que le monde Sorcier quand j'ai dû protéger un objet qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans une école pleine d'enfants. Vu le cirque qu'elle nous a fait pendant qu'on était chez madame Pomfrey, tu crois franchement qu'elle se contentera de regarder si je suis bien installé ? Encore plus à Grimmaurd Place ?

-C'est mal parti, concéda Hermione. En parlant de ça, les travaux avancent ?

-Oui, sourit Harry. J'ai trouvé dans mes coffres certains livres pour la restauration de maison et je les utilise pour m'entraîner. Et les Gobelins sont d'une grande aide aussi.

Les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

§§§§§

-Malfoy, salua Harry.

-Potter, répondit Draco.

Le blond avait été mis au courant du projet de ses parents. Il avait bien évidemment fait la gueule mais il avait très vite compris que si Harry avait eu l'éducation à laquelle il devait prétendre, bon nombre de choses se seraient passées différemment, à commencer par leur relation conflictuelle. Il avait accepté un statu quo avec le brun et tous les deux évitaient de se sauter dessus pour le plaisir de se bagarrer, surtout en présence de Narcissa. La seule fois où cette dernière les avait attrapés, ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié de se faire mettre au coin comme des gosses de trois ans.

La lady avait tout de suite commencé en refaisant la garde-robe d'Harry. Pour ne pas être embêtés, ils avaient privilégié des places Sorcières sur le continent, notamment Paris. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Harry ne s'était pas spécialement ennuyé. La blonde, entre deux essayages, lui avait inculqué les codes vestimentaires Sang Pur – qui étaient différents de la mode Sang Pur – et lui avait indiqué les écueils à éviter. Le brun s'était étonné de l'importance des vêtements chez les Sang Pur et Narcissa lui avait avoué que comme c'était la première chose que les autres voyaient, il fallait faire en sorte que l'interlocuteur sache parfaitement à qui il avait à faire.

Le brun avait apprécié d'avoir enfin des vêtements à sa taille mais du sur mesure avec des tissus de qualité supérieure était vraiment surprenant. Se prenant au jeu, il avait demandé aux vendeurs les adresses des boutiques de luxe Moldues et y avait entraîné la blonde. Sur l'insistance du plus jeune, elle avait cédé à la tentation et bien qu'elle ne soit repartie qu'avec une seule robe de soirée, elle avait également fait de nombreux essayages et semblait être séduite par cette mode Moldue très large. Bien évidemment, il avait exigé des tenues bien moins protocolaires et plus passe-partout et son armoire s'était vu gratifier de jeans et de T-shirts basiques.

Lucius avait pris ensuite le relais. Il avait vérifié sa posture et ses manières à table qu'il avait jugées satisfaisantes. Il avait eu des sueurs froides concernant ces dernières parce qu'il avait eu des échos concernant celles de Ron Weasley et il avait craint que le brun ne l'ait copié. Il avait directement attaqué l'élocution qui était atroce à ses yeux et Harry y allait trop souvent à reculons. Devoir parler clairement avec des billes dans la bouche n'étaient pas exactement agréable !

Dans le même temps, le lord avait repris tous ses cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses. Contrairement à ce que les mauvaises langues auraient pu dire, ils n'avaient même pas approché de près ou de loin à la magie noire mais le blond lui avait appris bon nombre de sorts laissés de côté par le programme.

-Pourquoi nous ne les apprenons pas à l'école ? s'étonna Harry

-Poudlard est sensé vous préparer à ce que vous pourrez rencontrer à l'avenir, expliqua Lucius. A cause de votre nombre par classe et du peu de professeurs, il leur est impossible de faire un programme de qualité.

Lucius écarquilla des yeux en voyant la réaction à son affirmation.

Harry avait explosé de rire.

Littéralement.

Le brun dut mettre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se reprendre.

-Ah, ça fait du bien de rire, souffla Harry en essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, fit Lucius.

-Tout simplement parce que chez les Moldus, leurs classes sont au moins trois fois plus nombreuses, sourit Harry. Pourtant, à parts égales, ils apprennent quatre voire cinq fois plus de choses dans le même laps de temps !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Lucius

-Moi aussi j'ai été étonné, fit Harry. Mais Hermione m'a démontré ce fait juste en prenant l'Arithmancie. Si vous avez laissé traîner vos oreilles près des Nés Moldus, vous avez dû entendre que pour eux, il s'agissait de la version magique de l'arithmétique. Elle travaille les deux matières et elle a vérifié ses résultats auprès de Nés Moldus qui l'ont également fait. Le niveau d'ASPIC est atteint chez les Moldus en trois années d'études à peine.

-Vous voulez dire que les Moldus sont plus avancés que nous ? s'étouffa Lucius

-Je vous défie de donner des travaux d'arithmancie à un docteur en mathématiques, provoqua Harry. Je suis presque sûr qu'il arrivera à vous résoudre des problèmes qui ont pris des siècles dans le monde Sorcier en quelques mois à peine. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est que le programme scolaire a visiblement besoin d'être révisé de fond en comble.

Lucius semblait assez sceptique.

-Alors faisons un petit test, proposa Harry. J'imagine que comme vous appartenez au conseil d'administration, vous avez accès aux résultats d'ASPIC des élèves.

-Ma condamnation me retire ma place au conseil, renseigna Lucius. Et vous oubliez que les examens ont été annulés cette année et que les élèves doivent les repasser d'ici une semaine.

-Je ne le savais pas, fit Harry. Mais ça m'arrange. Vous pouvez sélectionner plusieurs élèves d'horizons différents et on leur demanderait s'ils seraient d'accord pour repasser leurs examens dans un autre pays.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucius

-Pour établir à quel niveau se trouve l'Angleterre, répondit Harry. Charlie Weasley, qui travaille à l'étranger, m'a dit qu'il avait dû se faire une très sérieuse remise à niveau avant de pouvoir être engagé dans la réserve où il travaille. Fleur Delacour a jeté un coup d'œil sur les examens d'ASPIC après son passage en Angleterre et elle a été surprise par notre faible niveau. Ce n'est qu'une expérience …

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Lucius. Je les sélectionne, vous les contactez. Je vous mettrai également en relation avec Beauxbâtons voire même Dumstrang.

-Parfait, sourit Harry.

-Mais cela n'empêche pas que vous devez revoir tous ces sorts, prévint Lucius.

Harry soupira.

§§§§§

 _COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ME FAIRE ÇA ! …_

Hermione sortit rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur la Beuglante qu'elle venait de recevoir. L'instant suivant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Mademoiselle Granger ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Une fausse manip' avec mon portable.

-Très bien, fit l'infirmier qui venait de s'enquérir de son état.

La brune soupira avant de sortir la lettre magique de sous ses draps. Pour éviter que la magie n'interfère avec les soins et aussi pour ne pas se faire prendre, la jeune femme restreignait son utilisation de la magie au maximum. Seulement, quand elle avait vu Coquecigrue arriver avec une lettre, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas pour lui apporter des fleurs.

En prévision des lettres de fans ou au contraire, des menaces de mort, Hermione avait cherché pendant sa convalescence tous les sorts qui pourraient lui être utiles pour examiner un courrier, ou, comme maintenant, faire taire une Beuglante et la transformer en simple lettre. Elle lut la missive et eut une grimace de dégoût.

 _Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça !  
_ _Je vous ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute sur le quai 9 ¾ et je vous ai cherché partout dans le train …_

Hermione doutait franchement de ces affirmations. Connaissant la tendance de Molly Weasley de toujours partir à la dernière minute pour la gare, il n'avait pas dû faire longtemps le pied de grue là-bas. Et avec sa paresse habituelle, les chercher aurait voulu dire faire un effort qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire.

 _J'ai pensé que vous aviez raté le train et que vous m'attendiez au château mais vous n'étiez même pas à notre table ! C'est quand je n'ai pas vu les affaires d'Harry dans le dortoir que j'ai compris que vous ne reveniez pas à Poudlard ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit ?_

Hermione sourit froidement. Harry avait totalement raison, Ron avait vraiment pris pour acquis qu'ils allaient venir avec lui sans en demander la confirmation, surtout que le doute était permis avec son handicap.

 _Je ne veux pas rester tout seul ici ! Vous avez intérêt à venir me chercher pour que je vienne à Grimmaurd Place !_

La jeune femme ne fit que survoler le reste du texte. Elle était remplie d'ultimatums mais pas une seule fois, il ne demandait s'il ne leur était pas arrivé quelque chose.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la chambre

-Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? railla Hermione. Pourtant, il criait assez fort.

-Disons que sa lettre a eu un petit accident, fit Harry avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai ordonné aux Elfes de détruire toutes les Beuglantes. J'ai oublié de dire que j'attendais avec impatience celles des Weasley. Quel dommage …

-Tiens, regarde par toi-même, fit Hermione.

Harry lâcha la lettre très rapidement.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de faire le taxi, grogna Harry. Et en plus, il pense qu'il va s'installer chez moi ? Aucune chance ! Pourquoi il ne rentre pas chez ses parents ?

-Parce que le règlement d'Poudlard spécifie que tout élève qui fait sa rentrée doit passer l'année à l'école, sauf événements graves, récita Hermione. Et que s'il veut quitter l'école avant, il doit soit se faire accompagner par un membre du personnel enseignant, soit se faire récupérer par un adulte. Sachant que ses parents ne voudront pas qu'il quitte l'école sans projet solide, ne reste que nous deux. Enfin toi, en l'occurrence.

-En plus de me faire engueuler, je serais la bonne poire ? fit Harry. S'il veut nous rejoindre, qu'il se débrouille comme un grand. Qu'il assume qu'il ne s'est pas renseigné un minimum sur ce que nous voulions faire à la rentrée.

Hermione soupira. Harry avait raison, même s'il aurait pu utiliser des moyens plus doux. Mais Ron ne semblait pas comprendre ses torts donc il fallait bien des mesures plus … percutantes.

-Je vais relancer le sort pour dérouter tout ton courrier, prévint Harry. A moins que tu veuilles …

-Ne fais rien, souffla Hermione. J'aime avoir des nouvelles de Georges.

-Très bien, fit Harry. Mais si une seule personne se permet …

-Oui, oui, tu défendras ma vertu, sourit Hermione en tapotant son bras.

-J'ose espérer que je n'ai vraiment pas à la défendre et que tu as eu l'occasion de voir le grand méchant loup, sourit Harry, calmé.

-Parce que toi, tu as eu le temps ? renvoya Hermione

-Touché, s'inclina Harry.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer.


	7. Les Enseignements de la vie

**_Les Enseignements de la vie_**

L'hiver déposait son manteau de neige sur le pays. Ce jour-là, Harry avait eu une pause dans son emploi du temps plein à craquer où il avait réussi à caser une séance d'Occlumencie avec le désormais Seth S. Prince. Ça avait été un peu compliqué de ne pas donner de justifications aux Malfoy mais il avait ainsi pu libérer trois créneaux d'une heure et demie. Quand on savait qu'il travaillait de huit heures du matin à dix-neuf heures trente le soir avec seulement une heure pour le déjeuner, c'était vraiment un miracle !

-Vous sachant hors de Poudlard, j'aurais cru vous voir plus souvent dans les journaux, railla gentiment Severus.

Leur relation s'était adoucie au fil des séances. Les souvenirs qu'il avait donnés quand il avait cru mourir avaient fait comprendre à Harry que Severus Snape était bien plus complexe qu'on ne pouvait le croire et paradoxalement très enfantin dans sa haine. Ils avaient discuté à cœur ouvert – et surtout, avec une bonne dose de Veritaserum, vu les personnages – et maintenant, ils pouvaient discuter sans se sauter à la gorge et même se lancer des piques sans le prendre au premier degré.

-Je passe mon temps enfermé dans le manoir des Malfoy, haussa des épaules Harry. Comme les protections ont été restaurées, je défie Skeeter de venir espionner. Quoique, un scarabée grillé doit être pas mal …

-Que dit Lucius de vos progrès ? demanda Severus

-Il dit que j'apprends très vite, sourit Harry. Il ne sait pas que l'Occlumencie aide vachement aussi.

-Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à vous apprendre, rappela Severus. Vous avez atteint un niveau auquel je ne vous imaginais pas voir arriver. Dire que c'était le lien avec Voldemort qui vous empêchait de développer vos capacités …

-Laissons les morts où ils sont, fit Harry. De toute façon, je vous ai déjà dit que deux de vos séances seront données aux Gobelins pour les cours de gestion. Je compte toujours vous emmerder une fois par semaine.

-Langage, prévint Severus.

-Comment ça se passe pour Seth Prince ? demanda Harry en passant outre l'avertissement

-Les journaux anglais ont noté la ressemblance physique avec moi mais c'est tout, fit Severus. La Guilde de Potions a accepté de me faire passer la maîtrise juste avant Yule.

-Mes félicitations, sourit Harry.

-Rien n'est joué, déclara Severus.

-Vous plaisantez ? ricana Harry. Vous êtes sûrement le pire professeur que j'ai rencontré mais vous êtes incollable sur les Potions. Ce ne sera qu'une formalité.

-Si vous le dites, dit Severus. Je reviens sur votre détestable habitude de faire la une des journaux. Comment se fait-il que vous n'y soyez plus ?

-Disons que j'ai demandé innocemment à Lucius s'il touchait des droits à l'image de la part des journaux anglais. Quand il m'a répondu que oui mais qu'il a compris que moi, non, il a proposé que son avocat se mette en relation avec le mien pour « régler mes dettes ». Ils ont posé un ultimatum en mon nom : soit toutes les personnes qui ont utilisé mon nom et mon image sans mon autorisation me reversaient toutes les sommes qu'ils me devaient et faisaient une jolie lettre d'excuses qu'ils publieraient, soit je les traînais au tribunal et je leur prenais au minimum le double de ce qu'ils me devaient. Trois auteurs et deux éditeurs sont déjà ruinés et me doivent encore de l'argent et les autres réfléchissent sérieusement à ce qu'ils vont faire.

-Vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle, sourit Severus.

-Je commence à en avoir assez de devoir ménager le monde Sorcier, grogna Harry. Vous connaissez leur dernière lubie ? Ils veulent me voir marié dans les plus brefs délais ! Ils ont même fait le classement de celles qui me conviendraient le mieux !

-Quel journal ? demanda Severus

-Et ça vous fait marrer en plus, pesta Harry. Demandez à Hermione, c'est elle qui les collectionne.

-Dois-je m'attendre à y voir figurer en première place cette chère Ginny Weasley ? ricana Severus

-Aucune chance, grogna Harry.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Ragnok avait demandé à le voir immédiatement. Surpris, Harry s'était excusé auprès de Narcissa, puisqu'il devait écourter une leçon de danse, et se rendit séance tenante à Gringotts._

 _-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry_

 _-Molly Weasley vient de demander l'activation du contrat de mariage, gronda Ragnok._

 _-Vous avez trouvé des solutions pour le casser ? pressa Harry_

 _-A l'instant, souffla Ragnok._

 _-Est-ce que j'ai besoin de la présence de Ginny ? demanda Harry_

 _-Non, répondit Ragnok._

 _Harry avisa un calendrier. Le Poudlard Express était en train de traverser le pays pour ramener les élèves vers leurs familles. Un timing parfait, en somme._

 _-Que disent vos espions à propos des préparatifs ? demanda Harry_

 _-Le Burrow a subi un grand coup de neuf, ricana Ragnok. Un mage marieur a été engagé pour Yule. Molly Weasley a fait confectionner une magnifique robe de mariée pour sa fille. A vos frais, bien entendu, comme l'exige le contrat._

 _-J'ai bien envie de me servir de ce contrat pour porter plainte contre elle, grommela Harry._

 _-C'est possible, concéda Ragnok. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous souhaitiez vous engager dans un débat aussi ardu que les mariages arrangés Sang Pur._

 _-C'était une idée en l'air, sourit pauvrement Harry. Bien, dites-moi comment annuler cette aberration …_

 _Le brun comprit que si le contrat existait, c'était que Molly l'avait créé quand Harry avait atteint ses dix-sept ans, âge de sa majorité et où il pouvait librement signer tout document en son nom. Seulement, il s'avérait que c'était le point faible de l'entourloupe. Comme Harry était majeur, son consentement devait être total dans son sang. Un simple rituel – autorisé par le Ministère, par chance – permettait de le vérifier et quand la signature devint grise – signe que le consentement n'était pas là – Harry sourit machiavéliquement. Il attendit que Ginny rentre au Burrow ainsi qu'Arthur avant de s'y présenter._

 _-Harry ? s'étonna Ginny qui avait ouvert la porte. Je ne savais pas que tu venais !_

 _-Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, sourit Molly qui arrivait derrière elle. Entre, mon chéri._

 _Le brun eut un sourire figé et obéit. Hermione avait pu lui faire lire la lettre que la matrone lui avait envoyé – la sienne s'était bizarrement enflammée aux premiers éclats de voix colériques – et il savait qu'elle était contre le fait qu'ils ne poursuivent pas leur scolarité à Poudlard. Si on ajoutait le fait que quand elle avait débarqué à Grimmaurd Place, il avait refusé qu'elle vienne s'y installer « pour veiller sur lui » et lui enseigner les us et coutumes Sang Pur, alors on comprenait que Molly Weasley n'aurait jamais dû être enjouée de la présence d'Harry Potter._

 _-Installe-toi, nous devons parler, sourit Molly. Toi aussi Ginny, ça te concerne._

 _Ginny, surprise, jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ne voyant qu'une seule raison pour que sa mère ait attendu son retour pour lui parler mais Harry semblait serein en s'asseyant. Tous les deux refusèrent la tasse de thé et même Arthur était curieux de ce qui allait se passer._

 _-Peu avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne meure, il avait accepté de signer un contrat de mariage en ton nom, Harry, pour que tu épouses Ginny, révéla Molly. J'étais ravie de la situation et lui aussi parce qu'avec Ginny, il pouvait être sûr que tu serais protégé des vautours qui en auraient à la fortune des Potter et ma fille aurait été à l'abri du besoin._

 _Harry applaudit mentalement Molly. L'une des premières leçons de Lucius avait porté sur les unions magiques. Le mensonge de la matrone était très bien ficelé car les contrats de mariage signés par les tuteurs n'étaient que très rarement examinés par les enfants, puisque les parents leur expliquaient dans les moindres détails toutes les clauses négociées puis les documents étaient laissés dans les coffres des tuteurs jusqu'à leur mort._

 _-Maman … souffla Ginny. Je ne veux pas épouser Harry !_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? houspilla Molly. Nous en parlions encore avant que tu ne partes et tu le voulais encore !_

 _-Non, maman, réfuta Ginny. Je t'avais dit que j'aimais Harry, mais que s'il ne m'aimait pas et que si j'en avais la possibilité, je ne l'épouserai pas !_

 _-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! siffla Molly_

 _Ginny allait bondir sur ses pieds mais Harry posa sa main sur la sienne et l'enjoignit au calme._

 _-La question ne se pose pas puisque vous vous aimez, menaça Molly. Vous avez de la chance que je sois si prévoyante, le mage va vous marier dans trois jours, à Noël._

 _-Pourquoi aussi vite ? fit Arthur qui reprenait péniblement ses esprits. Un mariage s'organise et surtout, il faut l'accord des principaux intéressés ! Même s'ils sont sortis ensemble, ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait qu'ils soient en couple pour qu'ils puissent envisager leur avenir ensemble, qu'il y ait un contrat ou pas ? D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait pas laissé de possibilité à Harry de se rétracter s'il trouvait l'amour._

 _Harry concéda ce point. Albus Dumbledore portait l'amour en très haute estime – surtout quand on voyait le baratin qu'il lui avait sorti comme quoi c'était l'amour de sa mère qui l'avait protégé du sortilège de la mort et qui empêchait Voldemort de le posséder – et il n'aurait jamais oublié de laisser une échappatoire à Harry dans le cas où il tomberait amoureux._

 _Pour les détails, ce n'était pas encore ça …_

 _-Le contrat dit qu'ils doivent se marier, s'irrita Molly en commençant à monter dans les aigus._

 _Harry décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter cette mascarade._

 _-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ? rugit une voix. FAUX FRERE, ESPECE DE …_

 _Le brun ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et lança sans baguette un sort de Silence et un autre de Pétrification. Il se leva souplement et se mit devant le rouquin._

 _-Tu devrais savoir que j'ai horreur qu'on me crie dessus, déclara froidement Harry. Concernant Poudlard, je te rappelle que tu ne nous as pas demandé une seule fois si nous allions y revenir. Pourtant, Hermione et moi t'avons laissé assez d'indices pour que tu le comprennes ou au moins, que tu aies des doutes. Mais non, tu étais persuadé que nous allions y aller et tu étais bien l'un des seuls ! Avant que tu ne me le demandes, si je ne réponds pas à tes lettres, c'est parce que les Elfes de maison ont pour ordre de détruire toutes les Beuglantes qui me sont adressées. Donc tu sais ce qui te reste à faire maintenant …_

 _Harry se tourna vers la matrone en sortant le fameux dossier de sa poche. Elle le reconnut aussitôt et commença à blêmir. Elle devint totalement blafarde quand le brun le déchira sous ses yeux._

 _-C'est un contrat magique … balbutia Molly._

 _-Il n'a de magique que le nom que vous lui donnez, siffla Harry. Je dois avouer que votre histoire était crédible, mais il y a certains points que vous ne connaissez pas. D'abord, le professeur Dumbledore ne s'est jamais rien permis de faire quoi que ce soit en mon nom, même me retirer de l'argent. Alors un contrat de mariage ? Aucune chance. Ensuite, le contrat semble dater de l'année de mes quinze ans, âge auquel je devais être encore sous la tutelle du professeur. Or, il le savait, tout document fait en mon nom devait avoir sa signature et la mienne tant que j'étais mineur, selon les règles de la famille Potter. En feuilletant ce document, je me suis aperçu que celle du professeur Dumbledore était curieusement absente. Enfin, les Gobelins sont particulièrement attentifs sur les contrats que signent des héritiers Sang Pur qui viennent d'obtenir leur majorité, surtout avec qui ne sont pas du tout à leur avantage. Ils ont voulu en discuter avec moi et quand ils ont compris que je n'étais même pas au courant, un simple rituel validé par le Ministère a achevé de les convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un faux._

 _-TU DEVAIS TE MARIER AVEC ELLE ! hurla Molly_

 _En réponse, la magie d'Harry explosa en vagues menaçantes, oppressant tout le monde._

 _-J'entends aujourd'hui faire mes choix seul, pas qu'on me les impose, gronda Harry. Si Ginny et moi devions nous marier, ce sera notre choix et non votre volonté. Chacun d'entre nous avons un libre-arbitre que nous entendons bien utiliser à notre guise. Vous aviez d'autres projets pour nous ? Oubliez-les. Je ne suis pas votre faire-valoir et je ne le serais jamais. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un membre de ma famille mais désormais, vous pouvez oublier ce titre._

 _Harry tourna les talons et sut que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds ici._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-J'ai déjà discuté avec Ginny cet été et nous sommes d'accord que nous deux, ça ne se fera pas, déclara Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

-Et pour le reste ? railla Severus

-Qu'elles aient les couilles de venir, provoqua Harry. Je les recevrais.

Severus ne voulut pas s'avouer qu'il n'avait plus un naïf Gryffondor sous les yeux mais bien un Sorcier qui boufferait bien du lion.

-Sinon, j'aurais un service à vous demander, fit Harry.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment plus vous passer de moi, ricana Severus.

-Parlez-moi de Voldemort, dit Harry.

Severus se figea.

-Pourquoi ? gronda Severus

-Est-ce que vous trouvez cela normal qu'on m'ait obligé à l'affronter sans me dire pourquoi ? déclara pensivement Harry en regardant dehors. Oui, il a fait des centaines de morts mais pourquoi je ne sais pas pourquoi il le faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait pour avoir autant de supporters ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit pour vous convaincre de vous rejoindre ? Parce que même si vous étiez fou de colère et haineux contre le monde entier, vous ne vous seriez pas engagé dans quelque chose d'aussi grand sans qu'il y ait de solides arguments derrière. Vous êtes trop intelligent et bien trop méfiant pour ça.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda finalement Severus

-Parce que j'ai des projets, avoua Harry. Je ne veux pas que, parce qu'ils sont trop ambitieux pour les Sorciers anglais, on m'accuse de reprendre le flambeau de Voldemort. Je veux savoir s'il avait raison de faire trembler le pays sur ses fondations.

-Je veux en faire partie, ordonna Severus.

Harry se tourna vers lui, interrogatif.

-Dumbledore était dans la même position que vous quand il a vaincu Grindelwald, s'expliqua Severus. Il avait la possibilité de réformer le monde Sorcier, porté par la reconnaissance que lui vouait le peuple. Il avait des idées mais très vite, il s'est pris pour Dieu. A mes yeux, parce qu'il a fait ses plans seul. Et il a fait des erreurs qui ont plongé notre monde dans le chaos et qui nous a fait perdre des personnes qui nous étaient chères. Qui ont transformé votre vie en enfer.

-Vous voulez être mon garde-fou ? comprit Harry en souriant

-Oui, avoua sans honte Severus. Si le monde doit être changé, il faut que vous compreniez qu'il doit l'être par une équipe provenant de différents horizons, pas par un seul homme.

-J'aime votre vision des choses, sourit Harry.

Et ils scellèrent leur accord par une poignée de mains.

§§§§§

-Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ? demanda Andromeda

-Il faut dire que tu as des méthodes percutantes pour le faire, marmonna Harry en se redressant sur ses jambes.

Comme Narcissa l'avait proposé, Harry avait demandé à Andromeda si elle pouvait lui donner des cours pour pouvoir obtenir ses ASPIC sans problèmes. L'aînée des Black avait commencé mi-novembre, car elle devait s'occuper d'un Teddy Lupin qui digérait mal la mort de ses parents. Ces leçons privées avaient eu pour conséquences de permettre à Harry de voir plus souvent son filleul, s'étant déjà résolu à ne le voir par intermittence pendant toute l'année. Tous les trois avaient fini par faire le deuil de leurs morts et se voyaient avec plaisir.

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Andromeda avait adopté la même politique que Lucius. Elle vérifiait rapidement que les sorts appris à Poudlard étaient maîtrisés avant de passer l'essentiel de son temps sur ceux mis de côté. Pour sa plus grande hilarité, elle avait commencé par les sorts purement ménagers, notamment ceux de nettoyage, parce qu'elle ne perdait pas une seule occasion de lui fourrer Teddy dans les pattes.

Harry avait également été choqué d'apprendre que les sœurs Black étaient toutes les trois des duellistes accomplies. Un jour, alors que Lucius avait montré son scepticisme concernant les aptitudes en Duel aussi bien d'Andromeda que de Narcissa, ces dernières avaient voulu lui faire une démonstration. Pour l'occasion, Draco avait accepté de faire équipe avec Harry, tous les deux étant reconnus comme de bons duellistes.

Ils s'étaient fait battre à plates coutures.

Même si les deux sœurs ne s'étaient plus entraînées ensemble depuis leur enfance, il était clair qu'elles savaient se battre avec un coéquipier, qui plus est un membre de leur famille. Quand Andromeda avait appris la mésentente entre les deux plus jeunes, elle les avait pris entre quatre yeux et leur avait rappelé que le même sang Black coulait dans leurs veines même s'ils n'en portaient pas le nom et que puisqu'ils étaient les nouveaux chefs de leurs familles respectives, ils seraient amenés à travailler ensemble, que ce soit pour les affaires ou au Magenmagot, et qu'il était impensable qu'ils perdent tout ce qu'ils avaient sur des histoires enfantines. Donc, sans qu'ils aient eu leur mot à dire, Harry et Draco avaient deux heures de Duel par semaine et outre le fait qu'ils en profitaient pour se défouler, ils apprenaient également à se connaître sans le carcan des maisons de Poudlard et de leurs préjugés tenaces.

Ce jour-là, Andromeda avait décidé de tester Harry dans ses aptitudes en magie sans baguette. Quand la Sorcière avait vu ce qu'il pouvait faire, le brun avait été surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus que cela. Elle lui avait alors répondu que contrairement aux croyances du Ministère, il s'agissait d'une aptitude souvent présente parmi les Sang Pur et que ce n'était pas qu'une question de puissance mais aussi de façon d'appréhender la magie. Les Sang Pur enseignaient dès le plus jeune âge à ses descendants que la Magie était Une et que tout était possible avec elle. L'école fermait volontairement cette porte pour que les enfants ne se mettent pas en danger. C'était pour cela qu'il y avait très peu de Nés Moldus capables d'user de magie sans baguette parce que depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le monde Sorcier, on leur avait toujours seriné qu'il y avait des choses impossibles à faire avec la magie. Quand Harry avait révélé ce point à Hermione, cette dernière avait grommelé que les mensonges éducatifs étaient levés dès que possibles dans le monde Moldu mais que le monde Sorcier se complaisait à cumuler erreurs sur erreurs avec les jeunes Sorciers. Andromeda avait toutefois mis un bémol sur la capacité de magie sans baguette, comme sur toutes les capacités dites hors normes pour le Ministère. Pour les Sang Pur, ça avait beau être courant et connu, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on les voyait souvent. Pour la magie sans baguette, par exemple, Harry était le seul à développer le don complètement, Severus Snape n'en ayant eu qu'une maîtrise limitée. La Métamorphomagie, que possédaient Nymphadora Tonks et maintenant son fils Teddy Lupin, n'avait plus été vue depuis près de cent ans et le Fourchelangue, depuis cent cinquante, le tout en Grande Bretagne. Ces dons étaient bien plus répandus dans le reste du monde.

Donc pas la peine qu'il prenne la grosse tête.

Andromeda vérifia la puissance mise dans les sorts, sa précision et sa rapidité avant de faire une pause. Quand le jeune homme métamorphosa deux serviettes en magnifiques fauteuils sans baguette, elle plissa des yeux.

-Où se trouve ta baguette ? interrogea Andromeda

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'utiliser, avoua Harry. Ce matin, elle a failli me brûler les doigts.

-Cela arrive qu'une baguette ne soit plus en phase avec son propriétaire, expliqua Andromeda. Les baguettes produites en masse par Ollivander sont bien pour apprendre la magie mais dans les cas où les Sorciers ont gagné un apport de magie lors de leur dix-septième anniversaire, la baguette ne convient plus forcément et il est plus sûr d'en changer. Si on prend en compte le fait que peu de temps avant ton anniversaire tu as affronté Voldemort, je pense que c'était couru d'avance.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir aller chez Ollivander, avoua Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Andromeda

-Si on oublie que dès que je ferais un pas dehors, je me ferais sauter dessus, railla Harry, c'est cette histoire de Trace qui me chiffonne.

-En quoi ? demanda Andromeda

-Quand je suis entré dans le monde Sorcier, Hagrid m'a directement conduit chez Ollivander en déclarant que c'était le seul fabriquant de baguettes du pays, songea Harry. Comme il est situé sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est un passage incontournable. Mais il ne vend pas que des baguettes à des enfants de onze ans, j'imagine, et il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu faire de manipulations particulières avant qu'il ne me donne ma baguette. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas me vendre une baguette qui a encore la Trace ? Comment sait-on si elle ne l'a plus, surtout que c'est un moyen du Ministère de contrôler les Sorciers mineurs ? Et surtout, qui me dit que la Trace ne peut être utilisée pour me pister ? Si je ne réponds pas à leurs lettres, c'est pour une raison et je n'ai pas envie de me faire traquer.

-Ce n'est pas faux, sourit Andromeda. Mais prenons une question à la fois. J'ai un livre dans ma bibliothèque qui concerne la Trace. Il serait instructif que tu le lises pour calmer tes angoisses naissantes. Ensuite, les secrets d'Ollivander sont les siens et lui seul pourra t'affirmer ou non si la Trace est sur la baguette qu'il te vend. Malheureusement, le sort qui permet de vérifier est classé « magie noire » donc à moins de te trouver dans une demeure ancestrale dont le sort de protection de secret est activé, tu ne peux le lancer n'importe où. Pour la Trace en elle-même … malheureusement, tu as raison, elle peut très bien permettre de localiser un Sorcier. C'est une technique détenue par les Langues de Plomb et à mon souvenir, elle n'est pas utilisée. Mais qui sait ce qui se passerait si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains …

-Ollivander est-il vraiment le seul fabricant de baguettes du pays ? demanda Harry

-Non, révéla Andromeda. C'est l'un des plus anciens et le seul qui accepte de travailler avec le Ministère. Les autres sont plus discrets parce qu'ils travaillent avec des ingrédients et des éléments jugés inacceptables par le Ministère. D'ailleurs, il cherche toujours un moyen pour les rendre hors la loi.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me mettre en contact avec l'un d'entre eux ? demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, répondit Andromeda. Pendant que j'y pense, un avantage que tu auras, c'est que personne ne saura où tu auras acheté ta baguette. Les fabricants gardent leurs secrets et leur métier même est un secret.

-Parfait, sourit Harry. Une chose de moins sur laquelle je pourrais me faire harceler.


	8. Histoire Sorcière

**_Histoire Sorcière_**

Yule arrivait et Andromeda, Narcissa et Lucius en profitèrent pour lui faire un cours complet sur les fêtes et les célébrations Sorcières.

-Mais pourquoi on n'apprend pas ça à Poudlard ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que ça fait partie du cours d'Etude des Sorciers, expliqua Andromeda. Mais ce cours a été supprimé peu de temps avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? s'indigna Harry

-Le professeur Dumbledore l'a justifié en déclarant qu'il aurait plus sa place dans les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, répondit Lucius. Seulement, il s'avère que le professeur Binns n'a pas changé son cours d'un iota depuis sa mort donc ce n'était pas sur ordre du directeur qu'il allait le faire.

Harry appréciait de moins en moins les décisions qu'Albus Dumbledore avait prises pour l'école de magie.

-Donc Halloween … fit Harry.

-Samain, corrigea immédiatement Narcissa. Retenez bien que les fêtes judéo-chrétiennes se calquent sur les fêtes païennes, surtout pour permettre une conversion des peuples plus simple. Avant, les Sorciers et les Moldus vivaient ensemble.

-Donc, Samain, reprit Harry. C'est la fête des Morts.

-Un hommage aux disparus, confirma Lucius. C'est un jour de conjecture magique qui est unanimement fêté à travers le monde dans toutes les communautés magiques.

-Les autres créatures magiques fêtent Samain ? s'étonna Harry

-Toutes les célébrations Sorcières sont fêtées par tous les êtres magiques sous d'autres noms, répondit Andromeda. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont considérées comme des jours de trêves.

-Que Voldemort ne respectait pas, constata Harry.

-Les Sang Pur ne participaient pas à ces raids-là, assura Lucius.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

Lucius était hésitant mais un coup de coude de Narcissa le lança.

-Nous étions cloués au lit à ces dates-là, soupira Lucius. La Magie nous faisait payer nos actes, toutes les tortures, tous les meurtres auxquels nous prenions part les jours de conjecture magiques. C'est uniquement ces jours-là que la Magie pouvait surpasser l'appel de Voldemort. Généralement, quand un Mangemort ne voulait plus le servir, il essayait de se rendre à ses pieds ces jours-là.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passait ? demanda Harry

-Il arrivait mort aux pieds de Voldemort, révéla Lucius. Consumé par sa magie.

Harry devint vert. C'était une mort horrible.

-Tout le monde peut y assister ? demanda Harry

-Ceux qui sont présents doivent participer aux célébrations Sorcières, prévint Andromeda. Être simple spectateur n'est pas possible.

-Même les enfants ? fit Harry

-Oui, confirma Narcissa. C'est un jour de communion magique donc il est conseillé d'y aller. La magie brassée aide les enfants à avoir leurs premières manifestations de magie.

-Alors pourquoi Neville … fit Harry avant de se taire.

Toutes les histoires que le jeune homme lui avait racontées l'avaient quand même pas mal remué.

-Il faudrait poser directement la question à lady Longbottom, fit Narcissa. Je ne préfère pas m'avancer sur le cas de son héritier.

Harry comprit aisément que les histoires de famille n'étaient pas là pour être répandues comme des ragots sordides.

-Vous voulez me faire participer à Yule ? reprit Harry

-Ce serait un bon début, confirma Lucius. Vous voir à cette célébration montrera que vous prenez à cœur votre héritage. Vous vous démarquerez ainsi à la fois de Voldemort et de Dumbledore.

-Il ne célébrait pas les fêtes Sorcières ? s'étonna Harry

-Il a interdit leur célébration dans l'enceinte de l'école quand il est devenu directeur, pinça des lèvres Andromeda.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas insurgé ? fit Harry

-Il s'est justifié en déclarant que les Nés Moldus n'avaient pas assez de magie pour pouvoir supporter les célébrations, renifla Narcissa. Malheureusement, il passait pour la personne qui s'y connaissait le plus sur les Nés Moldus donc la majorité s'est rangée de son avis.

-Et c'est vrai ? questionna Harry

-C'est un point sur lequel il faudrait se pencher, avoua Lucius. Car on ne sait pas sur quoi s'appuyait Dumbledore pour assurer cela. Il était connu qu'il ne se référait pas aux études étrangères et que les Sang Pur refusaient d'intégrer les Nés Moldus dans les célébrations depuis le début du siècle sans une solide préparation.

Harry prit note dans un carnet. Hermione serait ravie de se prêter à l'expérience une fois qu'elle serait sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez parlé de l'Histoire de la Magie, se rappela Harry. Est-ce qu'il n'y a que les guerres contre les Gobelins ?

-Non, assura Andromeda. Binns a une histoire personnelle avec les Gobelins en fait. Son père, ses frères et son grand-père aimaient s'en prendre à eux et les tuer pour le plaisir. Un jour, ils ont été pris et jugés par la justice Gobeline. Ils ont été condamnés à travailler dans les mines pour plusieurs années. Pour éviter une nouvelle guerre, le ministère a ordonné que tous leurs biens soient reversés aux Gobelins en guise de compensation. Binns, en sortant d'école, était sur la paille et sans argent, il a dû devenir enseignant au lieu de la flamboyante carrière qu'il s'imaginait avoir.

-Mais ce qu'il ne veut pas savoir, ajouta Lucius, c'est que ceux qui l'ont dépouillé de son héritage, ce sont les bureaucrates du Ministère et non les Gobelins, qui avaient simplement l'intention de bloquer la partie de l'héritage qui lui revenait jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans.

-C'est essentiellement à lui que l'on doit la mauvaise réputation des Gobelins, termina Narcissa.

-Et on ne vire pas ? s'estomaqua Harry

-Cela fait un professeur en moins à payer, railla Lucius. Même s'il raconte n'importe quoi.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe. Certes, Minerva était moins aveugle sur les actes de Dumbledore mais réussir à la convaincre de virer Binns ? Il préférait laisser ce travail à Hermione. La logique, c'était elle. Lui, c'était plutôt l'instinct.

-En parlant d'histoire Sorcière, j'ai noté que Fleury et Bott ne vendaient pas des livres dessus, fit remarquer Harry. Pourtant, avec le nombre de Nés Moldus qui arrivent chaque année …

-Le Ministère a un contrôle très strict sur ce qui se vend sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Lucius. Pour cela, il avait accordé de gros avantages fiscaux contre un droit de regard sur leur marchandise. Il trie donc tout ce qui lui semble correct de tout ce qui lui parait illégal. En réponse, l'Allée des Embrumes a vu le jour.

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un endroit mal famé, hésita Harry.

-Ce n'est pas un lieu recommandé en pleine nuit, concéda Andromeda. Elle a sa réputation déplorable uniquement parce que les créatures magiques circulent librement à visage découvert sans que qui que ce soit ne s'insurge et où les Aurors doivent en priorité appliquer le droit magique avant les lois du Ministère.

-C'est également un lieu où les Sang Pur se retrouvent, fit Narcissa. Son véritable nom est le Quartier des Embrumes, car il regroupe tous les commerces qui ne sont pas politiquement corrects aux yeux du Ministère.

-S'il y a un sujet qui n'est pas traité sur le Chemin de Traverse, il le sera sûrement dans le Quartier des Embrumes, conclut Lucius.

Harry prenait plein de notes, comme toujours. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait cacher autant de choses aux enfants provenant du monde Moldu alors que c'était dans l'apprentissage de leur monde ! Mais d'un autre côté …

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez rien fait pour changer cet état de fait ? demanda Harry

Lucius se raidit légèrement mais ce fut Andromeda qui lui répondit.

-C'est plus un concours de circonstances qu'une situation intentionnelle, avoua Andromeda. Les « mages noirs » qui se sont élevés ces derniers siècles avaient le soutien d'une partie des Sang Pur. Quand ils étaient emprisonnés ou vaincus, les Sang Pur devaient se faire discrets pour qu'on n's'en prenne pas à eux. Le ministère en profitait alors pour faire passer des dispositions contre lesquelles nous nous serions opposés ou à la rigueur, nous aurions fortement demandé à modifier.

-Et ceux qui s'opposaient aux mages noirs ? demanda Harry

-Comme vous, vous voulez dire ? sourit Narcissa. C'était des Nés Sorciers généralement qui n'étaient pas aux faits des us et coutumes Sang Pur. C'est un peu pour cela que nos traditions se perdent.

-Et Dumbledore ? fit Harry

-Le cas de Dumbledore est un peu différent, avoua Lucius. Il a très vite été conscient du pouvoir qu'il détenait et a voulu en faire usage. Seulement, il a oublié que le monde Sorcier ne se constituait pas uniquement de Nés Sorciers et que les Sang Pur n'étaient pas à part seulement pour une histoire d'argent. Il avait de bonnes intentions mais il s'est perdu en chemin et a omis de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul au monde.

-Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, fit Andromeda. Je vais te donner un grimoire qui va te résumer comment va se passer Yule. Préviens le jeune Longbottom que tu vas aller à la célébration de Stonehenge.

-Ça ne se fête pas au sein de chaque famille ? sursauta Harry

-C'est un jour de communion, sourit Andromeda. Tous les Sang Pur sont invités à célébrer la Magie tous ensemble.

Harry salua ses hôtes avant de rentrer à Grimmaurd Place.

§§§§§

Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Hermione avait décidé de passer deux semaines chez Harry. Le brun avait accepté de l'héberger et puisque les Elfes de maison étaient à son service, c'était un soulagement pour lui qui était inquiet pour son amie.

Harry l'avait mise au courant du projet de Lucius Malfoy de le convier à la célébration de Yule. Intriguée, Hermione avait demandé si elle pouvait elle aussi y assister et Andromeda lui avait alors demandé de lire le grimoire qu'elle avait confié à Harry pour qu'elle puisse se préparer. Le fauteuil roulant Moldu avait posé un problème mais Harry et Blaise s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'aider. Harry avait avoué qu'il s'était retenu d'hurler de rire quand il avait vu la petite silhouette de son amie perdue dans les bras musclés du grand noir.

La cérémonie avait été riche et la brune, après cela, s'était posé beaucoup de questions. En effet, l'argument principal de Dumbledore avait été balayé quand Poppy l'avait examinée après la célébration pour lui révéler que les nerfs sectionnés plusieurs mois plus tôt s'étaient en grande partie régénérés. Pire, Hermione et Harry avaient pu noter que leur magie était bien plus calme.

Ce jour-là, Hermione était seule dans le manoir Black. Harry avait un important rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait décaler et malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient, la jeune femme était heureuse de ne plus voir son ami lui tourner autour à l'affût de ses moindres besoins. Elle était consciente que c'était pour lui la première fois qu'il pouvait se vanter d'inviter quelqu'un chez lui et de son propre aveu, il se calmerait après son départ.

La brune avait décidé d'investir la bibliothèque des Black. Le brun avait retiré tous les grimoires lourdement enchantés, le temps de les rendre inoffensifs, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'intéressants aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait porté son choix sur l'un d'entre eux qui parlait des tribunaux magiques, les ancêtres du Département de la Justice magique. Les lois étaient en train de lui ressortir par les yeux et il lui fallait absolument une pause.

Alors qu'elle allait s'emparer d'une délicieuse pâtisserie préparée par les Elfes de maison, l'un d'entre eux apparut devant elle.

-Calla, salua Hermione. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Calla ne voulait pas déranger maîtresse Hermione mais la personne à la porte insiste, s'inclina Calla.

Hermione avait travaillé au corps trois jours durant les Elfes de maison de la famille Potter et Black pour qu'ils l'appellent maîtresse Hermione au lieu de maîtresse Hermione Granger Madame … jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il ne suffisait que d'une seule parole d'Harry pour qu'ils le fassent. La brune lui avait fait lourdement payer cette blague douteuse.

-Qui se trouve à la porte ? demanda Hermione

-Molly Weasley Madame, répondit Calla.

Hermione grimaça. Quand la matrone avait appris que son fils se trouvait à Poudlard sans ses meilleurs amis, elle avait d'abord envoyé une Beuglante puis avait débarqué au manoir Black pour avoir des explications. La discussion avait été houleuse mais Harry avait réussi à lui cacher qu'elle avait été internée dans un établissement médical pour une rééducation lourde. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'honneur de revoir Molly depuis les courses de rentrée scolaire, en septembre dernier.

-Que veut-elle ? soupira Hermione

-Molly Weasley Madame veut entrer, répondit Calla.

-Fais-le, ordonna Hermione. Mais conduis-la dans le petit salon. Ne lui laisse aucune possibilité de se promener seule dans la maison.

Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance mais elle considérait que même étant invitée dans la maison de son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas à elle de faire la visite. D'autant plus que la rousse n'était pas en odeur de sainteté après la découverte des contrats de mariage.

Un autre Elfe de maison l'amena rapidement dans la pièce correspondante avec un service de thé avant de se positionner dans un coin. La brune ne s'en offusqua pas. Les ordres d'Harry avaient été clairs, elle ne devait surtout pas rester seule. Autant d'habitude, cela l'agaçait un peu, autant en ce moment, elle était rassurée qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, elle serait mise à l'abri et protégée.

La jeune femme se figea. Si on revenait seulement quelques mois en arrière, elle n'aurait jamais pensé être en sécurité avec une tierce personne en présence de Molly Weasley. Mais le harcèlement continu dont elle avait fait preuve et surtout, le … « coup de pute », il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, avec le mariage arrangé entre Ginny er Harry sans l'accord d'aucun d'entre eux avait drastiquement fait chuter son estime d'elle. C'était une chose sur laquelle elle allait devoir méditer.

La matrone entra brusquement dans la pièce et fit un tour d'horizon.

-Où se trouve Harry ? demanda sèchement Molly

-Il avait des affaires à régler, répondit Hermione. Prenez place, je vous en prie. Une tasse de thé ?

-Non, fit Molly.

La brune sentit parfaitement le regard critique que posa la matrone sur elle. Malgré une prise en charge étroite, Hermione avait perdu beaucoup de poids et cela se voyait. Au début, elle se lançait des Glamour mais après avoir oublié une fois alors qu'elle devait rencontrer Neville, elle avait renoncé. Elle savait que cela faisait un choc mais les gens devaient comprendre qu'une guerre ne se gagnait pas uniquement avec de bons sentiments.

-Tu te laisses aller, déclara Molly, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-Du moment que je suis bien dans ma peau, je ne vois pas où est le problème, haussa des épaules Hermione. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je dois voir Harry, s'entêta Molly.

-Il n'est pas là, répéta Hermione. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

-Je vais l'attendre, déclara Molly.

-Il ne rentrera pas avant un moment, insista Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Molly.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu ne marches toujours pas ? s'étonna Molly. St Mungo fait pourtant des merveilles pour les blessés accidentels.

-Mon cas est plus … délicat, fit Hermione en serrant les deux accoudoirs. Je ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient faire quoi que ce soit.

-Balivernes ! s'exclama Molly. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas confiance en la magie ! Elle résout tout, tu sais.

 _Sauf votre stupidité_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

La brune se souvenait parfaitement avoir expliqué pendant l'été aux Weasley que son état ne pouvait être traité par l'hôpital Sorcier mais visiblement, c'était entré dans une oreille et sorti de l'autre pour le fils comme pour la mère.

-Madame Pomfrey m'a assuré que les progrès de la Médicomagie n'étaient pas assez développés pour mon cas, fit Hermione.

-Ça se saurait si elle s'y connaissait, renifla Molly.

Hermione se retint d'écarquiller des yeux.

 _En fait, Harry ne plaisantait pas,_ comprit Hermione.

Son ami lui avait déjà avoué que la matrone semblait croire qu'elle avait la science infuse. Il lui avait raconté quand elle avait argué qu'elle saurait s'occuper de lui alors que son état nécessitait des connaissances pointues en Médicomagie qu'elle n'avait pas mais aussi que si le contrat de mariage avait dû être activé, le couple aurait dû se référer à elle sur tous les points de la vie courante, y compris comment élever les enfants qu'ils auraient. Ayant noté les différences de traitement qu'il y avait rien qu'entre Fred, Georges et Ron, on pouvait sans aucun doute dire qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure placée pour en parler.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? grogna Molly. Ce n'est pas correct pour une jeune fille bien élevée !

Hermione baissa le regard sur sa robe Moldue et ses pieds nus. Comme elle ne marchait pas, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre des chaussures, alors qu'elle ne sortait pas du manoir Black, surtout que le sol était nettoyé et lustré tous les jours par les Elfes de maison. Mais qu'on se le dise, elle ne l'aurait pas fait au Burrow, peu sûre de l'hygiène du sol.

-Ma tenue ? bafouilla Hermione

-Une jeune fille bien élevée ne dévoile pas ses bras ! s'enflamma Molly. Et cette coupe !

-C'est une tenue Moldue, argumenta Hermione.

-Mais tu es une Sorcière, contra Molly.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Sorcière, oui, mais Née Moldue ! Pourquoi devrait-elle renier ses origines ?

-Je n'ai que ça, déclara Hermione.

-Je t'emmènerai faire les magasins au Chemin de Traverse, décida Molly.

-Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas vraiment adapté pour les fauteuils roulants, grinça Hermione.

Elle se souvenait encore de son expédition avec Harry et Ron courant septembre. Sans la magie sans baguette du brun, elle aurait été jetée par terre de nombreuses fois et avec la foule qui grouillait autour d'eux, elle se serait fait piétiner sans remord.

-Tu ne sais pas comment faire, renifla Molly.

 _Mais bien sûr,_ railla Hermione _. C'est vous qui êtes dans un fauteuil roulant._

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la brune était moins conciliante avec les gens. Et là, Molly Weasley, avec sa sollicitude démesurée qui en devenait presque déplacée, lui portait sur les nerfs.

-Je viens de me souvenir qu'Harry m'avait dit qu'il ne serait là qu'après le dîner, mentit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est donc pas utile que vous restiez ici.

-Je peux attendre ! protesta Molly. Il y a bien quelque chose à faire dans une si grande maison !

-Je ne peux pas vous permettre de rester ici, déclara gravement Hermione.

Molly devint rouge.

-Je fais partie de la famille d'Harry ! pesta Molly

-Vous n'habitez pas ici, pointa Hermione. En tant qu'invitée d'Harry, je ne peux vous permettre de rester ici. Si vous voulez le voir absolument, repassez ce soir mais sinon, écrivez-lui une lettre.

Visiblement, cela ne plaisait pas à la rousse qui se leva, menaçante. Hermione s'empara de sa baguette et le geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Tu oserais m'attaquer ? gronda Molly

-Me défendre, corrigea Hermione. Surtout si je me sens menacée, même avec un proche.

Hermione ne sut jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer. Calla était intervenue pour la transplaner directement dans sa chambre. La brune mit quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits.

-Calla ? appela Hermione, hésitante

-Maîtresse Hermione va bien ? demanda Calla

-Oui, merci, souffla Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-La magie de Molly Weasley Madame était clairement menaçante pour maîtresse Hermione, expliqua Calla. Calla a emmené maîtresse Hermione dans sa chambre pendant que les autres expulsaient Molly Weasley Madame.

-Mais elle ne m'avait pas attaqué ! protesta Hermione

-Mais Molly Weasley Madame en avait l'intention, déclara Calla. Les ordres de maître Harry étaient clairs, maîtresse Hermione ne devait courir aucun danger.

-Merci Calla, soupira Hermione, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Je vais m'allonger un moment.

-Bien, maîtresse Hermione, répondit Calla avant de partir.

L'adrénaline mit un moment à redescendre et la brune prit son temps pour analyser ce qui s'était passé. Il semblait évident que la matrone avait perdu son sang-froid quand Hermione ne lui avait pas donné les bonnes réponses. Mais la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Molly tenait tellement à s'imposer à Harry. Oui, il était orphelin, oui il était le meilleur ami de son dernier fils, oui, il était sorti avec sa fille. Mais était-ce une raison pour qu'elle croie qu'elle avait droit de regard sur sa vie ? A ses yeux, non. Harry allait devoir vérifier ce qu'il y avait en plus du contrat de mariage illégal pour que Molly se fasse aussi insistante.

Hermione se redressa, pâle comme la Mort.

Elle allait devoir raconter à Harry ce qui venait de se passer dans sa propre maison !

Misère, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes …

§§§§§

Ginny soupira de soulagement.

Après qu'Harry ait déchiré le contrat de mariage sous les yeux de sa mère, l'ambiance au Burrow était devenue sombre. Arthur avait lourdement tempêté en apprenant toute l'histoire et quand il avait exigé des explications à Ron concernant ses propos à Harry, il n'avait pas été loin de lui coller une baffe bien méritée.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait demandé l'autorisation à son père de pouvoir se réfugier chez Georges après que Molly ait voulu lui montrer sa façon quant au fait qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier avec Harry Potter. Arthur, ayant arrêté l'altercation, lui avait permis et depuis, Ginny aidait au magasin.

Cela l'arrangeait car ainsi, elle pouvait voir ses amis mais surtout UN ami.

Nathan Brooke était un nouvel élève à Poudlard. Serdaigle de 7e année, il avait clairement montré qu'il était intéressé par la rousse. Cette dernière était durement ébranlée par la mise au point qu'elle avait eu avec Harry et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était contre toute attente Luna qui lui avait conseillé de tenter sa chance, même s'il semblait proche des Serpentards. Elle avait découvert un garçon à son goût et même s'il correspondait aux standards de sa mère, elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui dire.

-Bonjour, fit Ginny alors qu'elle accueillait un énième client à la caisse du magasin de Georges. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé pour vous ?

-Ce serait parfait si la jolie demoiselle en face de moi acceptait mon humble présent, fit une voix masculine.

Ginny soupira, lasse. Elle était jeune, elle était jolie et elle se faisait draguer plus souvent qu'à son tour. Elle allait renvoyer l'idiot dans ses pénates quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un edelweiss. Admirative devant la fleur, elle la prit délicatement et respira son parfum. Elle voulut remercier son admirateur et croisa un regard qu'elle connaissait.

-Nathan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir, sourit Nathan.

-Je … commença Ginny.

-Ginny ! interpella Georges en rigolant. Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici pour flirter !

-La ferme Georges ! aboya Ginny

Sans se préoccuper de son interlocuteur, elle s'empara de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la balança à son frère. Ce dernier attrapa le bracelet … et se transforma en poule caquetante.

Ginny cacha son visage entre ses mains avec un gémissement désespéré tandis que Nathan explosait de rire.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, les Weasley étaient vraiment drôles et intéressants à côtoyer !


	9. La Constitution Sorcière d'Angleterre

**_La Constitution Sorcière d'Angleterre_**

-Merci d'être venus, sourit Hermione.

La jeune femme en avait marre de tourner en rond. Parmi les nombreux livres qu'Harry lui avait apportés –qui étaient soigneusement rangés dans une bibliothèque magique extensible cachée par magie aux soigneurs – elle s'était beaucoup intéressée à ceux sur le droit Sorcier. Plusieurs choses lui semblaient assez aberrantes mais comme les connaissances d'Harry avaient des limites, elle avait préféré s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

En l'occurrence, Neville.

Ce dernier, avouant son ignorance comme son intérêt, avait proposé de contacter d'autres personnes qui pourraient les renseigner.

Ce qui expliquait la présence de Théo Nott et de Blaise Zabini.

Les deux anciens Serpentards, d'après ce que Neville avait révélé à Hermione, étaient connus pour rédiger les contrats en vogue dans leur maison. D'ailleurs, les études d'avocat de Blaise pouvaient singulièrement les aider.

Hermione avait eu une permission pour sortir et avait invité les trois jeunes hommes dans un salon de thé non loin du quartier magique. Heureusement pour elle, Harry avait des voitures et des chauffeurs qui l'avaient aimablement conduite au point de rendez-vous. Le fauteuil n'avait pas posé de problème car comme c'était un établissement Moldu, il pouvait s'adapter au handicap de ses clients.

-C'est … différent, fit Théo en observant les alentours.

Sang Pur, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le monde Moldu et il était clair qu'à ses yeux, il manquait quelque chose.

-Dès que je serais sur pied, je te ferai visiter, affirma Hermione.

-Je pensais que les Médicomages affirmaient que ton état était définitif, s'étonna Blaise.

Hermione serra fortement le poing. A peine avait-elle quitté l'infirmerie qu'elle avait découvert que les Médicomages qui l'avaient examiné avaient donné une interview pour révéler son état. Autant pour le secret médical …

-Le monde Sorcier a montré ses limites, pas le monde Moldu, ricana Hermione. J'imagine qu'ils attendent avec impatience que mon nom apparaisse dans la rubrique nécrologique ?

-Ils ont osé te dire qu'il valait mieux pour toi de mourir ? fronça des sourcils Théo

-Non, ils l'ont dit derrière la porte qui n'était pas fermée, déclara Hermione, écœurée. Pour eux, il est plus facile de vénérer une martyre que de regarder une héroïne handicapée.

-Encore et toujours les apparences, siffla Neville.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, fit Hermione en chassant l'angoisse sourde qui s'emparait d'elle quand on parlait de son état de santé. Pour ne pas m'ennuyer, je me suis plongée dans les lois Sorcières. C'est moi ou c'est un vrai bordel ?

-C'est un vrai bordel, confirma Blaise. Rien n'est classé, tout est fait selon la situation du moment. Honnêtement, j'ai parlé avec des Sorciers qui voulaient être avocat comme moi et ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait que les Gobelins qui pouvaient s'y retrouver.

-Je suis tombée sur des lois qui datent de plusieurs siècles et je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'elles n'aient pas été abrogées plus tôt, s'exclama Hermione.

-Parce que quand on veut le faire, il y a toujours une application de cette loi, haussa des épaules Théo. Si elle est appliquée au même moment, on ne peut y toucher. Et quand tu regardes bien, c'est pour plusieurs années et on oublie.

-Je suis curieuse de savoir comment font les autres pays, fit Hermione.

-Si tu as du temps à perdre, je peux te le fournir, proposa Blaise.

-Merci, sourit Hermione. J'avais une autre question. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des lois pour le Sorcier commun et d'autres pour les Sang Pur ?

-C'est exact, confirma Neville. Notamment les règles d'héritage. Cela fait partie des privilèges qu'il serait fou de toucher.

-Tu m'aurais dit ça quand j'ai fondé la SALE, j'aurais hurlé au meurtre, sourit Hermione. Mais entretemps, j'ai compris que les Sang Pur avaient un rôle dans le monde Sorcier qu'il me fallait découvrir avant de me battre contre eux.

-Merci Merlin, tu as enfin compris ce qu'on se tue à dire, soupira Théo.

-Vous pensez que ce serait mal pris si je faisais un code des lois Sorcières et Sang Pur ? hésita Hermione

-Tu as quoi exactement en tête ? demanda Blaise

-Je voudrais qu'on abroge toutes les lois injustes ou complètement farfelues, même à vos yeux, soupira Hermione. Mais je ne connais pas la procédure …

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, réfléchit Théo. La moitié du Magenmagot a dû être renouvelé à cause de la guerre. Nous sommes donc moins de personnes à être attachées au passé, surtout quand on regarde à quoi ça nous a menés. Tu te doutes que ça ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts ?

-Je sais, assura Hermione. Mais il est temps que ce pays arrête d'être figé dans le passé, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si, sourit Neville. On te laisse faire alors.

-Merci, sourit Hermione.

§§§§§

Avec les nouveaux documents que les trois Sorciers avaient apportés, Hermione ne chômait plus. Avec son efficacité coutumière, elle classa rapidement les lois en plusieurs catégories, prenant soin de laisser celles avec une application strictement Sang Pur de côté. Comme l'avait dit Théo, elle avait fini par comprendre que les Sang Pur étaient une classe à part et que si c'était le cas, c'était pour une raison valable. Avant de faire des bêtises, elle préférait se renseigner au préalable.

Très vite, les lois discriminatoires à l'encontre des créatures magies formèrent une pile assez conséquente. Comment, avec tout ce que les Sorciers avait fait contre eux ces cent dernières années, ils n'avaient pas pris les armes contre eux pour défendre leur droit à la vie qui leur était retiré parce qu'ils étaient différents, voire leur adhésion pure et simple aux actes barbares de Voldemort ? En voyant cela, la jeune femme avait honte d'être Sorcière.

Pire encore, quand Blaise avait fini par lui apporter les codes de lois de la France, de l'Espagne ou de la Russie, l'Angleterre apparaissait comme étant la plus arriérée de tous ! Comment expliquer que la Russie, considérée comme étant la nation Sorcière la plus traditionnaliste d'après Théo, accepte toutes les créatures magiques dans ses écoles ou que les Nés Moldus soient pris en charge dès leurs premiers éclats de magie voire qu'ils disposent d'un orphelinat qui leur était spécialement dédié alors que c'était loin d'être le cas en Angleterre ? Que les familles de Nés Moldus soient immédiatement soumises à un serment inviolable de ne pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur les pouvoirs de leur enfant et le monde auquel il appartenait réellement ? Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de son cas. Minerva McGonagall s'était présentée à son domicile après la réception d'une lettre assez ambigüe, leur avait montré que la magie existait, leur avait indiqués comment accéder au Chemin de Traverse puis au quai 9 ¾.

Et c'était tout.

Pas de mise en garde par rapport au secret qui devait être gardé ou autre précaution du même acabit. Certes, le bon sens avait voulu que ses parents se taisent sur les pouvoirs de leur fille sous peine d'être considérés comme fous mais quand des parents sont moins scrupuleux ? La Loi du Secret est violée et les Oubliators interviennent.

Toujours après que le délit soit commis.

Qu'est-ce qui empêchait l'Angleterre de mettre en place des mesures de prévention comme en France ? C'était inscrit dans la loi que les proches des Nés Moldus devaient être mis sous serment !

-Tu m'as l'air particulière remontée, constata Harry en arrivant.

-Comment peut-on vivre dans un monde aussi … rétrograde ? cracha Hermione en désignant ses notes. Je savais que le monde Sorcier était loin d'être avancé mais par rapport aux autres pays, c'est une honte !

-A ce point ? s'étonna Harry

-Tu savais que si on avait dû suivre les lois, Teddy aurait dû être tué ! siffla Hermione. Tout cela parce que les loups garous n'ont pas le droit de procréer en Angleterre !

Harry se redressa. Quand le sujet touchait la famille proche, il ne répondait plus de rien.

-Tu sais que Remus n'aura pas droit à l'Ordre de Merlin parce qu'il est un loup garou ? grinça Hermione. Alors que quand ça a été créé, toute créature douée de magie, _y compris les Sorciers_ , pouvaient y prétendre ? C'est encore plus hypocrite que ceux qui vont y avoir droit sans même avoir mis le petit doigt sur le champ de bataille !

-Hermione … fit Harry pour tenter de calmer la jeune femme. Que peut-on faire contre ça ?

-Nott, Zabini et Neville sont d'accord pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans les lois, soupira Hermione. Ils pensent que puisque la majorité du Magenmagot a été renouvelée, il y a plus de chance pour qu'on puisse faire disparaître certaines lois.

-Tu penses que c'est possible ? demanda Harry

-C'est de la politique, déclara Hermione. Et là, ce n'est plus mon domaine. Je suis trop directe pour qu'on me prenne au sérieux.

-Tu peux me donner une copie de ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Harry, ayant une idée

-Fais comme chez toi, invita Hermione.

Harry fit alors apparaître une pile imposante à ses côtés qu'il rapetissa et qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? pria Harry en prenant place à ses côtés et en l'embrassant sur sa tempe comme à son habitude

Vaincue, Hermione partit sur un autre sujet.

§§§§§

Severus jetait un œil imperturbable sur les documents qu'Harry avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt. Penché sur la table basse avec sa propre pile, Draco les examinait lui aussi.

-Pour quelque chose qui a été fait en quelques semaines à peine, c'est du bon boulot, décréta Draco.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles que tu complimentes Granger ? railla Severus en reposant sa feuille

-La personne m'horripile mais je ne peux que m'incliner devant son travail, renifla Draco. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-L'organisation du Ministère a joué contre la Magie, répondit Severus. Comment on pouvait se douter qu'on avait une telle bombe sous nos pieds ?

-Peu importe, balaya Draco. Personnellement, je ne peux pas croire que père ait fait voter certaines lois qui le mettaient directement en position délicate.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui tendit une feuille qu'il parcourut rapidement. La loi en question permettait la confiscation des biens d'une créature magique si elle était jugée coupable de crimes contre des Sorciers. Certes, la formulation était autre mais quand on savait lire entre les lignes, on comprenait clairement que c'était les créatures magiques qui étaient visées. Or, quand on cherchait bien, les Sang Pur avaient du sang de créatures magiques actif dans les veines. Draco avait raison, Lucius n'aurait jamais dû être favorable à cette ineptie, surtout avec la Marque des Ténèbres qui était sur son bras et le sang Vélane qui coulait dans ses veines.

-Tu penses qu'elle a eu des applications ? demanda Severus

-Il me semble … fit Draco en fouillant les documents. Voilà ! Oui, elle en a eu quelques-unes … Aucun Sang Pur mais plusieurs Sang Mêlés. Je reconnais quelques noms non favorables au Ministère … Tiens donc, je pourrais presque dire que ce n'est pas une surprise …

-Quoi donc ? fit Severus

-La loi a été appliquée sur la demande d'une certaine Dolores Ombrage, ricana Draco.

Le blond se plongea dans les documents et vérifia rapidement une information avant de passer à un autre fichier et ainsi de suite.

-Je note que la majorité des lois discriminatoires contre les créatures magiques ont été initiées par Ombrage ces quinze dernières années, déclara Draco.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, renifla Severus. Elle ne supportait pas Hagrid et Firenze et quand Voldemort a fait main basse sur le Ministère, c'était elle qui était en charge du fichage des créatures magiques. Draco ?

Le blond semblait préoccupé. Quelque chose dans ces lois n'était vraiment pas claire.

-J'ai l'impression que la formulation veut également toucher les Sang Pur, marmonna Draco.

-Connaissant le personnage, cela ne serait pas si fou, fit Severus. Mets-les de côté et tu y réfléchiras à tête reposée. Que penses-tu du projet de Granger ?

-Maintenant qu'on a ça entre les mains, déclara Draco en montrant les dossiers éparpillés, c'est loin d'être du temps perdu.

-Et visiblement, elle s'est concentrée que sur ce qui s'est fait les cinquante dernières années, releva Severus. Imagine si elle remonte plus loin. L'apocalypse se déclencherait.

-Je suis partant pour l'y aider, sourit Draco.

-Tu as des comptes à régler ? s'étonna faussement Severus. Il me semblait pourtant que le Ministère n'avait que très peu touché à ton héritage. Pour une fois, Lucius avait vraiment prévu le coup.

En effet, pour éviter que l'institution ne se remplisse les poches, le patriarche avait fait mettre toutes ses possessions au nom de Draco qui en avait l'usufruit et la gestion mais la possession que quand il deviendrait lord Malfoy. Toute ponction du Ministère devait être justifiée et les abus très chèrement payés, surtout avec une telle famille. Ainsi, le Ministère avait pu retenir une amende bien trop importante pour le crime pour lequel Lucius avait été condamné que Draco s'était empressé de convertir en don pour la fondation d'un orphelinat Sorcier, ce qui avait fait hurler toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu faire leur fortune sur le dos des Malfoy, et Ombrage en tête.

-Le Ministère est facilement corruptible, rappela Draco. Personnellement, ce n'est pas un souci mais je me dis que si un jour, je veux avoir un jugement juste, alors il faudrait régler le problème dès maintenant.

-Cela voudrait dire de changer tout le Ministère depuis ses fondations, nota Severus. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

-Si on regarde bien, ce n'est pas ce que voulait faire Voldemort ? ricana Draco. Autant se servir de ce qu'il a fait.

Severus ne put que concéder ce point.

§§§§§

 _Susan,  
_ _Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous parler en dehors du contexte scolaire mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide.  
_ _Enfin, pas moi, plutôt Hermione. Mais elle ne sait pas que j'ai fait appel à toi.  
_ _Pour ne pas s'ennuyer, elle s'est mise à étudier toutes les lois du monde Sorcier et au fur et à mesure de ses questions, elle a réuni autour d'elle une équipe …_

Amélia Bones, directrice de la Justice Magique, était surpris par la lettre que lui tendait sa nièce. Cette dernière avait combattu à Poudlard pour la Bataille Finale et elle s'en était sortie avec plusieurs malédictions qu'heureusement, les Médicomages avaient réussi à enlever. Elle avait demandé à refaire sa dernière année et alors qu'elle était revenue chez elle depuis quelques jours à peine, Susan lui montrait ce qu'elle avait reçu deux jours avant son retour.

Intriguée, Amelia relut attentivement la lettre signée Harry Potter avant de la poser.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Susan qui se triturait les mains

-Non, toi, qu'en penses-tu ? sourit Amelia. La lettre t'est adressée, je te rappelle.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de suivre tes pas, avoua Susan. Mais ce qu'on me propose, c'est … énorme.

-Mais néanmoins nécessaire, compléta Amelia. Il est vrai que le moment est idéal pour faire le ménage dans toutes ces lois obsolètes mais le travail est titanesque. Il n'a jamais été fait depuis la création du Ministère et si quelqu'un tentait l'aventure, il était impitoyablement écrasé.

L'un de ses assistants avait voulu tenter le coup, alors que le pays était en période de paix. La veille du jour où il devait déposer son dossier de réforme législative, il avait été retrouvé tabassé à mort dans une ruelle. L'enquête en avait conclue à une agression Moldue mais Amelia s'était toujours dit que les Aurors avaient été invités à choisir la solution de facilité. Surtout quand on savait que la victime n'irait jamais dans le monde Moldu, pour tout l'or du monde. Depuis ce jour, elle constituait un dossier sur chaque Sorcière et chaque Sorcier qui travaillait sous ses ordres et notait chaque pas qu'il ou elle faisait dans l'institution. Un jour, elle s'était promis de faire payer toutes les personnes qui préféraient le son des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes plutôt que de rendre justice. Mais elle était trop en vue pour cela …

-Penses-tu qu'on nous prendra au sérieux ? s'inquiéta Susan

-Le fait qu'Harry Potter soutienne le projet devrait assurer qu'on l'écoute, réfléchit Amelia. Mais que le fils Nott et le fils Zabini en soient ne le fera pas gagner des supporters. Malheureusement pour le Sorcier lambda, seuls les Sang Pur versés dans les affaires s'y connaissent correctement en législation.

Mais Susan réfléchissait à son tour.

-Et si je demandais à Padma … fit Susan.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Amelia

-Padma Patil, l'une de mes camarades de classe, à Serdaigle, répondit Susan. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait créer une entreprise pour permettre aux Sorciers étrangers de pouvoir s'installer le plus sereinement possible en Angleterre. Elle dit que ça existe dans le monde Moldu à travers les ambassades et les associations mais quand son père a commencé à en parler autour de lui, on lui a ri au nez.

-Les étrangers sont très mal vus en Angleterre, rappela Amelia. Ce pays n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une terre d'accueil. Certaines lois n'aident pas non plus. Pourquoi veux-tu la contacter ?

-Pour que toutes les maisons de Poudlard soient représentées dans ce groupe, répondit Susan. A part cette année, on a toujours fait en sorte que les maisons se dressent les unes contre les autres, surtout les Gryffondor contre les Serpentards.

Amelia pinça les lèvres. Malheureusement, cette scission datait de l'époque où un certain professeur commençait à avoir de plus en plus d'importance, elle avait pu le voir en direct.

-Tous ensemble, on pourrait casser cette barrière qu'on nous a imposée pour que l'Angleterre retrouve sa place parmi les plus grands, sourit Susan. Nous devons commencer quelque part et la justice serait un bon début.

Amelia sourit. Oui, la justice serait un bon début, surtout pour éviter que ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius Black ne recommence. Enfermer un Sorcier sur la base des rumeurs et sans procès mais surtout, un Sang Pur, n'augurait rien de bon pour les leurs. Elle était consciente que le temps où ils régnaient sans partage sur la société Sorcière était révolu mais il serait bien qu'ils s'adaptent à la société actuelle. Nott et Susan seraient la touche Sang Pur, Patil et Zabini apporteraient leur point de vue de Sang Pur non anglais et Granger, celui Moldu. Oui, c'était équilibré.

-Tu penses pouvoir répondre favorablement à cette demande sans que ça empiète sur tes études ? demanda Amelia

-Oui, assura Susan.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour faire ce que tu veux, rit Amelia. Même si je suis ta tante, tu es majeure donc libre de tes choix. Mais si tu veux quand même mon avis, sache que je serais fière de toi quoi que tu fasses.

-Merci, souffla Susan en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Allez, file ! fit Amelia. Tu as une réponse à écrire !

§§§§§

Les yeux de Severus étaient secs mais s'il s'était laissé aller, il y aurait longtemps que ses larmes auraient coulées.

Alors que son intégration dans la famille Prince et son changement d'identité se finalisaient, Ragnok lui avait remis une lettre. Il avait eu l'ordre de le faire uniquement quand il serait plus en paix avec lui-même et quand il aurait fait des choix pour lui et non pour la sauvegarde des autres. Sur ses mots énigmatiques, le Gobelin l'avait laissé repartir chez lui avec le pli que le Sorcier avait ouvert une fois bien installé.

 _Mon cher Severus,  
_ _Je me doute que tu es surpris de m'imaginer prendre une plume et t'écrire cette lettre.  
_ _Mais alors que la Mort s'avance pour m'inviter à ma prochaine grande aventure, il me semble important de régler certaines affaires en suspens.  
_ _Je sais qu'une part de toi m'en a toujours voulu de ne pas avoir su protéger Lily après que tu sois venu me supplier de le faire. Certes, je n'aurais jamais dû céder pour introduire Pettigrow en tant que Gardien du Secret à la place de Sirius Black mais jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il avait pris la Marque et qu'il aurait livré sans état d'âme la famille de celui qui l'avait toujours protégé pendant sa scolarité …  
_ _Je te dois également des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé pendant ta cinquième année. Avec du recul, je m'aperçois que je n'ai fait que cumuler les erreurs avec cette histoire. A ma décharge, je refusais que le jeune Lupin ne soit exécuté pour ce que je pensais être une blague qui avait mal tourné. Je n'ai pas pensé que les jeunes Black et Potter avaient besoin de comprendre qu'ils avaient failli tuer l'un de leurs camarades sur la foi de leurs préjugés et de leur haine irraisonnée.  
_ _Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu aurais pu être traumatisé par le fait que tu as vu la mort en face à quinze ans à peine.  
_ _Je me rends compte que les Maraudeurs auraient dû être recadrés dès le début et non les laisser martyriser les Serpentards de plus en plus dangereusement, toi encore plus. Je ne peux que regretter que mes propres préjugés m'aient aveuglé sur la portée de leurs actes.  
_ _En regardant en arrière, en regardant la vie que j'ai menée, je me suis aperçu des nombreuses erreurs dont je me suis rendu coupable, surtout quand tu en as été la victime.  
_ _La première d'entre elles est certainement la plus cruelle. Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai vu les traces d'abus, les vêtements rapiécés, la négligence.  
_ _Mais je n'ai rien fait.  
_ _Depuis le temps, tu as dû apprendre que j'avais assez de possibilités pour protéger les enfants vivants dans les foyers défavorables. J'estime avoir trahi la confiance que tu pouvais avoir en le monde Sorcier en n'en enclenchant aucune pour toi.  
_ _Pour toi comme pour moi, je ne listerais pas ici tous les manquements à ton égard mais sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant défaut.  
_ _Tes choix ont pesé lourd dans la balance pour que tu deviennes ce que tu es mais j'assume totalement que les miens te concernant ont pesé tout autant.  
_ _Ces derniers temps, j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner mais rien n'était assez pour réparer le préjudice que tu as subi.  
_ _Comme tu as sacrifié ta vie pour cette guerre, j'ai décidé de te léguer la mienne.  
_ _Désormais, tu es mon héritier.  
_ _Normalement, ça aurait dû être l'un des descendants de mon frère Abelforth mais après en avoir discuté avec lui, il ne veut pas que ses enfants portent le poids de mon héritage. Il a réussi à s'affranchir de ma célébrité, ce n'est pas pour que sa descendance en reprenne le flambeau.  
_ _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à porter mon nom. Simplement, tout ce qui m'appartient deviendra désormais tien. Toutes mes recherches, même les plus obscures, mes livres, mes expériences, tout cela te revient, mon enfant.  
_ _A cause du chemin que ma vie a pris, je n'ai jamais pu avoir de famille et très vite, Poudlard en a fait un substitut. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.  
_ _J'avoue sans honte que je t'ai fait du mal mais sache que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils rebelle sur lequel je veillais avec bienveillance et amour.  
P_ _ardonne à un vieil homme ses erreurs et son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments.  
_ _Laisse-moi, pour une fois, écrire ces mots qui m'ont tellement brûlé les lèvres à force de les réprimer.  
_ _Severus, mon fils.  
_ _Avec tout mon amour,  
_ _Albus_

-Je vous pardonne, vieux fou, rit Severus à travers ses larmes.


	10. L'Ecole primaire de magie

**_L'Ecole primaire de magie_**

Même si Harry ne touchait pas terre avec ses nombreux cours, il y avait une chose qui lui tenait à cœur et à laquelle il travaillait le plus possible.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Merci de me recevoir si tardivement, sourit Harry. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais me libérer qu'à cette heure-là._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Minerva McGonagall. Moi-même, avec mes responsabilités, je ne peux me libérer aussi tôt que je ne le voudrais._

 _Alors que Samain était passé, Harry avait demandé un entretien avec la directrice de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas essayé plus tôt car il se doutait que l'ajout d'une nouvelle classe, sans compter la fin de la guerre et la reprise en main de l'école, ne devait pas être de tout repos._

 _-Je vous écoute, sourit Minerva._

 _-Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous pouvez trouver les enfants Nés de Moldus, déclara Harry._

 _La maîtresse de Métamorphoses le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis, avant de savourer une gorgée de la tisane qu'elle avait préparé._

 _-Le Grimoire de Poudlard est un artefact qui a été créé peu après la fondation de l'école, répondit Minerva. Les Fondateurs avaient du mal à ratisser les campagnes et à donner des cours en même temps donc ils l'ont fabriqué pour les aider. Il traque tous les éclats de magie accidentelle à travers le pays et les professeurs de l'école vont généralement chez la famille pour l'informer de la nouvelle condition de l'enfant concerné. Le Grimoire ne peut être déplacé et encore moins dupliqué._

 _Harry se renfrogna. Il avait compté dessus pour son projet._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Harry. Je …_

 _-Je n'ai pas fini, coupa Minerva._

 _Le brun la regarda, attentif._

 _-Le Grimoire puise sa puissance de l'école, poursuivit Minerva. Mais au fil des siècles, cette dernière s'amenuisait, jusqu'à un seuil critique il y a quatre siècles. Pour éviter que la Chasse aux Sorcières ne reprenne, le Département des Mystères avait créé un artefact semblable au Grimoire qu'il avait dupliqué et disséminé à travers tout le pays. Ces artefacts sont régulièrement mis à jour, réparés au besoin et constamment améliorés. Aujourd'hui, le Grimoire ne sert qu'à confirmer que tous les Sorciers de onze à dix-sept ans sont bien à Poudlard ou, au moins, dûment identifiés et surveillés par le Ministère. Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry, donc dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez savoir cela._

 _Harry soupira lourdement avant de se lancer._

 _-Je me suis toujours étonné en entendant mes camarades parler de leur enfance qu'ils avaient tous été éduqués à domicile, même les Weasley, avoua Harry. Chez les Gryffondors, seuls Hermione, Dean Thomas et moi sommes allés à l'école primaire, essentiellement parce que nous vivions chez les Moldus. Et encore, Dean en a été retiré quand il a eu ses premiers éclats de magie. C'est Andromeda qui m'a avoué que les Sorciers avaient gardé l'habitude du temps de la Chasse aux Sorcières de garder leurs enfants auprès d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se défendre par eux-mêmes, onze ans étant l'âge unanimement concédé pour dire que la magie d'un enfant était assez puissante pour défendre son porteur, même si elle était encore brute._

 _Harry fit une pause pour organiser ses pensées et pour exprimer clairement ce qu'il avait en tête._

 _-Ces derniers mois, continua Harry, j'ai fait des recherches. Je me suis aperçu qu'il n'existait qu'une seule école de magie, Poudlard, et que les autres avaient au fur et à mesure fermé d'abord à cause de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et de celle contre Grindelwald, puis à cause des massacres perpétrés sous les ordres de Voldemort. Que si Poudlard était aussi importante pour les Anglais, c'était parce que c'était véritablement l'endroit le plus sûr du pays ou plutôt, le seul endroit où les élèves pouvaient être protégés sans gros problème. Mais même sans ces guerres, les écoles se concentraient sur la tranche d'âge onze dix-sept ans. En-dessous, ils étaient gardés à la maison et au-dessus, c'était comme si on estimait que si on voulait faire le métier qu'on voulait, on devait se débrouiller seul._

 _-Vous voulez créer une école, comprit Minerva._

 _-Oui, confirma Harry. Une pour les plus jeunes._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Minerva_

 _-C'est parti de simples comparaisons avec le monde Moldu, avoua Harry en riant. Vous savez que l'école Moldue est obligatoire dès l'âge de six ans ? C'est comme ça que j'ai pu aller à l'école parce que je peux vous assurer que si ce n'était pas le cas, les Dursley m'auraient enfermé chez eux et vous auriez eu un illettré total quand j'aurais dû entrer à Poudlard, en étant gentil._

 _Le brun laissa passer l'éclair de tristesse et de culpabilité dans les yeux de son ancien professeur. Elle avait pressenti l'enfer qu'allait vivre Harry dans cette famille et jamais elle ne s'était pardonnée de ne pas s'être plus battue contre Dumbledore pour qu'il se rétracte._

 _-Beaucoup de choses sont maîtrisées par les Moldus à onze ans, fit Harry. La lecture, l'écriture, le calcul … Des choses que plusieurs de mes camarades Nés de Sorciers ne savaient pas faire correctement. J'en ai plein d'autres mais ce sont les premiers qui me viennent à l'esprit. En fait, il y a deux raisons principales pour lesquelles je voudrais ouvrir une école. Je voudrais qu'à onze ans, tous les enfants qui entreraient à Poudlard maîtrisent ce que les Moldus appellent les basiques mais aussi que la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ait plus lieu d'être._

 _Minerva reposa sa tasse sur la table._

 _-Ce sont des raisons très honorables que vous avez là, sourit Minerva. J'imagine que si vous me posez toutes ces questions, c'est pour trouver les Nés de Moldus qui pourraient intégrer votre école ?_

 _-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai une raison moins … altruiste._

 _-Je vous écoute, fit Minerva._

 _-Vous vous doutez de l'enfance que j'ai eue, déclara doucement Harry. Je ne dois pas être le premier à être rejeté par ma famille et je ne serais sûrement pas le dernier. Je veux pouvoir leur offrir une enfance satisfaisante. Je ne suis pas stupide, aucun ne sera heureux en sachant que sa propre famille ne veut pas de lui parce qu'il est différent mais au moins, chacun d'entre eux pourra avoir un lieu où ils ne seront pas des bêtes de foire, où ils seront normaux parmi les autres._

 _-C'est noble de votre part, souffla Minerva, émue._

 _-C'est l'une des choses qui manque à ce pays, déclara Harry. Nous sommes quand même l'un des derniers à ne pas avoir d'école primaire Sorcière. Oui, la Chasse aux Sorcières semble avoir eu un dur impact mais nous n'avons pas été les seuls à être touchés et les autres ont passé outre leurs craintes pour les créer. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêchait de le faire ? Rien._

 _-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Minerva_

 _-Votre soutien, sourit Harry. Mais aussi votre aide pour mener ce projet à bien._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

La directrice l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle lui avait indiqué toutes les lois correspondant à l'enfance et à l'éducation ainsi que les autorisations dont il aurait besoin. Elle lui avait également indiqué les besoins exacts d'une école afin qu'il se prépare à acheter ce qui semblait nécessaire et qu'il s'attèle à rechercher le personnel adéquat.

Quand il avait enfin fait la liste préliminaire, Harry s'était mis à la recherche d'un terrain qui pourrait accueillir l'école. Là-dessus, les Gobelins avaient été d'une aide très précieuse. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils en avaient trouvé plusieurs, avaient démarché les constructeurs et fait établir de nombreux plans par des architectes Moldus comme Sorciers. Le brun n'avait plus qu'à faire son choix.

Pour le personnel, Harry ne s'était pas embêté. Il refusait catégoriquement le personnel anglais. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion en remarquant à quel point les histoires de sang avaient pris des proportions incontrôlables sous Voldemort. En plus, les préjugés véhiculés dans le pays étaient assez tenaces et il ne tenait pas à avoir pour finir des racistes en culottes courtes. Un autre point qui lui faisait refuser les Anglais était leur mépris des autres races magiques. Comme le lui martelaient Andromeda, Narcissa et Lucius, la Magie était Une et toutes les créatures magiques étaient égales devant Elle. Les Sang Pur reconnaissaient parfois ne pas avoir le comportement adéquat avec les autres races magiques mais faisaient en sorte de ne pas se les mettre intentionnellement à dos, comme le faisait actuellement le Ministère et comme l'avait fait Voldemort.

Harry cherchait donc des Sorcières et des Sorciers bien précis pour son école. D'abord, qu'ils soient anglophones – parlant une autre langue couramment serait un avantage également – ensuite, qu'ils aient de l'expérience avec les enfants – une véritable expérience, pas du babysitting de temps à autre – et enfin, qu'ils disposent des diplômes Sorciers comme Moldus liés à l'enfance. Le brun avait bien noté que les Sorciers anglais étaient désespérants quand il s'agissait de psychologie, encore plus celle des enfants. Hermione avait avoué après la Bataille de Poudlard qu'avec les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans leur école, un soutien psychologique aurait été le bienvenu. Il refusait d'avoir des enfants traumatisés, que ce soit par leur environnement familial ou autre chose, sans qu'ils ne soient pris correctement en charge.

-J'ai l'impression que vous allez en faire un bunker, déclara Seth Prince en observant les plans.

Severus, après avoir appris le projet d'Harry, avait demandé à en être avec Minerva sous les traits de Seth Prince. Environ un soir par semaine, le brun rendait donc visite à la directrice avec lui pour les mettre au courant de ses avancées et qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Ce soir-là, ils étudiaient les plans de la future école.

-Je veux que les enfants soient protégés, rappela Harry.

-Mais nous sommes en temps de paix, rappela Minerva.

-Pour combien de temps ? pointa Harry. Je vous rappelle que même en temps de paix, Poudlard a été la cible de plusieurs menaces parce qu'on savait que si on tenait l'école, on tenait la plus solide place forte du pays, autant au niveau politique qu'au niveau de la structure. Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr.

-Ça l'est toujours, s'exclama Minerva.

-Vraiment ? railla Harry. Rien que pendant ma scolarité, Voldemort y est entré une fois, possédant un professeur. Dans les faits, deux Mangemorts y ont enseigné sans que ça ne gêne qui que ce soit et tous les deux s'en sont pris à moi dans l'indifférence la plus totale des autres, professeurs comme élèves. Sans offense, Seth, mais l'un d'entre eux était votre cousin Snape.

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Seth.

-Un loup garou a également enseigné, sans qu'aucune précaution ne soit prise, poursuivit Harry. J'adorais Remus, n'en doutez jamais, c'était l'un des meilleurs professeurs que je n'ai jamais eu, mais avec si peu de contrôle sur son loup et le fait qu'il se transforme dans la Cabane Hurlante, qui reste l'un des coins les plus prisés des élèves, même avec la potion Tue-Loup, vous l'auriez laissé rester au milieu d'enfants ? Moi non.

-Remus était le meilleur professeur qui s'est présenté … protesta Minerva.

-Lupin a été engagé uniquement pour servir d'appât pour Black, d'après les notes de Severus, corrigea Seth. Il avait certes les compétences pour enseigner mais pas les diplômes qui le prouvaient.

Minerva dut s'avouer vaincue.

-Je passe évidemment l'histoire du Basilic, celle des Détraqueurs ou encore celle des Mangemorts qui se sont introduits dans l'école, sourit Harry. Poudlard a perdu en sécurité ces dernières années. Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon école.

-C'est une structure Moldue, nota Seth pour changer de sujet.

-J'ai appris que les sortilèges Repousse-Moldus sont très gourmands en énergie, répondit Harry. Je préfère utiliser cette énergie pour quelque chose de plus utile.

-L'école sera visible par les Moldus ? s'étonna Minerva

-Elle a vocation à accueillir des enfants de Moldus, rappela Harry. Donc oui, elle sera visible.

-Et la Loi du Secret ? s'étonna Minerva

-Vous vous en souciez maintenant ? ricana Seth. Beaucoup des Nés de Moldus de Serpentard que vous êtes allée voir chez eux ont indiqué à Severus qu'aucune mesure n'était prise pour que le secret de notre monde soit gardé. Lui faisait l'effort de faire signer aux parents un contrat magique qui engageait toute la famille pour garantir leur silence.

Minerva baissa la tête, consciente qu'elle était en tort.

-C'est un point sur lequel il faudrait qu'on réfléchisse également, songea Harry en le notant dans un calepin. Enfin bref, l'école sera visible, je compte mettre en place un bus de ramassage scolaire, à l'image du Magicobus, sans ses désagréments, bien sûr. Ce serait beaucoup plus discret qu'un Portauloin ou une Cheminée.

-Pas bête, concéda Seth. C'est une pratique qui a court dans le monde Moldu. Un bus parmi les autres … Et pour l'école en elle-même ?

-D'après Hermione, Poudlard passerait pour une école d'élite, c'est ça ? demanda Harry

-Oui, confirma Minerva.

-J'avais pensé à une école privée, proposa Harry.

-Avec un recrutement sur dossier, ajouta Seth. Les Nés de Moldus proviennent de toutes les couches sociales et autant ce ne sera pas très compliqué de faire croire cela à l'entourage d'une famille aisée, ce sera plus compliquée pour une famille pauvre. Il faudra alors mettre en avant la mixité sociale.

-Vous semblez y avoir réfléchi, déclara Minerva.

-Vous n'avez pas eu la chance de lire les notes de Severus, déclara gravement Seth. Il est tombé sur les foyers les moins favorables à la présence d'un Sorcier. Vous n'avez pas eu à déployer des trésors d'imagination pour convaincre des parents que leur enfant n'était pas un envoyé du diable qu'il fallait exorciser ou tuer, au choix. Les Nés de Moldus qui n'arrivent pas à Poudlard ne le sont rarement de leur fait, Minerva.

-S'il vous plait, tempéra Harry.

Les deux aînés se reprirent.

-Seth, reprit Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que les porteurs de la Marque ne pouvaient pas approcher de chez moi. J'avais envie de reprendre cette protection pour l'école.

-Il s'agit d'un rituel de protection qui a en effet été détourné par le professeur Dumbledore, se rappela Seth. A la base, il interdisait à toute personne qui avait de mauvaises intentions par rapport aux lieux protégés ou aux personnes qui s'y trouvent d'entrer. Dumbledore s'était sûrement basé sur la marque de Severus pour y arriver. Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

-N'est-ce pas de la magie noire ? s'étonna Minerva

-Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que le professeur Dumbledore, intervint Harry. Je suis tout à fait conscient que la magie « blanche » peut tuer aussi bien que la magie « noire » peut protéger. Donc je me fiche un peu de quelle magie appartient cette protection.

-Mais pour répondre à votre question, fit Seth, selon les critères étriqués du Ministère, ce rituel est « blanc », même si on pourrait croire le contraire.

Tous les trois se mirent d'accord sur les différentes barrières qui seraient installées. Curieusement, Harry refusa net un Dôme d'Apaisement, qui tempérait drastiquement les comportements violents des élèves.

-Une école est faite pour apprendre, rappela Harry. Ce Dôme, même s'il part d'une bonne intention, ne permettra pas aux enfants d'apprendre à se contrôler. Il n'y en aura pas à Poudlard et encore moins dans le monde extérieur.

-Mais ça vous soulagera … protesta Minerva.

-Ce n'est pas en les rendant docile magiquement que vous en ferez des adultes responsables, répondit Harry.

-Vous en savez quelque chose ? railla Seth

-Mon cousin Dudley n'a jamais été puni durant son enfance, répondit Harry. Même quand il s'est amusé à me battre quasi à mort avec ses copains ou quand il a voulu volontairement me pousser du toit de l'école. Avec un Dôme, il aurait été pendant toute sa scolarité un gentil petit garçon qui remâcherait sa rancœur. Hors de ces murs ? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous auriez eu autre chose qu'un psychopathe. Ai-je tort ?

-De toute façon, le Dôme pourra être placé plus tard, trancha Seth. Passons à la suite.

Le choix du personnel déclencha un débat âpre.

-Je veux que le personnel de l'école puisse justifier de ses compétences, martela Harry. Que seul le personnel qualifié puisse approcher les enfants, pas comme à Poudlard ! Je suis certain que je n'aurais pas ça en Angleterre !

-Nous avons toujours eu du personnel hautement qualifié à Poudlard et il est anglais ! s'exclama Minerva

Seth se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Sur ce point, je suis obligé de rejoindre Harry, souffla Seth. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait été introduit dans le monde Sorcier par le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. Un garde-chasse, Minerva ! Qui avait été renvoyé de l'école avant même ses BUSE pour avoir été soupçonné d'avoir introduit une créature dans l'école qui avait tué une élève ! De mon point de vue, totalement inapte à expliquer à un enfant influençable de manière objective ce qu'est le monde Sorcier ! Le pire, c'est qu'il est devenu professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, toujours sans BUSE et encore moins d'ASPIC ou de diplôme supérieur ! Severus avait également noté qu'aucun professeur de Défense ces sept dernières années n'était qualifié pour enseigner et surtout, étaient tous dangereux pour l'école, lui y compris si on enlevait le fait qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore s'est battu bec et ongle pour garder une Sorcière qui avait fait une seule prophétie de toute sa vie …

-Deux, corrigea Harry. J'ai assisté à la seconde mais elle enseignait déjà depuis une dizaine d'années, il me semble.

-Bref, deux prophéties, reprit Seth, mais aucune compétence en Divination. Les seules personnes qui ont eu leur BUSE et leur ASPIC dans la matière ont révélé avoir un don de voyance qu'ils avaient appris à développer et à contrôler bien avant qu'ils n'aient de cours avec ce professeur. Les Gardiens du Temps ne la reconnaissent même pas comme l'une des leurs et vous devez vous doutez à quel point leurs avis sont suivis. Est-ce que vous appelez cela du personnel qualifié ?

Minerva fut foudroyée. Effectivement, si on se référait uniquement à Rubeus Hagrid, Sybille Trelawney et la liste des professeurs de Défense de ces dernières années, aucun ne pouvait justifier de leurs compétences dans la matière, même Severus qui n'avait que sa maîtrise de Potions.

-Je ne céderai pas sur ce point, assura Harry. Vous gérez comme vous l'entendez Poudlard, j'en ferai de même avec mon école. Je ne tiens surtout pas que ce soit une copie miniature de Poudlard sous le règne de Dumbledore.

-Le professeur Dumbledore était un grand Sorcier ! monta au créneau Minerva

-Qui n'était pas exempt d'erreurs, contra Harry. Et ces dernières années, il en a fait beaucoup. Osez me dire en face que Sirius aurait dû aller à Azkaban ou que j'aurais dû vivre coupé du monde Sorcier chez les Dursley.

Minerva baissa la tête, vaincue.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour dire si ce que Dumbledore a fait est bien ou non, tempéra Seth. Nous avons une école à mettre sur pied et ce n'est pas en restant dans le passé qu'on avancera.

-Vous avez raison, Seth, fit Harry avec un sourire contrit.

Le brun inspira un bon coup avant de consulter ses notes.

-Je pense engager des instituteurs Moldus pour que les enfants apprennent les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture correctement, entre autres, fit Harry. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander, les Nés de Moldus et les Sang Mêlés sont tous retirés du système scolaire Moldu dès qu'ils entrent à Poudlard. Pourquoi ?

-On fait en sorte qu'ils soient totalement intégrés dans notre monde après leur scolarité, assura Minerva.

-Je ne crois pas, non, intervint Seth. Il est connu que la majorité des Sorciers anglais qui ont des racines dans le monde Moldu y retourne quelques années après avoir terminé leurs études. D'après eux, ils n'ont pas accès aux emplois que leur donne droit leurs compétences et la discrimination est extrêmement forte. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas leurs diplômes Moldus ni même une possibilité de se mettre à niveau est un handicap.

-Je ne savais pas, déclara Minerva, troublée. Le Ministère …

Harry la coupa avec un rire sarcastique.

-Le Ministère nous a démontré, surtout ces dernières années, qu'il ne se préoccupait que du pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur les Sorciers et non son bien-être, siffla Harry. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il serait temps que vous enleviez les putains d'œillères que vous avez.

-Harry ! gronda Seth. Votre langage !

-Désolé, souffla Harry.

-Donc, des instituteurs Moldus, reprit Seth. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une connaissance du monde Sorcier.

-Je pensais choisir des Cracmol, avoua Harry. Mais il faudrait également des Sorciers en cas de magie accidentelle.

-Ce n'est pas bête, concéda Seth. Mais les Cracmol sont généralement chassés du monde Sorcier ou abandonnés dans le monde Moldu.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. C'est un point que je n'ai pas encore approfondi.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Seth

-C'est tout pour l'instant, déclara Harry.

-Je voudrais revenir sur l'orphelinat que vous comptez créer, fit Seth.

-Il n'en a jamais été question, fronça des sourcils Minerva.

-C'était juste évident, renifla Seth. Un enfant non désiré n'a jamais la vie facile. S'il sait qu'il y a un endroit où il ne sera pas regardé comme une bête de foire et où il sera en sécurité, il préférera y aller.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry.

-Vous comptez le coller à l'école ? demanda Seth

-En fait, j'étais parti pour le mettre sur le même terrain, avoua Harry.

-Il vaudrait mieux les séparer, conseilla Seth. Il est plus rassurant qu'il y ait une séparation nette entre l'école et l'orphelinat.

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Harry

-Chambre individuelle ou dortoir ? demanda Seth

-Dortoir pour les plus jeunes, réfléchit Harry. En revanche, j'avais pensé à une aile particulière pour les enfants qui iraient à Poudlard. Ainsi qu'accueillir les Cracmol.

-Comme je l'ai souligné, ils sont exclus du monde Sorcier dès qu'on apprend leur état, nota Seth.

-Mais pour autant, ils font partie de ce monde, rappela Harry. Ils n'ont pas de magie mais ils pourraient faire le lien entre les deux mondes officiellement.

-C'est un travail de longue haleine, déclara Seth.

-Nous n'aurons que cette possibilité pour leur rendre leur place, déclara Harry. Le monde Sorcier se reconstruit et il est temps que tout le monde retrouve sa place.

-Quand comptez-vous ouvrir cette école ? demanda Minerva

-Dans l'idéal, en janvier, répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi pas à la prochaine rentrée scolaire ? s'étonna Minerva

-Pour me démarquer ? plaisanta Harry. Non, je veux pouvoir aider au plus vite le plus d'enfants possible.

-Les Nés de Sorciers ne prennent en compte le cycle scolaire qu'à partir de onze ans, réfléchit Seth. Vous pourrez donc les récupérer au plus vite. Mais si vous voulez récupérer les Nés de Moldus, il va falloir que vous peaufiniez la façade Moldue avant de vous lancer.

-Je prends note, sourit Harry.

-Et sur quels fonds va marcher cette école ? demanda Minerva

-Sur les miens, ceux des Black et des Prince, répondit catégoriquement Harry. Je ne veux pas que le Ministère y mette le nez. Ils m'ont vraiment prouvé qu'il ne savait quasiment rien faire de leurs dix doigts, sauf si c'est pour garder le semblant de pouvoir qu'il a sur le peuple Sorcier.

-Je comprends, sourit tristement Minerva.

-Nous devrions nous arrêter pour ce soir, proposa Seth. Il se fait tard et chacun d'entre nous a des responsabilités.

Ils se saluèrent et les deux hommes quittèrent tranquillement l'école de magie.

-Vous pensez que cette école va fonctionner ? demanda craintivement Harry

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas, sourit Seth. Si, en plus, vous avez le soutien de la directrice de Poudlard, alors on vous laissera tranquille.

-J'espère bien, fit Harry.


	11. Une vie nouvelle

**_Une vie nouvelle_**

Draco mettait du temps à découvrir sa voie. A cause de la condamnation de son père, il avait préféré passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre, comme la plupart des Serpentards. Il suivait le même programme qu'Harry Potter mais il ne travaillait pas avec lui, pour des raisons évidentes.

Il savait qu'il allait reprendre les affaires des Malfoy qui restaient florissantes malgré les actes de son père. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il était formé pour reprendre au pied levé cet empire et sans se vanter, il était très doué. Mais il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas avoir le nez plongé dedans du matin au soir. D'où sa volonté de se chercher un métier qui lui plaisait.

Pendant un moment, il s'était penché sur le métier d'Auror. Mais les réticences de ses parents, sans compter qu'il devrait être dans la même promotion que Ronald Weasley – même s'il se doutait qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'il réussisse ses examens sans la présence de Granger et de Potter – lui avaient assez vite fait oublier cette idée.

La Médicomagie était une filière prestigieuse mais d'une, le niveau anglais était lamentable – pour tout dire, dès que sa mère ou lui étaient malades, Lucius leur faisait prendre la cheminée internationale pour qu'ils soient reçus à l'Hôtel-Magie, l'hôpital Sorcier parisien, pour montrer à quel point il avait confiance en St Mungo à Londres – et de deux, il n'était pas assez empathique pour se sentir concerné quand il s'agissait de sauver des gens.

Maître de Potions voudrait dire qu'il devrait suivre un apprentissage d'au moins trois ans avec un maître reconnu. Puisque son père exigeait le meilleur, il aurait fallu que Severus Snape soit encore en vie. Or … même s'il aimait son parrain, adorable dans la sphère familiale, vicieux en tant que professeur, en tant que précepteur … un démon pourrait se rhabiller ! Infernal était encore faible quand il fallait décrire son comportement. Dès qu'il s'agissait des potions, Severus pouvait être un tortionnaire. Il y avait échappé grâce à sa mère qui avait été une bonne élève mais ce n'était pas avant qu'il ait eu trois cours avec son parrain d'où il en sortait automatiquement en larmes. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, un maître de Potions devait attendre au moins un an avant de prendre quelqu'un en apprentissage. Donc Seth Prince ne pouvait pas se proposer. De tout façon, faire des potions était un plaisir mais en créer, pas vraiment. Donc autant laisser tomber.

Avocat le tentait bien. Il savait parler, argumenter, séduire, convaincre … Mais il n'était pas dupe. S'il arrivait à faire cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement à cause du poids de son père, pas grâce à lui. L'idéal serait qu'il se fasse les crocs à l'étranger avant de rentrer en grande pompe pour asseoir sa position. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas affronter, c'était bien sa mère en pleurs. Les dernières années n'avaient pas été spécialement heureuses et plus d'une fois, elle avait cru le perdre. Alors partir à l'étranger, quitter son regard d'aigle … elle serait capable de débarquer chez lui tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Simplement imaginer qu'elle débarque pendant qu'il était avec l'un de ses coups d'un soir … elle serait capable de lui donner des conseils ! Donc non pour être avocat, sauf s'il voulait voir ses prochaines années devenir inconfortables au mieux.

-C'est rare de d'avoir du silence quand tu es présent, rit une voix derrière lui.

Draco se retourna, sur ses gardes, baguette en main, un sort de Bouclier sur le bout des lèvres.

-Il est bon de voir que mes cours portent leurs fruits, fit Andromeda.

-Tante Andy ! fit Draco en se détendant. J'aurais pu te faire du mal !

-Tu crois vraiment ça ? sourit Andromeda. Je serais ravie de faire une nouvelle démonstration.

Draco se renfrogna. Andromeda Tonks, du haut de ses cinquante balais et des poussières, lui avait donné une déculotté comme jamais il n'en avait jamais eu. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en avoir une autre !

-Que puis-je pour toi, ma tante ? demanda Draco en rangeant sa baguette et en se rasseyant

-J'allais rentrer chez moi quand je t'ai vu bien pensif, sourit Andromeda. Besoin d'une épaule ?

-Disons que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire après mes ASPIC, soupira Draco en invitant sa tante à prendre place à son tour.

-Il serait temps, taquina Andromeda. Nous sommes quand même au mois de février !

-Je sais, soupira Draco. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider, sourit Andromeda. Ted était tombé sur un questionnaire suisse pour connaître ses domaines préférés. Il me l'avait montré parce qu'il l'avait trouvé côté Sorcier. Je te l'apporterai.

-Merci, souffla Draco.

-N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas tout seul, rappela Andromeda. On sera toujours là pour toi. Si tu pouvais nous débarrasser de ton père en lui annonçant ta bisexualité …

-Mais je ne suis pas bi ! protesta Draco

-Alors que ton regard traîne un peu trop souvent sur la partie basse et pile de l'anatomie d'un certain Gryffondor ? plaisanta Andromeda

-Mais euh ! bouda Draco

-Je te laisse, sourit Andromeda. Prends soin de toi et je te laisse à tes pensées.

-Bonne journée, tante Andy, répondit Draco.

§§§§§

-Pardon ?!

Hermione et Blaise regardaient Théo avec de grands yeux.

-Tu viens bien de nous dire que tu comptais entrer à l'école des Aurors à la prochaine rentrée scolaire ? balbutia Blaise

-Tu es devenu fou ? résuma Hermione

-Si vous pouviez me laisser terminer, grogna Théo.

Les trois amis avaient voulu faire une pause dans leurs recherches sur les lois Sorcières. Théo avait choisi ce moment-là pour lâcher sa bombe.

-Je disais donc, reprit Théo. Je vais faire l'école des Aurors dès que j'aurais mes ASPIC pour ensuite entrer chez les Langues de Plomb.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Blaise

-Je les ai contactés pour qu'ils m'indiquent comment je pouvais en faire partie, expliqua Théo. Ce sont eux qui m'ont conseillé cette formation.

-Les deux métiers ne sont pas aux antipodes l'un de l'autre ? demanda Hermione

-Je me suis posé également la question, avoua Théo. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un profil particulier et que je correspondais exactement à ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'ils aimeraient bien que je fasse cette formation pour qu'il soit plus complet.

-C'est stupide ! s'exclama Blaise

-On n'en sait rien, haussa des épaules Théo.

-Mais ça enverrait un message fort, réfléchit Hermione.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Blaise

-Théo est un Serpentard, rappela Hermione. Donc automatiquement considéré comme mauvais. Le peuple Sorcier est assez stupide pour croire que tu ne pourras jamais faire ça.

-Tu as une haute opinion des Sorciers, ricana Théo.

-Tu parles de ces imbéciles qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux de descendre en flamme Harry quand il ne faisait que leur conseiller de se préparer à se défendre et quand Voldemort a fait officiellement son apparition, qui attendaient qu'il les sauve pendant qu'ils se tournaient les pouces ? railla Hermione

-Pas faux, concéda Blaise.

-Enfin bref, fit Hermione. Si Théo se présente à l'école des Aurors et qu'il réussit les tests d'entrée … Il y a des tests d'entrée, au moins ?

-C'était en vigueur avant que Voldemort ne sème la zizanie, déclara Théo. Depuis, c'est sur dossier mais la sélection est minimale. A voir s'ils veulent les remettre pour la prochaine année mais avec le nombre d'Aurors qui sont tombés pendant la guerre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent se le permettre pour le moment.

-Mince, comprit Hermione. Ça criera quoi que tu fasses. Il faudrait que tu cartonnes pendant cette formation pour que ça leur ferme leur clapet. Tu es certain que le Département des Mystères t'embauchera après ?

-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, hocha la tête Théo.

-Il faudrait que tu aies un contrat en bonne et due forme, conseilla Blaise. Si tu deviens Auror, avec tes connaissances, ils vont avoir peur de toi.

-Surtout que si tu deviens Langue de Plomb, les Sorciers ne pourront pas râler parce que eux, ils font une sélection bien plus rigoureuse et c'est connu, pointa Hermione. Blaise a raison, il vaut mieux que tu fasses les choses correctement.

-Moui … fit Théo.

-Pendant qu'on en parle, tu comptes faire quoi une fois sur tes jambes ? demanda Blaise

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Déjà que ce projet me prend tout mon temps libre …

-Pourquoi ne pas continuer ? demanda Blaise. Quand on aura fini de faire le tri, je pense que tu en sauras plus sur la législation Sorcière que tous les membres du ministère.

-J'hésite, avoua Hermione.

-Il te reste encore quelques mois avant de prendre une décision, tempéra Théo. Mais Blaise a raison. Tu peux te tourner vers la législation pendant quelques années comme ça, tu prendras le temps de choisir un domaine qui te plait vraiment.

-Je pense que je vais faire ça, fit Hermione. Il serait temps de se remettre au boulot.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

§§§§§

Seth Prince avait plusieurs parchemins sur son bureau et il devait réfléchir à chaque proposition qui lui était faite.

En tant que Severus Snape, le directeur Albus Dumbledore, qui était devenu son garant après son procès à la première chute de Voldemort, lui avait proposé des partenariats avec plusieurs organismes. Severus avait été d'accord pour fournir les potions de l'infirmerie d'Poudlard mais le vieux Sorcier avait lutté sans merci pour qu'il accepte de fournir les potions les plus délicates pour St Mungo, qui ne l'étaient pas tant que cela après examen de la liste. Dès que Voldemort avait fait reparler de lui, l'hôpital Sorcier avait cassé unilatéralement le contrat qui les liait, sous prétexte qu'ils ne voulaient pas donner à leurs patients des potions brassées par un Mangemort. A l'époque, Severus avait reniflé car les Médicomages anglais avaient la réputation d'être les pires praticiens d'Europe donc il avait des doutes sur la façon dont ils utilisaient les potions qu'ils lui réclamaient.

Etant un Serpentard, Seth avait bien l'intention d'intenter un procès à l'hôpital pour qu'il lui donne tout l'argent qu'il devait à Severus Snape, comme le contrat les liant avait été brisé illégalement. Ce serait d'autant plus drôle que St Mungo était en train de lui faire les yeux doux pour que Seth Prince, fraîchement maître de Potions, reprenne la place de Severus Snape.

Laissant de côté la proposition de l'hôpital Sorcier, Seth se pencha vers les autres. Bien entendu, Minerva McGonagall, qui avait appris à le connaître, lui proposait de fournir l'infirmerie d'Poudlard. Seth était ravi mais savait que c'était un contrat extrêmement chronophage. De plus, Poppy Pomfrey était une infirmière qui avait des standards assez élevés et il connaissait ses petites habitudes.

L'infirmerie du Bureau des Aurors proposait le même type de contrat que Poudlard. Cela intéressait Seth car ce n'était pas la même population qui était traitée et donc, pas les mêmes dosages ou les mêmes posologies. Le Sorcier se promettait d'étudier soigneusement cette proposition.

Globalement, s'il acceptait quelques-unes de ces propositions, son avenir était assuré pour de nombreuses années. En effet, la rémunération était bien plus élevée que celle qu'il avait eue en tant que Severus Snape et sans la réputation de Mangemort, plusieurs organismes s'étaient manifestés pour obtenir ses services.

Mais Seth avait un projet. Sa passion restait la recherche et il avait dû enseigner contraint et forcé. Il s'était toujours dit, quand il était encore Severus Snape, que s'il en avait la possibilité, il ouvrirait plutôt une boutique d'apothicaire pour vendre les potions les plus communes. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce type de boutique ne faisait pas légion en Angleterre, car le ministère les avait au fur et à mesure fermées sur le motif qu'elles vendaient des potions catégorisées « noires ». Ce projet devenait de plus en plus concret depuis qu'Hermione Granger, Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini étudiaient toutes les lois Sorcières donc étaient plus à même de contrer les élucubrations du ministère dans le cas où ils voudraient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

La boutique lui permettrait également de lancer Neville Longbottom. Ce dernier, botaniste émérite, avait déjà sur ses terres une serre fonctionnelle avec de nombreuses plantes rares et moins rares qui pouvaient être utilisées comme ingrédients de potions. Le Sorcier avait eu l'occasion d'en vérifier la qualité et il n'en avait pas été déçu. Et puis, le jeune homme était un héros de guerre et dans l'esprit étriqué des Sorciers anglais, il n'irait jamais s'associer avec un Sorcier mauvais.

Mais quels imbéciles …

Dans tous les cas, il faisait maintenant ce qu'il voulait. Et comme il n'était plus obligé d'enseigner à Poudlard, il allait enfin pouvoir gérer son temps comme il l'entendait.

Pourquoi ne pas se servir de la boutique pour faire de l'apprentissage ? C'était une idée sur laquelle méditer …

§§§§§

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, sourit Harry.

Son interlocuteur obéit mais il était clair qu'il était mal à l'aise. Comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes de son âge, il aurait dû se trouver à Poudlard mais Minerva McGonagall avait assoupli les règles de l'internat et autorisé les élèves majeurs à quitter l'école librement le weekend et sur demande en semaine. Heureusement, dans ce dernier cas, les professeurs ne demandaient jamais ce qu'il y avait derrière le terme « Convocation » donc son interlocuteur avait pu partir du château sans problème.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à me voir ? demanda Harry

-Je ne voulais pas parler avec ses parents, soupira le jeune homme. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en bons termes avec eux en ce moment. J'ai besoin de conseils mais en demander à son chef de famille me semblait bien trop disproportionné. C'est Théo qui m'a conseillé de te voir sur la suggestion d'Hermione Granger.

Harry sourit et examina Nathan Brooke. Scolarisé à l'étranger pendant ses premières années, il avait dû entrer à Poudlard lorsque ses parents avaient été tués, puisqu'il était le suivant sur la liste d'héritage après Théodore III Nott. Ce dernier avait échappé de peu à une tentative d'assassinat et avait pris sous son aile son cousin. Accueilli à Serdaigle, d'après les quelques contacts qu'Harry avait encore à l'école, il était tombé sous le charme de Ginny qui avait un peu tergiversé avant d'accepter de connaître mieux ce nouvel élève. Ils avaient officialisé leur relation pendant les fêtes de fin d'année et de l'avis de toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant, ils formaient un beau couple.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Je veux épouser Ginny, annonça Nathan.

-Rassure-moi, tu en as parlé avec Théo avant de venir ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Il m'a dit d'en parler avec toi, répondit Nathan.

Harry maugréa dans sa barbe et se promit de se venger de l'ancien Serpentard.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est tôt ? s'étonna Harry. Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis deux mois !

-Je sais, soupira Nathan. Mais tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? J'ai juste envie de vivre toute ma vie avec elle !

-Pourquoi tu veux l'épouser ? fit Harry. Et sois honnête, s'il te plait.

-Elle me plait, révéla Nathan. Mais je préfère qu'on ne la choisisse pas pour la loi de Mariage.

Le regard d'Harry devint sombre. C'était une chose dont il avait entendu parler ces derniers temps. A cause des nombreuses pertes qu'il y avait eu pendant la guerre, le ministère avait l'intention de forcer les unions. De plus, parce que Voldemort s'appuyait sur la différence entre les Sang Pur et les Nés Moldus, certains bureaucrates avaient dans l'idée de marier les héritiers des familles « sombres » avec de parfaits inconnus Nés Moldus, uniquement pour les humilier. Bien entendu, les « héros » étaient dans le collimateur mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit décider encore une fois de sa vie.

-Vu comme cela, ce serait mieux, concéda Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny en pense ?

-Elle ne connait pas mes intentions, avoua Nathan. Je voulais demander sa main à ses parents mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça n'allait pas aussi bien que ça.

-C'est un euphémisme, ricana Harry.

Depuis l'été dernier, Ginny et Harry entretenaient une correspondance amicale teintée de confidences. La jeune fille avait très vite avoué à son ami que sa mère faisait pression sur elle pour qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'Harry lui revienne. Ne voulant pas tourner totalement le dos à sa mère, Ginny lui renvoyait des réponses lapidaires mais de plus en plus, Molly lui envoyait des Beuglantes, à un tel point que la jeune rousse n'écrivait plus que rarement chez elle.

-Peu importe, souffla Harry en quittant ses pensées. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il est tôt pour cela. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques mois à peine et se marier ne doit surtout pas se faire sur un coup de tête.

-Mais les mariages … protesta Nathan.

-Si Hermione et Théo t'ont conseillé de me voir, c'est parce qu'ils savent tous les deux que Ginny et moi ne suivons pas totalement les coutumes Sang Pur, moi parce que j'ai été élevé dans le monde Moldu, elle parce que les Weasley ne sont pas exactement fanas de les suivre. Enfin bref, il te faut un autre point de vue et je suis là pour cela. Je suis en quelque sorte le confident de Ginny.

-Alors ? se précipita Nathan

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que tu envisages de lui proposer le mariage, avoua Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vécu cette guerre comme nous, nous l'avons vécue. Laisse-la retomber ses pieds avant qu'elle ne voie plus loin.

-Quand ? geignit Nathan

-Commence par la connaître mieux, railla Harry. Pour avoir été en première ligne, côtoyer un Weasley n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut y réfléchir très soigneusement avant de s'engager.

-D'accord, soupira Nathan.

-Si tu veux vraiment la demander en mariage, je te conseille le 11 août, sourit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Nathan

-Tu veux l'épouser et tu ne connais même pas la date d'anniversaire de ta dulcinée ? ricana Harry

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le lui arracher, grogna Nathan.

-Tu ne sais même pas comment obtenir une information d'elle et tu veux l'épouser ? rit Harry

Le brun ricana pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

-Voilà ce que je te propose, fit Harry. Si, après tes ASPIC, tu veux toujours l'épouser, alors j'intercèderai en ta faveur avec le chef de la famille Weasley. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, je devrais mettre au courant ses frères.

-Ronald ? grimaça Nathan

-Il n'a jamais eu son mot à dire dans la vie de Ginny, déclara machiavéliquement Harry. Et surtout, il n'en a jamais eu rien à faire, sauf pour m'emmerder quand je sortais avec elle. Non, je te parle de ses autres grands frères. Un Briseur de Sorts. Un Zoomage spécialiste des Dragons. Le propriétaire de la boutique de farces et attrapes la plus renommée du pays. Et moi.

Nathan déglutit. Outre le fait qu'ils étaient des héros dans la dernière guerre, Bill, Charlie et Georges Weasley n'étaient pas des plaisantins. Et si on ajoutait Harry Potter dans le lot … il était mort.

-Euh … fit Nathan.

-Il te reste encore quatre mois pour te décider, sourit Harry. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ce ne sera qu'une formalité.

Nathan fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

-J'épouserai Ginny, affirma Nathan.

-Attends de voir si elle accepte ou non, rit Harry.

§§§§§

Ronald Weasley boudait.

En soi, pour tous les élèves d'Poudlard, c'était son état normal, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne faisait que ça. Mais ce jour-là, le roux voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était mécontent. Pas que ça change de d'habitude …

Il avait eu le temps de ruminer la trahison de ses deux meilleurs amis. Sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient décidé de ne pas revenir à Poudlard alors que c'était prévu ! Ça, encore, il aurait pu le leur pardonner mais quand Harry lui avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer pour venir le chercher, idem pour Hermione, ça avait été la douche froide. Il avait voulu montrer sa façon de penser à Harry quand il était venu au Burrow juste après l'arrivée de l'Poudlard Express sur Londres pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais le brun l'avait figé avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu le culot de déclarer que tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour qu'il se marie avec Ginny ne servait à rien !

Ron avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres à Harry pour lui rappeler que sans lui, il ne serait rien, mais elles lui revenaient toutes non ouvertes. Il s'était longuement interrogé sur cet exploit – il envoyait des Beuglantes pour qu'Harry soit sûr de l'entendre mais comme elles lui revenaient, elles explosaient dans la Grande Salle – et c'était un cinquième année qui lui avait finalement avoué que ça devait être les Elfes de maison qui devaient lui renvoyer son courrier selon des ordres spécifiques. Bien entendu, le roux avait complètement oublié que le brun lui avait dit que les Beuglantes ne parvenaient plus jusqu'à lui.

Les vacances de fin d'année avaient été horribles de son point de vue. Après qu'Harry ait rejeté ses fiançailles avec Ginny, cette dernière avait été envoyée chez Georges et il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'Hermione et Harry l'inviteraient chez eux mais il n'avait pas eu d'invitation. Pire, au moment des cadeaux de Noël, il n'avait rien reçu. Enfin, si, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'un livre sur la stratégie aux échecs – Hermione – et un kit d'entretien de balais – Harry – alors qu'ils savaient qu'il aspirait à bien plus ? Il était où le balai haut de gamme flambant neuf qu'il aurait dû recevoir de son meilleur ami le Sauveur ? Le repas en amoureux dans l'un des plus prestigieux restaurants Sorciers avec la Sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération ? Nulle part. Et ça faisait enrager Ron.

Pour ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur, les professeurs faisaient la tournée des élèves de 7e et de 8e année pour connaître leurs désidératas après leurs ASPIC. Quand il avait fait part de son intention d'intégrer l'école des Aurors, on lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait à peine les notes suffisantes pour le faire et qu'il serait grand temps qu'il fasse les efforts nécessaires pour réaliser son rêve. Mais tout ce que le roux avait compris, c'était qu'il serait incapable de réussir. Mais Ron savait qu'il entrerait à l'école des Aurors. Il était tout de même le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et personne n'oserait les séparer quand ils entreraient ensemble dans le programme des Aurors ! En plus, il était certain qu'Harry n'irait pas si lui n'y était pas donc les instructeurs n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. C'était leur duo – qui avait quand même vaincu Voldemort – ou personne !

De toute façon, il était bien meilleur que tous ceux qui se présenteraient pour devenir Auror, il en était certain.

§§§§§

Susan Bones était nerveuse. Elle avait littéralement entre les mains l'avenir du monde Sorcier. Mais pour autant, elle était fière de ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Le Ministre vous attend, renifla sèchement le secrétaire.

Susan ne lui fit même pas l'honneur d'un regard dédaigneux. Le Sorcier était de la vieille école, ce qui voulait dire qu'il refusait de comprendre que les femmes étaient aussi capables que les hommes dans l'arène politique. Comme Percy Weasley avait été rétrogradé au service que dirigeait avant son père, on avait sorti son remplaçant d'un quelconque placard. Elle marcha rapidement vers la porte et passa le seuil.

-Mademoiselle Bones, salua Rufus Scrimgeour. Vous êtes ravissante ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Susan ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai ici trois documents dont je dois vous faire part, déclara Susan. Le premier est la plainte du Magenmagot contre le gouvernement actuel pour mise en danger du monde Sorcier. Le deuxième contient la signature des trois quarts des membres du Magenmagot qui décident de la destitution complète et sans délai du gouvernement en place. Enfin, le troisième suspend toutes les décisions qui ont été prises depuis la fin de la guerre par le gouvernement et ordonne l'examen de toutes les lois en vigueur dans ce pays pour une réforme législative.

Susan savoura quelques instants le visage effaré du ministre de la Magie.

-En clair, monsieur, il est temps de répondre de vos actes, annonça Susan.


	12. Pour préparer l'avenir, régler le passé

**_Pour préparer l'avenir, régler le passé_**

Andromeda savoura une tasse de thé dans le jardin d'hiver avec sa sœur Narcissa. Bien qu'avril approchait à grand pas, on se croyait à peine sorti de l'hiver.

-Où se trouve Lucius ? demanda Andromeda

-Avec Draco, répondit Narcissa. Depuis que les enfants ont dissous le gouvernement, ils ont du travail par-dessus la tête et Draco avoue que l'expertise de Lucius lui est d'une grande aide.

Andromeda hocha la tête. Tous les Sang Pur connaissaient une grande subtilité concernant le Magenmagot. L'assemblée était en effet constituée de sièges héréditaires et de plusieurs sièges liés à une fonction : le Département de la Justice Magique, le Département des Mystères, le Département de la Santé, aujourd'hui disparu et remplacé par la structure de St Mungo, le Département Magique, qui représentait tous les autres peuples magiques qui vivaient sur le territoire anglais et Gringotts Grande Bretagne pour l'aspect économique du pays. Cependant, au fil des siècles, le ministère de la magie anglais s'était octroyé de plus en plus de droits et avait créé de nombreux sièges au sein de l'assemblée pour y placer des bureaucrates purs et durs, y compris un pour le ministre de la magie ainsi que le poste fixe de président du Magenmagot, qui auparavant était désigné par tirage au sort à chaque séance. Ceux qui avaient des sièges héréditaires avaient l'habitude d'appeler cette assemblée le Magenmagot élargi.

Comme Théo l'avait souligné plusieurs mois auparavant, une grande partie de l'assemblée avait récupéré son siège avec la guerre. Malheureusement pour le gouvernement, il s'agissait essentiellement de sièges héréditaires, des membres de l'assemblée originelle qui avait été renouvelé. Avec ses amis, Harry avait réuni le véritable Magenmagot et leur avait révélé le bilan provisoire de la guerre. Devant les nombreuses pertes, tant au niveau humain que matériel, l'assemblée avait décidé de réorganiser entièrement le gouvernement. Théo était alors intervenu et avait présenté le travail préliminaire qu'il avait fait avec Hermione et Blaise pour souligner que si le gouvernement devait être changé, le personnel également. Le dossier contre Dolores Ombrage avait été édifiant, sans compter la preuve sans appel de l'utilisation de Plume de Sang sur les élèves sous sa responsabilité. Le débat avait été limpide et transparent et il en était ressortit que quitte à ce que la guerre soit terminée, autant repartir sur des bases saines. Le vote de la destitution du gouvernement fut unanime, la suspension de toutes les décisions prises depuis la mort de Voldemort une évidence, surtout quand on savait que Dolores Ombrage était encore dans le gouvernement, alors qu'elle l'était sous Voldemort, et que les preuves de l'instauration prochaine d'une loi de Mariage avaient été amenées, la plainte contre le gouvernement fut plus débattue. Ce fut Blaise qui trancha la question en leur demandant si l'assemblée préférait que ce soit _Harry Potter_ qui dépose plainte plutôt qu'elle. Tous les membres durent alors concéder que le poids du Sauveur était sans précédent et que le choc de la plainte serait beaucoup plus important mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas se substituer à leurs responsabilités.

Depuis, le véritable Magenmagot travaillait sans relâche. Au début, les générations se heurtaient mais heureusement, les meneurs, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott et Susan Bones, arrivaient à tempérer les humeurs de chacun et à faire en sorte que les débats soient calmes et éclairés. Les tâches avaient été réparties et pour l'instant, tout se passait bien.

Enfin, presque …

-Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont ceux qui sont en train de soulever la population Sorcière, grogna Narcissa.

-D'après Draco, ils sont en train de les identifier, sourit Andromeda. Une fois qu'ils auront tous les éléments sur eux, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils continuent de l'ouvrir, surtout si les journaux affichent tous leurs vilains petits secrets.

Narcissa pouffa.

-On pourrait leur donner un coup de main, proposa Narcissa.

Andromeda considéra l'idée.

-Pas sans qu'ils ne le demandent, déclara Andromeda. Voldemort est l'échec de notre génération et de celle de nos parents. Si tu regardes bien, ce sont nos enfants qui ont porté le coup final, alors qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver sur le champ de bataille. Ce sont eux qui ont l'avenir du pays entre leurs mains donc il vaut mieux les laisser faire.

-Il n'y a pas tout le monde qui pense comme toi, fit Narcissa.

-Je sais, sourit Andromeda. Mais je suis certaine que les enfants vont leur faire comprendre de la manière forte qu'il est temps qu'on laisse la place aux plus jeunes.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur.

-J'ai un autre problème, soupira Narcissa. Lucius veut me convaincre de choisir la fiancée de Draco. Son choix se porte sur la petite Astoria Greengrass.

-Pourquoi, par Morgane, Lucius veut marier Draco ? s'étonna Andromeda

-Parce que c'est dans nos coutumes de se marier tôt, rappela Narcissa. Mais je pense que la loi de Mariage lui a également rappelé quelques-uns de ses devoirs de père.

Andromeda se retint de renifler. De son avis, la loi de Mariage était l'une des pires idées décidées par l'ancien gouvernement. Ted, au début de leur mariage, lui avait fait remarquer qu'après une guerre, la natalité augmentait drastiquement sans que le gouvernement n'ait à mettre son nez dedans.

-Qu'en dit Draco ? demanda Andromeda

-Il n'en sait encore rien, révéla Narcissa. Je sens les maux de tête arriver. Je sais qu'il a autre chose à penser.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ? demanda Andromeda

-Le jeune Harry me semble très bien, avoua Narcissa.

Andromeda ne retint pas son ricanement.

-Essaie déjà de lui faire avaler que son précieux héritier pourrait être intéressé par son propre sexe, sourit Andromeda. Nous savons toutes les deux que les Malfoy ont très peu de tolérance pour les comportements dits … « déviants ».

-Tu sais que j'ai eu le fin mot de cette histoire ? fit Narcissa. Il s'avère que c'est l'un des ancêtres qui a été vexé que sa promise ait brisé ses fiançailles pour se mettre en couple avec une autre femme. Il a juste oublié de signaler à ses descendants que la « voleuse de fiancée » était une Vélane …

-Tu veux dire que c'est par dépit que les Malfoy en sont venus à ne pas tolérer l'homosexualité, à l'encontre des préceptes de la Magie ? souffla Andromeda. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Et comment Draco y a échappé ?

-J'ai négocié pour que ce soit moi qui explique la sexualité à mon fils, cligna de l'œil Narcissa. Ça arrangeait quand même pas mal Lucius, tu sais.

Les deux sœurs se sourirent. Par rapport aux Black, les Malfoy étaient particulièrement rigides, presque prudes dans un sens.

Andromeda leva les yeux et nota l'heure.

-Je vais y aller, annonça Andromeda. Pas que je n'aime pas tes Elfes de maison mais je ne tiens pas à ce que Teddy reste trop longtemps avec eux.

Elles s'embrassèrent puis l'aînée quitta les lieux, son précieux chargement avec elle.

§§§§§

-Lord Prince, lord Malfoy, lord Potter, bienvenue à Washington, salua l'hôtesse.

-Merci, répondit Seth.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, invita l'hôtesse.

Les trois Sorciers avaient emprunté une Cheminée Internationale pour se rendre de l'autre côté de l'océan. Consciente qu'Harry avait quand même dix-sept ans d'abus et de blessures physiques comme psychologiques à soigner, Poppy Pomfrey avait envoyé le dossier médical du jeune homme à des collègues qui pourraient parfaitement l'aider, au contraire des Médicomages anglais. Pour ne pas le laisser seul, Seth avait tenu à l'accompagner et pour ne pas le laisser avec un tel ronchon, Draco s'était greffé à eux mais surtout, était là pour leur éviter de commettre des impairs. Il avait donc organisé le voyage de A à Z, programmant quelques visites de grands laboratoires de Potions pour Seth comme celles des artères commerciales Sorcières pour Harry et lui. En même temps, ils devaient nouer des liens pour éventuellement parvenir à conclure des partenariats financiers mais ce n'était pas leur priorité, seulement un bonus.

Ils furent d'abord conduits vers le Centre des Transports Internationaux pour régulariser leur situation avant d'être menés vers un palace Sorcier pour qu'ils puissent y passer la nuit. Le lendemain, ils reprirent la cheminée pour le centre du pays pour Magic Salem, l'une des plus grandes villes magiques du monde. La voiture que Draco leur avait réservée les avait directement amenés à la clinique qui, au premier abord, ne payait pas de mine.

-C'est la bonne adresse ? demanda Severus

-C'est celle qu'Harry m'a donné, se justifia Draco.

Tandis que les deux Serpentards se chamaillaient, Harry s'avança et nota la présence d'une barrière magique. Souriant, il la passa et un magnifique bâtiment Sorcier se présenta à ses yeux.

-HARRY ! rugirent deux voix

Finalement, Seth et Draco avaient arrêté de se disputer quand leur ami avait quitté leur champ de vision.

-Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! gronda Seth

-Tu tiens vraiment à te faire tuer ? grinça Draco

-C'était soit ça, soit je vous étranglais tous les deux, haussa des épaules Harry. On y va ?

Soupirant d'agacement, les Serpentards emboîtèrent le pas au Gryffondor qui entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Draco prit alors les choses en main.

-Bonjour, fit Draco, un brin charmeur. Mon ami a rendez-vous avec le professeur Clayton.

-Votre nom ? papillonna l'hôtesse

Le blond eut un léger mouvement de recul tandis que Seth levait un sourcil amusé. Tiens donc, se pouvait-il que son filleul soit tombé sur plus fort que lui ?

Harry, quant à lui, fronça des sourcils. Quelque chose le perturbait.

-Je suis celui qui doit avoir rendez-vous avec le professeur Clayton, trancha froidement Harry en s'avançant. Et vous, vous ne travaillez pas ici. Vous avez dix secondes soit pour partir, soit pour me dire ce que vous fichez ici.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire charmeur et darda son regard vers le petit brun.

-Comment … ? s'exclama la jeune femme

-Vous portez des vêtements qui coûteraient un an de salaire pour une personne qui travaille à ce poste, critiqua Harry. Vous êtes dans une clinique haut de gamme et il serait particulièrement déplacé que l'hôtesse se mette à draguer tout ce qui bouge, surtout avec le flux. Enfin, vous ne vous appelez pas Chantel.

-C'est mon nom ! protesta la jeune femme

-Alors que la véritable Chantel est en train de vous fusiller du regard ? ricana Harry

La jeune femme se retourna et vit effectivement que la véritable hôtesse d'accueil avait les poings sur les hanches et était sur le point de l'engueuler.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour ce petit désagrément, grinça l'hôtesse. Le professeur Clayton vous attend.

Elle tapa sur le comptoir et une petite balle dorée apparut à hauteur d'yeux.

-Suivez la bille, elle vous conduira jusqu'à lui, sourit l'hôtesse.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Les trois Sorciers se mirent en marche. Harry et Draco durent serrer les poings pour ne pas se mettre à la poursuite de la balle qui ressemblait bien trop à un Vif d'or. Voyant leur dilemme, Seth faillit ne pas se retenir de rire.

-Harry, fit Seth.

Le brun détacha son regard de la balle dorée.

-Oui, Seth ? répondit Harry

-Comment tu as su pour l'hôtesse ? demanda Seth. Même Draco n'y a vu que du feu. En fait, il était plus intéressé par autre chose.

Le blond, à ses mots, bouda. Oui, il s'était fait piéger, et alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Le fait que la véritable Chantel se trouvait derrière elle a aidé, c'est sûr. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux Draco non plus et elle croyait que c'était lui qui venait consulter. Mais sinon, je pense que c'est plus une sensation …

Seth hocha la tête. Harry avait toujours montré une sorte de sixième sens quand il s'agissait de situations étranges, même dans le monde Sorcier. Couplé avec son instinct de survie ultra développé – merci les Dursley – le brun savait presque d'emblée à qui faire confiance ou non. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Severus Snape arrivait toujours à se faire obéir de lui quand ça concernait les potions ou sa sécurité directe.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bureau où Seth frappa avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour messieurs, salua une femme. Je suis le professeur Annie Clayton, le contact de Poppy Pomfrey.

-Lord Seth Prince, se présenta Seth. Voici lord Draco Malfoy et lord Harry Potter, votre patient.

-Enchantée, sourit Annie. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

Les trois Sorciers s'exécutèrent.

-Autant se débarrasser des choses gênantes tout de suite, monsieur Potter, mais est-ce que vous êtes sûr de ces deux hommes ? demanda Annie

-Ils sont sous serment magique, sourit Harry.

Draco bougonna. C'était la condition de Seth pour qu'il soit du voyage. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce que le Sauveur du monde Sorcier avait de tellement important à cacher. D'un autre côté, après tout le cirque que faisait les médias dès que ça concernait Potter, ça pouvait le rassurer que certaines choses ne leur parviendraient pas par son biais.

-Au moins ça, c'est fait, sourit Annie. Monsieur Potter, savez-vous pourquoi le Médicomage Pomfrey vous a dirigé vers moi ?

-Parce que vous êtes la meilleure à ses yeux ? répondit Harry

-C'est flatteur mais non, sourit Annie. Je suis Psychomage, spécialisé dans les syndromes post traumatiques.

-C'est une notion Moldue, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-C'est reconnu dans le monde Sorcier depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald, corrigea Annie. Malheureusement, l'Angleterre se révèle être assez bornée sur certains points, surtout quand le Sorcier qu'ils considéraient comme la réincarnation de Merlin leur disait qu'ils allaient vite oublier les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues …

-Vous avez la dent dure contre Albus Dumbledore, comprit Seth.

-Certaines de ses décisions sont très loin d'être frappées de bon sens, haussa des épaules Annie. Mais ce n'est plus un problème. Ce Sorcier est enfin mort et l'Angleterre va enfin pouvoir avancer correctement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy, fit Harry, ne préférant pas s'engager sur le sujet Albus Dumbledore.

-Mais vous avez besoin d'entendre que tous les morts qu'il y a eu ne sont pas votre faute, contra Annie. Mais si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que Poppy voulait qu'un autre problème soit réglé définitivement.

Elle lui tendit un dossier qu'il ouvrit. Le brun pâlit radicalement.

-Harry ?! s'inquiéta Seth

-Comment est-ce que vous le savez ? balbutia Harry

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose à côté de laquelle une infirmière peut passer, déclara Annie. Poppy a fait un rapport sur ses doutes dès votre première année et a recommencé à chaque rentrée scolaire.

-Pourquoi rien n'a été fait alors ? demanda Harry à voix basse

-Ils étaient bloqués à un certain niveau, répondit Annie. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous dire par qui. Et quand Poppy réclamait des explications, il lui disait qu'elle exagérait et qu'il était plus sûr pour vous que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient.

Harry serra les poings.

-Elle s'est également demandé pourquoi personne n'avait rien vu avant, continua Annie. La réponse est dans le dossier que vous avez dans les mains.

Le brun hésita avant de feuilleter le document. Il avait toujours eu des doutes mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il l'aurait fait.

-Harry ? ressaya Seth

Le jeune homme soupira. De toute façon, il avait toujours eu confiance en Poppy. Si elle estimait qu'il fallait qu'il tourne la page sur ce pan particulier de sa vie …

-Ceci, fit Harry en désignant le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, regroupe toutes les preuves médicales comme quoi ma … « famille » aimante s'est rendue coupable de maltraitance et d'abus sur mineur. J'imagine que madame Pomfrey y a consigné le fait que je souffre de malnutrition et que j'avais plusieurs fractures non soignées à chaque fois que je revenais à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, confirma Annie.

-Dumbledore était au courant, puisque tous les rapports que fait l'infirmière de l'école passent par lui, comprit Seth, son visage se refermant. Et il les a tous bloqué. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais devoir vous demander un serment magique, s'excusa Harry. Vous avez la confiance de Poppy mais pas encore la mienne.

-Je comprends, fit Annie.

La Psychomage prêta serment et Harry continua.

-Le sacrifice de ma mère me protégeait de tous les sorts de mort que pouvait envoyer Voldemort, expliqua Harry. Dumbledore l'a transformé pour que toutes les personnes qui portaient sa magie ne puissent pas m'approcher en un endroit donné. Un endroit où le sang de ma mère, à l'origine de ma protection, était encore vivant.

-Ta tante, Pétunia Dursley, comprit Seth.

-Oui, confirma Harry. Tant que je vivais chez elle, pour lui, la protection était à son plus haut niveau et aucun Mangemort ne pouvait venir.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Draco

-Dumbledore me l'avait vaguement expliqué, avoua Harry. Mais j'ai commencé à me poser des questions quand j'ai découvert l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius, mon parrain, me parlait de plus en plus de venir vivre avec lui et j'étais vraiment tenté. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on m'en empêche. C'est là que j'ai compris la portée de sa notion « pour le plus grand bien ».

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Annie, intriguée

-Dans un livre de la bibliothèque Black, j'ai découvert une protection qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle que j'avais, expliqua Harry. Cela confirmait ce que Dumbledore m'avait toujours dit, qu'il fallait que j'aille chez les Dursley un certain temps pour que la protection contre Voldemort soit toujours active le reste de l'année. Peu importait que je sois maltraité et abusé ou que je risque la mort de la main de mon oncle chaque été, du moment que j'étais vivant pour affronter Voldemort.

Draco verdit. Par certains côtés, Dumbledore était pire que Voldemort !

-Vous savez le plus drôle ? ricana Harry. J'ai découvert une faille de taille dans son raisonnement.

-Laquelle ? demanda Seth

-Pour que cette protection marche, il fallait à la fois que je considère que cette maison était mon foyer et à la fois que je sois accepté comme un membre de cette famille, grimaça Harry. Aucune des conditions n'était respectée. Donc la protection n'existait pas. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet.

-Une dernière question, Potter, intervint Draco. Tu as dit que peu importait ce qui se passait derrière les murs de cette maison, Dumbledore voulait que tu y restes pour que tu puisses affronter Voldemort. Comment tu le sais ?

-A part le fait que quoi que je dise, j'étais obligé de retourner dans cet enfer vivant ? ricana Harry. Disons qu'à chaque fois que Sirius mettait sur la table son souhait de me récupérer, il s'y opposait à chaque fois. Assez curieux de la part du président du Magenmagot qui pouvait, quasiment d'une seule parole, faire en sorte qu'il ait enfin un procès et que le ministère de la magie sache qu'il était innocent dans la mort de mes parents. Trois gouttes de Veritaserum auraient suffi.

Seth tressaillit. De ce point de vue-là, le brun avait tout à fait raison. Rien n'empêchait Dumbledore d'innocenter Black ou du moins, d'avoir sa version des faits. Mais comme l'avait dit le gamin, ce n'était pas le sujet pour le moment.

Annie Clayton était choquée, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Quand elle avait appris que le mage noir qui sévissait en Angleterre avait été tué par un adolescent de dix-sept ans, elle s'était demandé comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Mais quand Poppy l'avait contacté pour soigner ledit adolescent tout en lui fournissant son dossier médical, elle était déçue que Dumbledore soit mort car ça aurait été avec joie qu'elle l'aurait tué ! Le Sorcier était quand même coupable au mieux de négligence sévère envers un enfant et il semblait en être fier ! Mais peu importe, il fallait d'abord qu'ils s'occupent d'un bourreau d'enfant.

-Je voudrais revenir à ce dossier, fit Annie en se reprenant. Poppy a noté certains comportements qui peuvent être directement liés à ce qu'il contient. En parler serait un grand pas pour vous.

-Mais il vient de nous en parler ! s'exclama Draco

-C'est vrai, abonda Harry.

-C'est faux et vous le savez, gronda doucement Annie. Vous avez simplement résumé une vie d'abus et de coups en quelques mots. En parler en détails et comprendre vous aideraient dans votre vie future.

Annie leva la main pour arrêter toute protestation.

-Je ne veux pas de réponse immédiate, prévint Annie. Vous êtes également ici pour faire un bilan médical complet sans qu'il ne soit publié dans tous les journaux. Profitez-en pour y réfléchir.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

-Sachez juste que je suis là pour vous aider et non contre vous, sourit Annie.

§§§§§

Hermione écarquilla des yeux en ouvrant le paquet qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Hermione ? s'inquiéta Blaise

La brune déballa totalement le paquet pour faire apparaître une boîte de chocolat Sorcier.

-Qui que ce soit, il veut vraiment t'impressionner, siffla Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-C'est du haut de gamme, expliqua Théo. Pour faire une comparaison, même Draco réfléchit à deux fois avant d'en prendre et il n'en offre qu'à sa mère.

-De qui ça vient ? demanda Blaise

La jeune femme ouvrit la carte qui accompagnait le paquet et eut un deuxième choc.

-Hermione ? répéta Blaise

-C'est de Ron, balbutia Hermione.

La réaction des deux garçons fut immédiate. Théo fit léviter la boîte tandis que Blaise faisait reculer la brune.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? protesta Hermione

-On est quasiment certain que la Belette ne connait pas cette marque, expliqua Blaise tandis que Théo commençait à lancer une batterie de sorts. Tout ce qu'il sait faire depuis la rentrée scolaire, c'est t'envoyer des Beuglantes et aujourd'hui, il t'envoie un cadeau qui coûterait plusieurs mois du salaire de son père ? Surtout qu'il en manque aucun alors qu'on connait tous sa gourmandise, ou plutôt sa gloutonnerie.

Hermione dut avouer que c'était logique. Mais alors, qui lui avait envoyé ce paquet ?

-Les chocolats ont été trafiqués, annonça Théo une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Par une potion. Je suis prêt à parier que le philtre en question est l'Amortentia. Ou un dérivé, au choix.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-Cette potion voit ses effets décuplés avec du chocolat, répondit Blaise.

-C'est pour cela que les Sang Pur n'acceptent jamais des chocolats dont ils ne connaissent pas la provenance en guise de cadeaux, ajouta Théo.

Hermione avait déjà noté cette tendance de la part de Neville et de Ginny. Quant à Ron, tout le monde savait qu'il mangeait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main.

-Tu pourrais identifier ce qu'il y a dedans en combien de temps ? demanda Hermione

-Une vingtaine de minutes, réfléchit Théo. Le temps de vérifier toutes mes informations.

-J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider, ragea Hermione.

Poppy Pomfrey lui avait fortement déconseillé de brasser des potions car il fallait donner de sa magie. Or, elle devait servir à se soigner.

-Tu serais bientôt sur pied, consola Blaise. Vas-y, Théo, qu'on le sache tout de suite.

Le couperet tomba une demi-heure plus tard.

-Les chocolats devaient te permettre de tomber amoureuse d'une personne bien précise, annonça Théo.

-C'est possible ? sursauta Hermione

-Oui, répondit Blaise d'un air sombre. C'est une potion très peu utilisée parce qu'elle peut être irréversible.

-En plus, continua Théo, dans notre cas, elle est particulièrement puissante.

-Et ? pressa Hermione

-Cela veut dire que c'est un membre de la famille du désigné qui a brassé la potion, gronda Théo.

-Si c'était soi-disant un cadeau de Ron … commença Hermione.

Elle se tut, choquée. Parce que si c'était le cas, alors c'était Molly Weasley qui avait envoyé et trafiqué les chocolats. Pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son fils.

-Pourquoi ? haleta Hermione, le cœur battant

-Pour assurer une situation à la Belette, proposa Blaise. Elle a dû se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien tout seul. En couple avec toi, il aurait toujours la reconnaissance du peuple. Surtout que l'article de Potter qui le remettait à sa place n'a pas aidé à sa popularité.

Hermione eut un mince sourire. Elle se souvenait de l'article mensonger du roux concernant son rôle dans la chute de Voldemort et celui qu'avait donné Harry à l'international qui avait fait drastiquement baisser la réputation de Ron. Même si elle déplorait la méthode, elle ne pouvait que convenir qu'il le méritait, surtout quand elle avait écouté les récriminations de Ron à travers ses Beuglantes.

-Vous pouvez éviter d'en parler à Harry ? demanda Hermione

-On a quoi en échange ? demanda Blaise, intéressé

-Ce dont vous me harcelez depuis des jours, capitula Hermione. Une visite du monde Moldu. Mais je préfère qu'Harry soit avec nous.

-Vendu, sourit Blaise.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Après l'entretien qui avait failli dégénérer avec Molly Weasley, elle n'était absolument pas volontaire pour énerver une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami.


	13. Célébrations détournées

**_Célébrations détournées_**

Mi-avril, les cartons d'invitation pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort arrivèrent. Andromeda fut assez intriguée quand elle reçut la sienne.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Je suis une reniée, rappela Andromeda. De ce fait, je ne dois plus être conviée à ce genre de festivités. Mais si aujourd'hui c'est le cas, c'est parce que ma fille a reçu un Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Quels hypocrites !

Harry regarda sa propre invitation. Bien évidemment, il était l'invité d'honneur mais il était quasiment sûr qu'il deviendrait l'allié le plus prestigieux du Ministère qui aurait défait Voldemort au lieu de celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Comment tirer la couverture à soi, en somme.

-Comment peut-on organiser ce type de cérémonie alors que le gouvernement n'est plus depuis plusieurs semaines ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Andromeda. Là, c'est Lucius le mieux placé pour te répondre.

Elle fit appeler un Elfe de maison pour demander au maître des lieux de venir les rejoindre. Le blond arriva rapidement, suivi par son fils visiblement agacé.

-L'invitation, constata Lucius en voyant les cartons sur la table.

-Je me demandais comment c'était possible alors que le gouvernement n'est plus, répéta Harry.

-Dans les faits, le gouvernement est encore en place, expliqua Lucius en s'asseyant. Seulement, jusqu'à ce que la décision finale soit prise par le Magenmagot, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir décisionnel.

-D'où cette ineptie ! cracha Draco

-Draco ! claqua Andromeda. Un peu de tenue, je te prie !

-Oui, tante Andy, bouda Draco.

-Je ne tiens pas à y aller, déclara Harry. Avec la chance que j'aie, ils vont déclarer que ce sont eux qui ont réussi à vaincre Voldemort alors qu'ils n'ont même pas levé le petit doigt.

-Ça m'a l'air d'être le projet, songea Lucius. Tous les membres les plus importants et les plus corrompus du gouvernement sont sur le point de perdre leur poste mais aussi toute possibilité de faire de la politique à l'avenir. S'ils arrivent à faire croire que sans eux, vous n'auriez pas réussi, alors ils auront gagné et tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire aura été vain.

-Je vais refuser, décida Harry.

-Non, Potter, tu ne vas pas le faire, grinça Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-C'est une manœuvre politique, répondit Draco. Je reviens d'une tournée parmi les membres du Magenmagot. Aucun membre avec des affinités « sombres » n'a été invité à cette célébration. Seth Prince n'a pas été invité alors que son cousin Severus Snape a obtenu l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Molly Weasley a été invitée alors qu'elle n'a reçu aucune récompense. Tu vois où est le problème ?

-Ils n'invitent que les personnes qui leur conviennent à leurs yeux, murmura Harry. Les « gentils ». Alors que les « méchants » à leurs yeux en ont fait plus qu'eux. Raison de plus pour refuser !

-C'est vrai, sourit Draco. Mais il est temps de leur rendre la monnaie de leur Galion.

-Comment ? demanda Lucius, intrigué

-Mon idée était de faire une soirée mondaine exactement à la même date, réfléchit Draco.

-On va éviter, renifla Andromeda. Ce serait le faux pas à ne pas faire.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry

-Il ne peut avoir plusieurs soirées mondaines en même temps, expliqua Lucius. Nous suivons un calendrier assez strict pour éviter ce genre de bavure. Et en organiser une alors que les invitations d'une autre ont déjà été reçues serait une faute grave.

-Je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'y rendre, haussa des épaules Harry. La Boîte à Flemme des jumeaux Weasley serait pratique dans ce cas-là, non ?

-C'est déplacer le problème, nota Draco. Mais en si peu de temps, ça devrait suffire. Et si on arrive à convaincre tous les autres de boycotter cette « cérémonie » de la même manière, ça les ferait peut-être réfléchir, je pense.

-Oui, mais …

Andromeda et Lucius observèrent les deux jeunes comploter ensemble.

-Finalement, ils auront trouvé un terrain d'entente, sourit Andromeda.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir ce qui va en ressortir, frissonna Lucius.

§§§§§

-C'est une blague ?! souffla Ginny.

La jeune fille tenait entre les mains une lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Intriguée, elle l'avait ouverte et ce qu'elle y avait découvert l'avait fait tomber des nues.

-Ginny ?

La rousse se tourna vers Luna.

-Est-ce que tu lis ce que je lis ? balbutia presque Ginny

La blonde prit la lettre.

 _Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley,  
_ _Vous êtes cordialement invitée au bal du Ministère célébrant la mort de Vous Savez Qui.  
_ _Vous accompagnerez monsieur Harry Potter qui vous retrouvera dans le hall du Ministère  
le 02 mai à 19h00.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Rufus Scrimgeour,  
_ _Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre_

Luna fronça des sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas au Ministère de créer les couples lors de ses manifestations. Ensuite, Harry aurait sûrement voulu avoir son mot à dire quant à sa cavalière.

-Ecris immédiatement à Harry, ordonna Luna. Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'il a une cavalière attitrée.

-Et qui a donné mon nom ? pesta Ginny. Pourtant, tout le monde sait que je ne suis plus avec lui !

-Je ne préfère pas savoir parce que de toute façon, cette personne va payer, fit Luna.

§§§§§

En même temps, Hermione recevait la même invitation.

 _Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,  
_ _Vous êtes cordialement invitée au bal du Ministère célébrant la mort de Vous Savez Qui.  
_ _Vous accompagnerez monsieur Ronald Weasley qui vous retrouvera dans le hall du Ministère  
le 02 mai à 19h00.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Rufus Scrimgeour,  
_ _Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre_

La brune était loin d'être stupide et tout cela sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Plus particulièrement Molly Weasley quand il s'agissait des couples. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Ron ne lui avait toujours pas demandé de sortir avec lui donc elle ne voyait pas pourquoi la matrone pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Et puis, avec son fauteuil roulant, comment pourrait-elle faire acte de présence ? Parfois, elle se demandait si les Sorciers étaient tous obtus ou si c'était une caractéristique de Molly et de Ron Weasley ! Cependant, elle serait curieuse de savoir comment Molly avait réussi à convaincre le ministre de la suivre dans son plan bancal. Elle se doutait qu'Harry devrait contre son gré donner de sa personne mais là, trop, c'était trop !

Hermione se changea rapidement, sa magie grondant sous sa peau.

-Tu vas quelque part, Hermione ? fit un aide-soignant

-Il faut que je sorte, soupira Hermione. Harry va venir me chercher en voiture.

-Tu sais que tu aurais dû en faire la demande au moins vingt-quatre heures à l'avance, gronda faussement l'aide-soignant.

-Je sais, sourit Hermione. Mais c'est pour éviter qu'Harry ne fasse de bêtises.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne mentait pas !

-Du peu que j'ai pu voir, s'il n'a pas son cerveau avec lui, il fonce droit dans le mur ! rit l'aide-soignant

C'était Harry lui-même qui l'avait avoué à l'équipe soignante l'une des premières fois qu'il était venu rendre visite à Hermione. Depuis, c'était une blague entre eux.

-Alors ? pressa Hermione

-Il serait difficile de t'empêcher de le rejoindre, plaisante l'aide-soignant. Remplis rapidement une demande, je vais la porter.

-Merci, sourit Hermione en s'exécutant.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Calla, l'Elfe de maison au service de la jeune femme, arriva à l'hôpital sous Glamour et l'amena en voiture vers le manoir Potter.

§§§§§

Neville regarda ses amis pour un bilan assez sombre.

La plupart des espions ou leurs proches comme ceux qui portaient la Marque des Ténèbres mais qui avaient œuvré pour la victoire contre Voldemort n'avaient pas été conviés à la commémoration de la victoire. D'ailleurs, la plupart n'avait pas vu leurs efforts reconnus, notamment par l'attribution d'un Ordre de Merlin. D'autres, qui n'avaient même pas pointé le bout de leur nez avant que Voldemort ne meure, étaient invité en grande pompe lors de cette soirée.

-Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir foutre une bombe et tout raser pour recommencer sur des bases saines ? grommela Hermione

-Crois-moi, ça me démange, siffla Draco.

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Blaise. Parce que personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Personne n'a envie d'y aller, renifla Harry. Surtout qu'ils vont clamer à qui veut l'entendre que c'est grâce à eux que Voldemort a été vaincu.

-La Boite à Flemme des Weasley me semble être de plus en plus une bonne idée, grogna Draco.

-Personnellement, ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'on me colle Ron dans les pattes sans me demander mon avis, siffla Hermione.

-Tiens, tu en as de la chance, railla Harry. Moi c'est Ginny.

-Non ? Encore elle ? devina Hermione

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit Harry.

-Traduction ? demanda Neville

-On pense que Molly a mis son nez pour dresser la liste des invités, répondit Hermione. Parce que pour avoir le culot de nous coller des cavaliers sans nous demander notre avis, on ne voit qu'elle.

-Les Weasley en plus ? fit Théo. J'en connais un qui va râler si tu fais mine de lui voler sa copine.

-C'est ça, leva les yeux au ciel Harry. Nathan sait parfaitement que je n'ai pas de vues sur Ginny. Si jamais j'en ai eu. Mais ça ne veut pas entrer dans le crâne de certains.

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour que tout le monde se désiste sans qu'ils aient leur mot à dire, fit Théo.

-On t'écoute, fit Neville.

§§§§§

Rufus Scrimgeour avait un sourire figé sur le visage.

La commémoration de la mort de Voldemort ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Depuis deux bonnes heures que la soirée avait commencé, seuls les membres du Ministère étaient présents. Les invités d'honneur n'étaient même pas là et visiblement, ils n'avaient prévenu personne de leur désistement, si on devait se fier à l'air furieux de Molly Weasley près du buffet, aux côtés de son fils Ron qui se faisait un devoir de vider tous les plats.

-Je dois y aller, fit Kingsley Shacklebolt, en charge de la sécurité de la soirée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester encore un peu ? demanda Rufus, légèrement désespéré

Quand les invitations étaient arrivées, l'Auror Shacklebolt avait déjà déposé des congés pour la période concernée et avait également décliné l'invitation en tant que détenteur d'un Ordre de Merlin. Le ministre l'avait travaillé au corps pour qu'il fasse acte de présence au moins pour les deux premières heures, temps désormais écoulé.

-Je suis attendu, rappela Kingsley. N'en demandez pas trop, j'aurais dû être avec ma famille ce soir.

L'Auror était agacé. Quand il avait appris pour la manifestation, il avait montré son désaccord, encore plus en tombant sur la liste des invités. Seul l'accord écrit que sa demande de mutation lui sera accordée l'avait fait venir.

-Mais … protesta Rufus.

-Monsieur le ministre, coupa Kingsley.

Rufus capitula.

-Vous pouvez y aller, soupira Rufus.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, monsieur, salua Kingsley.

L'Auror tourna des talons et quitta prestement la salle. Il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que Molly Weasley lui tienne encore la jambe pour lui vanter les qualités fabuleuses de son fils Ron. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré le poste d'adjoint du chef des Aurors à la mort de Voldemort, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que la matrone ne le harcèle et n'essaie de le convaincre que Ron devait rejoindre les rangs des Aurors dès la fin de l'année scolaire. Comme Kingsley était de nature sceptique, il préférait voir comment le jeune homme se débrouillerait lors des tests d'entrée avant de se prononcer.

Il descendit dans le Bureau des Aurors pour emprunter la cheminée. Les lieux étaient vides, notamment parce que le ministre avait réquisitionné tous les Aurors de service pour surveiller la soirée. Vérifiant que personne n'allait entendre sa destination, il jeta une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et murmura l'adresse avant de passer dans les flammes vertes. L'instant suivant, il se retrouvait dans une salle luxueuse qu'il reconnut être une Salle des Transports.

-Si Kingsley Shacklebolt Monsieur veut bien suivre Koli, s'inclina un Elfe de maison.

Le Sorcier lui emboîta le pas et il fut conduit vers un petit salon où plusieurs personnes l'attendaient visiblement.

-Auror Shacklebolt, salua Lucius.

-Sir Malfoy, répondit Kingsley.

-Prenez place, invita Lucius. Nous avons hâte de savoir.

Kingsley s'exécuta et accepta la boisson que Draco lui offrit. Avec Lucius se trouvaient Augusta Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.

-Scrimgeour était assez déçu que sa commémoration ait été aussi peu suivie, railla Kingsley. Je pense qu'il a noté que seuls les membres du Ministère étaient présents.

-Je vais presque verser une larme pour lui, railla Blaise.

-J'ai vu Molly et Ron Weasley sur place, continua Kingsley. A ce propos, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ce jeune homme. Objectif, de préférence. Je voudrais savoir si Ronald est vraiment l'enfant parfait ou si Molly se voile totalement la face.

-Deuxième solution, renifla Draco.

-Il mange vraiment comme ça ? s'étonna Kingsley

-Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu, ricana Hermione.

-Enfin bref, soupira Kingsley. On peut dire que c'était un véritable fiasco. Quand je suis parti, il devait faire son discours, suivi du vôtre qu'il vous aurait préparé, monsieur Potter, mais il n'avait pas l'air motivé.

-Je n'ai aucune once de culpabilité pour lui, assura Harry. Il s'est mis dans cette galère tout seul.

-Maintenant que vous avez fait le plein de ragots comme toute bonne commère, railla Narcissa, souhaitez-vous vous rafraîchir et vous changer ? Cela commence que dans une heure.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, s'inclina Kingsley.

-Notre Elfe de maison va vous y conduire, indiqua Narcissa.

Tandis que Kingsley quittait la pièce, le reste s'échangea un sourire machiavélique.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre plan fonctionne aussi bien, avoua Lucius.

-Dis tout de suite que vous pensiez que nous étions trop jeunes pour avoir de bonnes idées, renifla Draco.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas, jeune homme, tu ferais mieux de te souvenir du respect qui est dû aux aînés de ta famille, susurra Andromeda.

-Oui, tante Andy, se tassa Draco.

-Ce sera un coup dur pour le ministère, fit Augusta. Leur réponse sera proportionnelle à la taille de la blessure de leur ego. Maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrassés de ce désagrément, nous devrions aller nous préparer.

Tous en convinrent et ils se séparèrent.

§§§§§

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER ! …_

Le brun refusa d'en écouter plus et vaporisa la Beuglante. Narcissa, Andromeda, Lucius et Draco, qui prenaient le petit-déjeuner en même temps que lui, écarquillèrent des yeux. Quant à Hermione, elle ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Potter ? siffla Draco

-Molly Weasley dans sa plus grande splendeur, sourit ironiquement Harry. Dès que je fais quelque chose qui lui déplait, elle exprime sa désapprobation par le biais de Beuglante. Mais cela fait quelques mois que je ne les écoute plus.

-Dis plutôt que tu les fais détruire, renifla Hermione.

-J'ai donné des ordres spécifiques aux Elfes de maison qui servent les Potter, haussa des épaules Harry. Toute Beuglante est immédiatement détruite, je reçois la majorité du courrier d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée et les menaces de mort reçoivent une réponse … appropriée.

-Elle fait ça tout le temps ? demanda Andromeda

-Je dois lui obéir en tout temps et en tout lieu, railla Harry. Même si je ne lui ai rien promis.

-Elle prend ses aises en s'appuyant sur le fait que vous êtes sorti avec sa fille et que vous êtes le meilleur ami de son fils, comprit Narcissa.

-De toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, haussa des épaules Harry. Je ne compte plus mettre les pieds au Terrier de ma vie et Ginny et moi ne souhaitons pas nous marier ensemble.

-Et concernant le jeune Ronald ? demanda Lucius

Harry eut l'air pensif.

-Pour l'instant, il m'agace, avoua Harry. Mais il reste mon ami quand même.

Hermione sentait surtout que c'était la dernière chance de Ron d'être leur ami. Si le roux ne changeait pas radicalement de comportement, Harry cesserait de faire des efforts vers lui.

-Enfin bref, ils ne sont pas notre priorité, trancha Hermione en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier. Tiens donc …

-Oui, j'ai vu cela aussi, commenta Lucius. Je voulais justement en parler avec Draco et Harry.

-Fais voir, pria Draco.

Ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione et de Lucius était l'article concernant la commémoration de la mort de Voldemort.

-Skeeter dit que si les invités d'honneur, soit Hermione et Harry, n'étaient pas présents au Ministère, c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à s'y rendre, révéla Draco.

-Ils précisent qui nous a interdit d'y aller ? grogna Harry

-Non, lut plus attentivement Draco.

-Il serait temps de songer à une riposte, déclara Lucius. Si vous les laissez manipuler l'opinion publique, vous ne pourrez plus vous en débarrasser. Pourquoi pas une conférence de presse ?

-On pourrait appeler Luna pour qu'elle publie d'interview dans le Chicaneur, proposa Hermione.

-Je n'aurais rien fait sans elle, assura Harry.

-Nous devons frapper un grand coup, asséna Draco. Tu as encore des contacts avec les journalistes qui ont publié ta version de la dernière année de Voldemort ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

-Alors invite-les au manoir Potter, s'il est restauré, proposa Draco.

-Je peux, assura Harry.

-Hermione, tu devrais contacter Lovegood, ordonna Draco. Je vais contacter nos amis respectifs qui étaient avec nous. On va humilier le Ministère pour de bon !

§§§§§§

Arthur revint souriant de son séjour chez Muriel. Il y allait assez souvent mais pour Samain, l'hommage aux Morts, et Beltaine, le respect à la Terre, il ne faisait jamais l'impasse car c'était une tradition immuable des Weasley. Molly avait bien tenté de le lui faire renoncer mais Arthur lui avait tenu tête. Passe encore qu'elle ait voulu avoir la main haute sur la transmission des us et coutumes Sorcières à leurs enfants mais les traditions familiales devaient être respectées. Il avait d'ailleurs longuement bataillé avec elle pour que ses enfants y soient initiés l'année de leurs sept ans et qu'ils aient le choix d'y participer ou non par la suite. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges l'avaient suivi année après année mais Ron avait toujours montré son désintérêt. Quant à Ginny, il avait toujours soupçonné qu'elle voulait suivre les traditions mais qu'on l'en avait empêché.

-Papa ? fit Ginny. Merci d'avoir accepté que je vienne.

-Pas de quoi, ma chérie, sourit Arthur. Cette fête est ouverte à tout le monde et tu es libre d'y participer.

Ginny hésita à parler avant de finalement se taire. Il valait mieux qu'ils en parlent dans un endroit plus sûr. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la sérénité qu'elle avait gagnée en passant trois jours au manoir Weasley avec son père et la plupart de ses frères. Comme elle était majeure, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à ses parents de l'autoriser à quitter l'école. Heureusement que le professeur McGonagall avait autorisé aux élèves de quitter l'école pour les fêtes Sorcières, une pratique oubliée à l'époque du professeur Dumbledore. Ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas alerter sa mère de ses projets. Depuis les fêtes de fin d'année, mère et fille ne s'adressaient plus la parole mais la matrone entendait bien diriger la vie de sa fille quand même. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait préféré rejoindre son père pour Beltaine.

-Papa … appela Bill.

Fleur, enceinte de leur premier enfant, encore au début de sa grossesse, n'avait pas voulu faire le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre pour ne pas prendre de risques. Bill avait donc débarqué pour passer la fête avec sa famille mais était impatient de retourner au chevet de sa femme.

Mais visiblement, quelque chose allait retarder son retour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Georges

A la place, il tendit le journal du jour.

-Merde, résuma Charlie.

La famille Weasley apprenait la tenue d'une commémoration de la mort de Voldemort deux jours auparavant.

Et l'une des photos montrait Molly et Ron très richement vêtus.

Le regard d'Arthur s'assombrit. Selon les conventions sociales, Molly aurait dû se présenter à la commémoration avec lui, soit le chef de famille, et la venue de ses enfants autre que l'héritier soumis à son autorisation, même s'il était majeur. Or, aucune de ses règles n'avait été respectée par la rousse.

-Cela m'étonne que tu n'y sois pas, Ginny, plaisanta Georges.

-C'était prévu, avoua sombrement Ginny. J'ai reçu une invitation où il était indiqué que je devais y aller avec Harry. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller et il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. J'ai refusé et j'ai préféré vous rejoindre.

Arthur s'arrêta net.

-Nous retournons chez Muriel, ordonna Arthur. Je commence à en avoir marre !

Le patriarche tourna des talons et ses enfants mirent quelques instants avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

§§§§§

Rufus Scrimgeour était furieux.

La commémoration devait le remettre sur le devant de la scène et forcer la main au Magenmagot pour qu'il ne les renvoie pas sans attendre. Il avait soigneusement choisi les invités et compté sur Harry Potter pour que tout le monde rapplique mais ce dernier lui avait fait faux bond ! Il lui avait même trouvé une cavalière pour qu'il n'ait pas à se préoccuper de cela, sur la suggestion de Molly Weasley, mais rien !

Fou de rage, il prit place à son bureau pour écrire une lettre incendiaire au Sauveur pour ne pas avoir rempli ses responsabilités en assistant à la cérémonie.

-Je pense que ce sera inutile, fit une voix.

Le ministre bondit de son siège et croisa un regard qu'il connaissait bien.

-Kingsley … souffla Rufus. Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, mentit Kingsley.

-Qu'est-ce qui est inutile ? demanda Rufus

-Il est inutile d'écrire à Harry Potter pour lui reprocher son absence à votre cérémonie, précisa Kingsley.

-Comment vous le savez ? sursauta Rufus

-Vous parliez à voix haute, sourit Kingsley.

-Pourquoi ? grinça Rufus

-Je pense que ceci vous l'expliquera mieux que moi, déclara Kingsley en déposant un journal. Je dois vous laisser. Bonne journée, monsieur le ministre.

Rufus reprit ses esprits quand la porte se referma. Il prit le journal déposé sur son bureau et découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la Gazette du Sorcier mais du Monde Sorcier, l'une des plus importants journaux français.

Et la une était des plus explicites.

 _BELTAINE DE NOUVEAU CELEBREE EN ANGLETERRE !  
_ _Alors que les fêtes Sorcières étaient de moins en moins célébrées outre-Manche jusqu'à être totalement rejetées, un important pic de magie a été enregistré le 02 mai en Angleterre, vers Stonehenge plus exactement. Assez inquiet, le gouvernement français a contacté le Magenmagot anglais pour obtenir plus de détails et leur surprise a été immense quand il a appris que la majorité de l'assemblée anglaise avait décidé de célébrer Beltaine.  
_ _Sous l'impulsion de lord Draco Malfoy, lord Harrison Potter, qui, nous vous le rappelons, a défait un an plus tôt le Sorcier Voldemort qui semait la terreur dans le pays, a réuni les Sang Pur du pays pour une grande célébration de la Beltaine sur le site magique de Stonehenge …_

Rufus ne termina pas sa lecture.

Il était fini.


	14. Assumer ses actes

**_Assumer ses actes_**

Harry était assez nerveux. Heureusement, Seth était à ses côtés. Draco avait tenu à être présent et était allé chercher Hermione.

-Je me contentais parfaitement de ne plus les voir de toute ma vie, grommela Harry.

-Ils doivent payer, déclara Seth. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on les empêche d'avoir la garde d'autres enfants dès maintenant.

-Je suis au courant que Dudley va être bientôt père, fit Harry. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Il y a beaucoup de chance que cet enfant soit Sorcier, révéla Seth. Je m'étonne même que votre cousin n'en ait pas été un.

-Alors que Vernon me faisait croire que la magie était mal avec ses poings ? pouffa Harry. Aucune chance !

-HARRY ! s'exclama Hermione depuis son fauteuil roulant poussé par Draco

-Hermione, souffla Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit Hermione.

-J'espère, soupira Harry.

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher de si charmantes retrouvailles mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ça va se dérouler ? railla Draco

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous assisterons directement au procès, répondit Seth. La police Moldue a déjà eu l'occasion d'interroger Harry et de mener son enquête. Nous serons en présence des Dursley et de leur propre avocat. L'avocat Sorcier des Potter a recommandé un collègue Moldu qui a parfaitement préparé le dossier.

-Ils n'ont pas mis beaucoup de temps, constata Hermione.

-Disons que le cas Dursley avait déjà été mis sous surveillance, ricana Seth. L'ancien chef de la police du secteur dont dépend la famille est mort il y a deux ans. Son remplaçant a noté quelques irrégularités avec un seul et même nom qui revenait, Dursley. Il a mené son enquête et a découvert de nombreuses plaintes pour dégradations de biens publics, agressions, de coups et blessures ont été classées sans suite sans motifs valables. Il s'est renseigné chez les victimes et a compris que les auteurs auraient dû être poursuivis. Il a avisé sa hiérarchie et ils ont découvert que les services sociaux ont été alertés à propos d'un petit garçon qui vivait dans le foyer. La plainte d'Harry est tombée à point nommée.

-Le nom de Dumbledore apparait ? demanda Draco

Hermione se tourna vers lui, choquée.

-Le professeur Dumbledore … s'indigna Hermione.

-Hermione, coupa Harry. Il se doutait de ce qui se passait chez les Dursley. On sait qu'il a bloqué les rapports côté Sorcier. Il n'y a qu'un pas pour penser qu'il a fait la même chose côté Moldu.

Hermione referma la bouche. C'était un point qui méritait réflexion.

-Pour répondre à ta question, intervint Seth, son nom apparait comme le directeur de l'école élitiste où a été admis Harry.

-Donc le monde Sorcier n'est pas mis en cause, fit Draco.

-Mesdames, messieurs, fit une voix. La séance va commencer. Veuillez gagner vos places.

§§§§§

L'année scolaire se terminait et Minerva McGonagall relisait les notes des différents professeurs concernant les élèves. Quand elle avait repris la tête de l'école, elle s'était penchée sur certains points qui devaient être revus impérativement, notamment l'évaluation des élèves. Avant, seuls les examens de fin d'année déterminaient le passage en année supérieure mais la directrice avait décidé d'intégrer une évaluation continue qui compterait pour quarante pour cent de la note finale. Prévenus depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la plupart des élèves avaient joué le jeu et elle était heureuse qu'ils aient plus ou moins tourné la page de la guerre.

Les élèves de 7e et de 8e année venaient de passer leurs ASPIC. Les professeurs avaient déterminé juste avant qui serait plus à même de réussir ses examens ou au contraire, qui était sûr d'échouer car il fallait établir rapidement la liste de ces derniers pour retenir des places pour l'année suivante au cas où ils voudraient redoubler.

Il y en avait beaucoup pour lesquels elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, notamment la petite Weasley. Cette dernière avait eu l'un des plus hauts scores de l'année, aussi bien en moyenne générale qu'en ASPIC. La première place revenait bien évidemment à Hermione Granger, qui était arrivée à l'école – Minerva avait obtenu que toutes les épreuves des ASPIC se déroulent à Poudlard, ce qui permettait aux examinateurs de ne pas faire plusieurs sessions – avec son fauteuil roulant, à sa plus grande stupeur ainsi que celle de la plupart des Nés Sorciers. La majorité des candidats libres avaient eu des résultats supérieurs à ceux qui avaient passé l'année scolaire à l'école, ce qui la poussait à vouloir réviser les programmes.

Le cas qui lui posait le plus problème était celui de Ronald Weasley. Il s'était déjà fait remarquer tout au long de l'année par son mauvais caractère et ses crises de colère à répétition. Minerva se rendait compte qu'Hermione et Harry tempéraient réellement le comportement du roux et le poussaient à travailler. Ce dernier avait des résultats très limites et avait obtenu pile la note minimale pour avoir son ASPIC de Défense. Or, il se prédestinait à une carrière d'Auror et elle savait qu'il fallait au minimum les ASPIC de Défense, de Sortilèges, de Métamorphoses et de Potions pour être accepté comme candidat. La directrice était malheureusement également au courant que les effectifs du Bureau des Aurors étaient bien trop bas pour qu'ils se permettent une sélection drastique.

-Tu sembles bien pensive, fit Filius Flitwick en entrant dans son bureau.

-Je ne pensais pas que le travail d'Albus était aussi compliqué, soupira Minerva.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne nous montrait pas, sourit Filius en s'installant. Quel est le problème qui t'embête ?

-Ronald Weasley, révéla Minerva.

Filius grimaça.

-Ce n'est pas le plus prestigieux des enfants de cette famille commenta Filius.

-Sur les sept, c'est le pire, confirma Minerva. J'ai les résultats de ses ASPIC. Il n'en a qu'un seul, celui de Défense, et uniquement parce qu'il a montré son Patronus.

-Je croyais qu'il voulait devenir Auror, fronça des sourcils Filius. Il ne faut pas plus d'ASPIC ?

-Quatre pour être exact, précisa Minerva. Il a lamentablement échoué les Sortilèges, les Métamorphoses et ne parlons pas des Potions.

-Son rêve est compromis, déclara Filius.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, prévint Minerva. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Kingsley et il m'a avoué que les effectifs des Aurors sont atrocement bas et que pour les prochaines années, la sélection sera sûrement minimale.

-Je ne serais pas rassuré de savoir ce jeune homme intégrer ce corps, grimaça Filius.

-Moi non plus, sourit Minerva. Mais il est majeur donc il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

-Mon avis est qu'il n'est pas fait pour ce métier, assura Filius.

-Je sais, concéda Minerva.

-Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil aux résultats des ASPIC ? demanda Filius. J'ai envie de voir si certains élèves que je suis ont bien réussi.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Minerva.

Ils terminèrent l'après-midi en discutant des élèves les plus remarquables de l'année ainsi que de la remise des diplômes qui aurait lieu le lendemain du retour du Poudlard Express sur Londres.

§§§§§

Narcissa et Andromeda avaient décidé de fêter la fin des études des plus jeunes par une garden party sans grande prétention après la remise des diplômes.

-Tu es sûr que je peux venir ? hésita Hermione

-Si les invités ne peuvent pas t'accepter, alors ils n'ont rien à faire là, sourit Harry en l'installant dans son fauteuil roulant.

Andromeda avait demandé l'autorisation à Harry de faire la fête dans les jardins du manoir Potter, surtout pour montrer à la société Sorcière que lord Potter allait bientôt faire son apparition sur la scène politique.

-Qui sera là ? demanda Hermione

-Essentiellement nos amis, assura Harry. J'ai quand même eu mon mot à dire sur la liste des invités.

-Et Ron ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Tu l'as quand même invité tout en sachant qu'il y aurait des Serpentards ? s'étonna Hermione

-Je veux savoir s'il a vraiment grandi pour accepter qu'une maison ne détermine pas tout dans la vie, répondit Harry. S'il vient et qu'il insulte tout le monde, je saurais qu'il ne vaudra pas la peine que je me donne.

-Il va te reprocher de fréquenter des Serpentards, insista Hermione.

-Je lui ai déjà signalé la présence de Narcissa dans la lettre, déclara Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Essentiellement pour savoir comment il allait réagir, sourit Harry. Il n'a jamais eu de contact avec elle.

-Montre-moi ce que tu lui as écris, ordonna Hermione.

En souriant, le brun sortit de sa poche la copie de la fameuse lettre et lui tendit. La jeune femme lut rapidement la missive.

-Tu dis que tu invites Narcissa pour la remercier de t'enseigner les us et coutumes Sorcières, nota Hermione. Tu veux vraiment déclencher une guerre avec Molly ?

-Je veux simplement établir la vérité, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Tu ne dis rien sur Draco, Théo et Blaise, remarqua Hermione.

-Ce sera une surprise, sourit Harry. Enfin, s'il vient.

-Tu penses qu'il le fera ? demanda Hermione

-Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il lise même son courrier, critiqua Harry. Souviens-toi, quand nous lui écrivions au début de l'année, nous ne recevions aucune réponse. Et quand nous ne sommes pas exclusivement concentrés sur lui …

-C'est vrai, soupira Hermione. Je me souviens quand nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard pour lui rendre visite.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Hermione et Harry avaient décidé, courant mars, d'aller voir Ron. Hermione avait persuadé Harry de tenter d'expliquer à Ron pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tenu à faire leur dernière année à Poudlard. Mais ils ne se leurraient pas. Le roux était particulièrement borné et assez égocentrique. Tant qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêts directs, il ne voulait rien entendre._

 _Poussée par Harry, Hermione critiquait l'état des routes dans le monde Sorcier. Comme la césure entre les deux mondes s'était faite alors que les rues commençaient à être pavées, les Nés Moldus étaient toujours aussi surpris de l'état de dégradation des sols des hauts lieux Sorciers. Si la jeune femme avait cru tomber de son fauteuil à chaque mètre qu'elle faisait sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles ornières dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur la magie sans baguette d'Harry pour ne pas être trop secouée._

 _Comme c'était un jour de sortie de l'école, ils furent très vite reconnus par les élèves. Après que quelques personnes se soient avancées pour obtenir des autographes et qu'ils aient refusé, ils avaient bien vu la foule qui s'amoncelait autour d'eux et Harry agit de nouveau en érigeant comme sur le Chemin de Traverse un bouclier autour d'eux qui empêchait quiconque de les approcher à moins de trois mètres. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses – dont deux vols planés – ils furent laissés tranquilles. Ils se promenèrent dans le village, visitant chaque commerce, n'oubliant pas de faire un saut chez Georges, puis croisèrent Ginny et Nathan avec qui ils acceptèrent de prendre un verre._

 _-Vous attendez Ron ? renifla Ginny_

 _-Nous avions rendez-vous, confirma Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?_

 _-Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il était ronchon en ce moment, railla Ginny._

 _-Ronchon ? renifla Nathan. C'est son état normal, ça. Là, il est tout simplement infernal !_

 _-A ce point ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Disons qu'il exprime sa véritable personnalité maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de bien paraître devant vous, ricana Ginny._

 _-Il n'était pas particulièrement conciliant quand nous étions à ses côtés, railla Harry. Je dirais même que nous devions le ménager en permanence._

 _-Harry ! protesta Hermione_

 _-Ose me dire que ça se passait bien quand nous devions refuser de faire ce qu'il voulait, pointa Harry._

 _Hermione dut le concéder._

 _-N'en parlons plus, trancha Harry. Il est en retard. On avait rendez-vous à dix heures._

 _-Il est collé jusqu'à quatorze heures trente, renseigna Ginny. Il ne vous a pas prévenu ?_

 _-Ça t'étonne de lui ? ricana Harry. Il pensait sûrement qu'on allait l'attendre pour manger et pour faire bonne mesure, dans un restaurant de luxe._

 _-Tu penses ? s'étonna Nathan_

 _-Ron ne pense qu'avec son estomac, rappela Ginny. Et l'un des seuls endroits où on peut bien manger, ce sont les restaurants de luxe Sorciers. En plus, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la note puisqu'Harry est avec lui._

 _-Il te ferait payer ? hoqueta Nathan en se tournant vers Harry_

 _-Ça ne me choquerait pas, haussa des épaules Harry. Ça vous dit de manger avec nous ? J'ai un petit creux._

 _Tous acceptèrent et une pleine assiette de sandwichs fut posée sur la table. Ils discutèrent agréablement jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar s'ouvre violemment et qu'une haute silhouette longiligne n'entre._

 _-HARRY ! HERMIONE ! rugit la voix de Ron_

 _-Par Merlin, il ne pourrait pas hurler plus fort ? siffla Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait réussi à se débarrasser de tous les abrutis qui nous suivent à la trace !_

 _Le roux ne se gêna pas pour bousculer les clients pour venir s'asseoir. Il nota immédiatement l'assiette vide avec quelques miettes ainsi que la moitié du dernier sandwich dans les mains de Nathan._

 _-Vous avez osé manger sans moi ! accusa Ron. Et qu'est-ce que fait ce serpent ici ?_

 _-Ne sachant pas quand tu daignerais arriver, nous avons décidé de manger, susurra Harry. Quant à Nathan, je devais discuter avec lui. Une pierre deux coups en somme._

 _-Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! protesta Ron_

 _-Et toi nous dire que tu ne serais pas à l'heure, contra Harry. Nous sommes donc quittes._

 _Les deux garçons se fixèrent droit dans les yeux et le roux sembla comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il détourna donc le regard de façon hautaine._

 _-J'ai faim, siffla Ron._

 _-Rien ne t'empêche de te lever pour t'acheter quelque chose, sourit mielleusement Harry._

 _Comprenant qu'Harry ne lui offrirait pas son repas, Ron se leva brusquement et se rendit au bar._

 _-Tu devrais y aller, déclara Ginny à Nathan._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Nathan_

 _-Si tu es encore là quand Ron reviendra, tu vas te faire insulter jusqu'à que tu veuilles le frapper, assura Ginny. En plus, il ne sait pas que nous sortons ensemble. Tu ne connais pas Ron comme nous. Tu penses qu'il était infernal en ce moment ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu être réellement invivable._

 _Nathan regarda les deux autres. Et visiblement, sa petite amie n'avait pas tort._

 _-Je ne suis pas rassuré, avoua Nathan._

 _-Il n'osera pas me faire du mal, répondit Ginny. Ni à moi, ni à Hermione et encore moins à Harry. Il sait parfaitement que si on doit lever nos baguettes contre lui, il ne s'en sortira jamais vainqueur contre aucun d'entre nous._

 _Nathan soupira, vaincu. Discrètement, il embrassa la rousse puis salua les deux autres avant de s'éclipser. Juste à temps car Ron revenait à leur table._

 _-Il est où ? grogna Ron_

 _-Il a dû partir, fit Ginny. Tu manges léger aujourd'hui._

 _En effet, le roux s'était contenté d'acheter un seul sandwich, conséquent certes, mais un seul._

 _-Pas assez d'argent, marmonna Ron._

 _Ginny voulut pousser plus loin mais Hermione la regarda pour lui demander de laisser tomber. Tandis qu'ils sirotaient leurs boissons, ils purent se rendre compte que ses manières à table s'étaient encore plus dégradées. Harry attendit donc qu'il termine son repas avant de prendre la parole._

 _-Je voudrais qu'on s'explique sur le fait qu'on ne se trouve pas à Poudlard cette année, fit Harry._

 _Depuis le temps, il avait compris que ce n'était pas la peine de tourner autour du pot avec son ami._

 _-Ouais, grogna Ron. Vous avez décidé sur un coup de tête de ne pas venir avec moi à Poudlard pour la dernière année._

 _-Est-ce que tu trouves que le château est adapté pour un fauteuil roulant ? demanda calmement Hermione_

 _-Tu pourrais être sur tes deux jambes si tu acceptais enfin de te faire soigner, renifla Ron._

 _Hermione lui lança un regard noir._

 _-Tu ne penses pas que depuis le temps, si St Mungo avait pu faire quelque chose, j'y serais allée ? cracha presque Hermione, agacée_

 _-Je vais finir par croire que maman avait raison en disant que tu fais ça uniquement pour qu'on te regarde, rétorqua Ron._

 _-C'est plus ce que tu ferais, susurra Ginny._

 _-Même pas vrai ! beugla Ron_

 _Pendant que la sœur et le frère se chamaillaient, Hermione regarda Harry et dut concéder sa défaite. Si Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre de lui-même que la Médicomagie avait atteint ses limites avec son cas, comment allait-il prendre le fait que parce qu'il devait reprendre le clan Potter en main, Harry avait dû sacrifier sa dernière année en internat voire ses études supérieures pour être prêt le moment venu ? Rien n'était moins sûr._

 _Elle vit Harry tenter de s'expliquer, comme promis, mais Hermione nota que Ron refusait totalement d'écouter, persuadé que le brun l'avait trahi._

 _Moins de trente minutes plus tard, Hermione et Harry prirent congé, totalement blasés du comportement de leur ami._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Les deux amis se doutaient bien que si Ron venait, la journée tournerait à la catastrophe. Mais ils ne voulaient surtout pas devenir les méchants de l'histoire. Si Harry avait fait mine de ne pas l'inviter, il l'aurait accusé de lui tourner le dos alors que là, c'était sa fainéantise qui serait à l'origine de son absence.

§§§§§

Théo venait de récupérer Nathan à la gare de King's Cross puisque l'année scolaire était officiellement terminée. Mais son cousin voulait lui parler. Après le repas, ils se retirèrent donc dans le bureau du chef de famille.

-Je t'écoute, fit Théo.

-Tu te souviens, tu m'as envoyé vers Harry quand j'ai parlé d'épouser Ginny, dit Nathan.

-Lui aussi a trouvé cette idée un peu farfelue, sourit Théo.

-Oui, bon, il m'a proposé un compromis, grommela Nathan.

-Lequel ? demanda Théo

-Si je voulais toujours épouser Ginny à la fin de l'année scolaire, alors il parlerait en ma faveur aux Weasley.

-C'est pour ça que tu es passé à la vitesse supérieure ? sourit Théo

-Un peu, rougit Nathan.

-Alors ? demanda Théo

-Cette fille est vraiment géniale ! s'exclama Nathan. Elle est belle, pétillante, intelligente, ambitieuse …

-Doucement, doucement, rit Théo. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle est parfaite.

-Elle l'est, pour moi, rougit Nathan.

-Elle connait tes projets ? demanda Théo

-Disons qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait qu'on vive ensemble, avoua Nathan.

-Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, réfléchit Théo.

-Hein ? sursauta Nathan

-Tu veux épouser Weasley, résuma Théo. Je vais devoir regarder si ça peut devenir une union avantageuse pour le clan Nott. Il va falloir que je convainque les Weasley que leur fille unique va sûrement intégrer une famille sombre. J'espère en plus que tu ne comptes pas vouloir l'épouser dans l'année, hum ?

-J'aimerai bien … hésita Nathan.

-Désolé mais là j'y mets mon veto, déclara Théo. Je vais régler les détails avec Harry alors. Tu comptes la demander en mariage quand ?

-Son anniversaire me semble bien, réfléchit Nathan. Le 11 août.

-Ce qui me laisse un peu plus d'un mois pour voir si les lois de la famille t'empêchent ou non de l'épouser, calcula Théo. Mais à ce stade, j'ai une exigence pour tes fiançailles.

-Laquelle ? demanda Nathan

-Ce seront des fiançailles simples, sans contrat de mariage à la clé, ordonna Théo. Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux libres de les briser sans catastrophe. Oh, et vous vivrez ensemble au moins pendant un an.

-Pourquoi autant ? s'étonna Nathan

-Je veux être sûr que vous puissiez vous supporter au quotidien, sourit Théo. Je préfère encore que vous viviez ensemble en étant fiancés que de négocier un divorce qui fera la une des journaux et qui me coûtera des centaines de milliers de Galions. Autant mettre toutes les chances de votre côté pour votre couple.

-Merci, soupira Nathan.

-Tiens, fit Théo en lui tendant une clé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nathan en la prenant

-C'est la clé d'un appartement dans le Londres Sorcier, révéla Théo. C'est là que tu vivras le temps de tes études. Et avec Weasley si elle accepte.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia Nathan. Je pensais que tu me reprocherais de m'intéresser à une traitre à son sang.

-La personne me semble digne d'intérêt, en convint Théo. Prouvez-moi que c'est le cas.

-Pas de problème ! sauta Nathan

-Va visiter ta nouvelle maison, éclata de rire Théo. Je m'occupe du reste.

§§§§§

Seth Prince regarda tranquillement les Sorciers qui évitaient avec difficulté son regard. Il était tenté de sourire pour les terrifier encore plus mais il préféra réserver ça pour plus tard.

-Monsieur Prince, fit l'un d'entre eux.

-Lord Prince, coupa Seth.

-Milord, déglutit le Sorcier. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda aimablement Seth

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda le Sorcier. Au nom d'un Sorcier mort en plus.

-Ce « Sorcier mort » comme vous le dites était mon cousin, rappela froidement Seth. L'un des plus jeunes et des plus grands maîtres de Potions d'Europe. Certes, il a fait une erreur pendant sa jeunesse mais il a passé tout le reste de sa vie à réparer cette erreur. Dans le même temps, il fabriquait toutes les potions qu'il vous fallait pour sauver les gens. Potions qui, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous ne saviez même pas utiliser correctement. Alors, pourquoi je veux lui rendre justice ? Parce qu'il le mérite.

-Mais c'était un Mangemort ! protesta un autre

-Un Mangemort qui faisait votre boulot, pointa Seth. Qui était sous-payé pour une erreur de jeunesse. Qui a toujours fait correctement son travail. Qui n'a jamais saboté son travail, mettant en danger ceux qui prendraient ses potions. Vous avez cessé de le payer quand Voldemort a refait surface et pourtant, vous lui réclamiez toujours plus de potions que vous gâchiez par votre médiocrité et votre inefficacité. Donc je suis là pour que vous assumiez vos actes et que vous payiez.

-Messieurs, salua Amelia Bones en entrant dans la pièce.

-Directrice Bones, salua Seth. Je ne pensais pas que cette affaire attirerait votre attention.

-Vous le faites au nom de Severus Snape, souligna Amelia. Cet homme a tout sacrifié mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut minimiser tout ce qu'il fait parce qu'il a pris la Marque pendant un moment d'égarement.

-Directrice Bones … voulut intervenir l'un des Sorciers.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement contente de l'image que renvoie St Mungo depuis quelques temps, déclara Amelia. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de vos défaillances, même en temps de paix. Allons-y, voulez-vous ?

§§§§§

La Sorcière ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait.

Alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle pour rejoindre ses « collègues » pour trouver une solution pour récupérer son poste, elle avait perdu la vue et avait été figée et transportée autre part. Quand elle avait repris connaissance, elle avait noté qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce particulièrement petite, où elle avait un lit de camp, un lavabo, des toilettes, un drap, un oreiller avec sa taie et une serviette de toilette. C'était tout.

On aurait dit une cellule de prison.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le montrer mais elle était totalement terrifiée. Elle qui s'était toujours sortie de toutes les situations mais là, elle n'avait la main sur rien.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là mais subitement, la porte s'ouvrit, l'aveuglant totalement. Elle sentit des menottes magiques être passées à ses poignets puis elle fut traînée à travers des couloirs impersonnels. Elle fut finalement assise de force dans un siège et elle observa les alentours avec stupeur.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? cracha la Sorcière. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Dolores Ombrage, salua un membre de l'assemblée. Vous êtes devant le Conseil International des Sorciers et vous avez été amenée ici pour vous justifier de l'utilisation de Plumes de Sang sur des mineurs, ainsi que de la manière dont vous avez obtenu un poste de professeur de Défense à l'école Poudlard alors que vous n'avez même pas le BUSE de cette matière. Sans oublier le génocide envers les créatures magiques dont vous avez été responsable après le coup d'état d'un certain Voldemort.


	15. Rupture consommée

**_Rupture consommée_**

 _Un soir de juillet, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir Black restauré, Hermione, Harry et Ron en vinrent à ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant._

 _-L'école des Aurors a accepté ma candidature ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vas voir, Harry, on formera la meilleure équipe !_

 _-Je ne compte pas devenir Auror, annonça Harry._

 _Il y eut un silence avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau._

 _-Quoi ?! beugla Ron. Mais c'est ton rêve !_

 _-J'ai changé d'avis, haussa des épaules Harry. J'ai vu trop de personnes se faire tuer pendant la guerre et attraper les méchants, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche._

 _-Tu ne vas pas te tourner les pouces, non ? demanda Hermione, qui apprenait la décision de son ami_

 _-Non, répondit Harry. Je vais continuer à reprendre les clans Potter et Black. Nous avons une longévité plus longue que les Moldus, donc je pense que je peux me permettre d'entrer dans le monde du travail avec un an de retard. Et plus, ça me permettra de savoir ce que je veux faire exactement dans la vie._

 _-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner encore une fois ! pesta Ron_

 _-Comment ça, encore une fois ? releva Harry_

 _-Oui, tu étais censé faire ta dernière année avec moi ! éclata Ron_

 _-S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, je serais sûrement resté à Poudlard, fronça des sourcils Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais impérativement y retourner._

 _Le brun jeta un regard interrogatif à la brune qui confirma de la tête. Il n'avait jamais été question d'obligation de faire leur dernière année à l'école._

 _-En plus, Clara estime que je ne suis pas encore au point, haussa des épaules Harry._

 _-Qui est Clara ? demanda Hermione_

 _-Mon professeur d'étiquette, répondit Harry._

 _-Une garce qui t'a mis le grappin dessus, tu veux dire, siffla Ron. Maintenant, tu abandonnes Ginny ?_

 _-Que vient faire Ginny dans l'histoire ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Tu devais l'épouser une fois vos études finies ! beugla Ron_

 _-Je ne crois pas, claqua sèchement Harry._

 _-Qui te l'a dit ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés_

 _-Ginny m'a montré la bague de fiançailles, jubila Ron. Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner devant l'autel, en plus ?_

 _Harry puis Hermione écarquillèrent des yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait. Comme d'habitude, Ron était encore à côté de la plaque._

 _-Ginny et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis ma cinquième année, rappela Harry. Et il n'a jamais été question de se remettre ensemble. Elle a parfaitement compris et elle est en couple avec quelqu'un aux dernières nouvelles._

 _-Mais tu devais te marier avec elle ! rugit Ron. En même temps qu'Hermione et moi !_

 _Le visage d'Hermione se ferma._

 _-Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu aies demandé ma main, Ron, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Et encore moins d'avoir accepté._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. On le sait tous les deux, alors pourquoi s'embêter ?_

 _Harry posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Ron._

 _-On n'est pas ensemble, Ron ! aboya Hermione, qui commençait à s'énerver_

 _-Parce que tu ne veux pas utiliser la magie pour te soigner, haussa des épaules Ron. Maman est certaine que tu remarcheras si tu allais enfin à St Mungo …_

 _Harry sentit la magie d'Hermione s'enflammer. Si la jeune femme faisait une rééducation Moldue, à la suite d'un sort de Découpe qui était passé dangereusement près de sa moelle épinière, c'était parce que l'hôpital Sorcier avait avoué son incompétence dans le domaine. Les Médicomages étaient même allés jusqu'à dire qu'il serait bien plus charitable qu'elle mette fin à ses jours plutôt qu'elle vive paralysée. Pas en ces termes mais Hermione l'avait très mal pris. Elle s'était donc tournée vers les Moldus qui avaient été bien plus optimistes dans ses chances de récupérer une vie normale. Elle l'avait expliqué à Ron mais ce dernier n'avait même pas pris la peine ne serait-ce que d'essayer de comprendre la situation._

 _Voilà pour le futur fiancé …_

 _-Ron … tenta Harry._

 _-De toute façon, ton dossier pour l'école des Aurors est déjà là-bas, fit Ron._

 _-Comment ? sursauta Harry_

 _-Ben, je l'ai envoyé, fit Ron. Maman a dit que comme tu es très occupé, ce serait bien que je t'allège d'au moins ça, surtout si tu commences à préparer ton mariage avec Ginny._

 _Le regard d'Harry s'étrécit. Ron commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, mais aussi sa mère Molly. Ginny lui avait également parlé de cette fixation de la matriarche rousse pour unir sa fille unique avec lui. La jeune femme avait beau lui signifier son refus sur tous les tons, elle n'en démordait pas._

 _-Tiens, poursuivit Ron. Pendant que j'y pense, maman m'a donné les cartons d'invitation qu'elle a envoyés et elle veut que tu lui donnes l'accès à tes coffres pour la robe de Ginny et de ses témoins._

 _Dans un état second, Harry s'empara du carton et lut qu'il devait se marier avec Ginny le 31 juillet prochain, soit dans moins de quinze jours._

 _-Ron … gronda Harry._

 _Le roux fixa son ami avec un grand sourire._

 _-Et voilà pour le mien avec Mione, continua Ron. Tu aimes ?_

 _Harry explosa._

 _-Ron, articula Harry. Je ne compte pas épouser Ginny, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais ! Je refuse de faire l'école des Aurors ! Hermione ne t'épousera pas pour tout l'or du monde !_

 _Ron bondit sur ses pieds quand toutes les informations arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau._

 _-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! rugit Ron. On a toujours tout fait ensemble ! Je suis sûr que ce sont ces saletés de Serpentard qui ne veulent pas que tu fasses ce que tu veux !_

 _Harry se crispa. Le sujet des Serpentards avait toujours été épineux mais depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron leur vouait une haine sans merci. Surtout depuis que Severus Snape, miraculeusement rescapé de la morsure de Nagini, fournissait les potions nécessaires au bon rétablissement d'Hermione et d'Harry, que Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott travaillaient de concert avec Hermione pour remanier les lois du monde Sorcier anglais et que Draco et Lucius Malfoy apprenaient à Harry tout ce qu'un lord Sorcier doit savoir._

 _Surtout depuis que les deux bruns avaient refusé que Molly Weasley s'installe de nouveau à Grimmaurd Place et qu'ils refusaient de la consulter pour un monde « meilleur ». Monde qui comprenait d'éradiquer totalement la magie dite « noire » de la vie des Sorciers selon elle. Entre autres choses …_

 _-Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça, siffla Hermione. Au contraire, ils nous laissent libres de nos choix, contrairement à ta mère et toi !_

 _Ron ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Harry se leva._

 _-Je vais être clair, Ron, claqua Harry. Ni Hermione ni moi ne voulons qu'on dirige encore nos vies sans nous demander notre avis. Tes beaux projets, tu vas les réaliser tout seul comme un grand. Sans Hermione pour te souffler les réponses. Sans moi pour couvrir tes bavures et tes erreurs. Arrête de penser que parce que nous ne voulons pas aller dans ton sens, c'est parce que les Serpentards nous ont influencé. Nous prenons nos décisions nous-mêmes, peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Si Ginny et moi nous voulons nous marier, ce sera notre décision et non la tienne et celle de ta mère. Si je veux faire l'école des Aurors, ce sera ma décision et pas parce que tu le veux. Si tu veux épouser Hermione, commence par la mériter et non attendre que ça se passe._

 _-Mais … protesta Ron. Ce sont ces Mangemorts qui te font dire ça !_

 _-Apprends à les connaître avant de les juger ! rugit Hermione. Toi, tu penses encore que si je ne marche toujours pas, c'est parce que je refuse de me faire soigner par magie ! Et tu veux que je t'épouse ? Jamais ! Eux ont fait l'effort de comprendre que si je fais une rééducation Moldue, c'est parce que la Médicomagie ne peut rien faire pour moi !_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apportent ? pesta Ron_

 _-A part une amitié sincère et sans jalousie ? railla Harry. Draco et Lucius m'apprennent l'étiquette Sang Pur. Tu peux en faire de même ?_

 _-Ma mère …s'exclama Ron._

 _-Ta mère nous a prouvé qu'elle se fichait des coutumes Sang Pur, coupa Harry. Je te signale qu'elle a essayé de me faire signer un contrat de mariage qui allait à l'encontre de mes intérêts et ceux de Ginny._

 _C'était resté en travers de la gorge du brun. Peu après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, il avait fait un tour chez les Gobelins et avait découvert qu'il avait accepté un contrat de mariage avec Ginny qui autorisait Molly à gérer toute leur vie. Après analyses plus poussées, les Gobelins avaient établi que la signature avait bien été faite avec le sang d'Harry et de Ginny mais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait consenti à l'acte. Furieux, Harry avait déboulé chez les Weasley et avait exigé des explications. Quand Molly avait commencé à arguer que Ginny et lui s'aimaient et qu'un mariage Sang Pur était toujours assorti d'un contrat de mariage, le brun s'était tourné vers Arthur et avait froidement déchiré le contrat sous ses yeux en déclarant que de toute façon, le contrat était caduc, puisque ni Ginny ni lui ne voulaient cette union. C'était également à ce moment-là qu'il avait interdit à Molly de poser un pied dans toute demeure Black ou Potter et qu'il avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec la matrone rousse. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à le harceler._

 _-Ma mère sait ce qui est bon pour nous ! siffla Ron_

 _-Elle sait peut-être ce qui est bon pour toi, concéda Harry. Mais elle ne veut pas savoir ce que nous, nous voulons ! C'est comme toi, les autres ont forcément tort !_

 _-Tu nous tournes le dos ! cracha Ron_

 _-Tu plaisantes ? rit froidement Harry. Qui a arrêté de m'adresser la parole parce que j'avais découvert que je pouvais parler avec les serpents ? Qui n'a pas voulu me croire quand j'assurai que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Qui pensait que je voulais simplement attirer l'attention quand je déclarais que Voldemort était revenu ? Je t'en passe et des meilleurs mais la réponse est toujours la même. Toi, toi et toujours toi ! Dès que quelque chose ne te plaisait pas ou ne correspondait pas à tes valeurs étriquées, tu nous abandonnais ! Comme maintenant, tu refuses que je ne te suive pas comme un bon chien à l'école des Aurors et tu penses que c'est par caprice qu'Hermione ne marche pas !_

 _-Quoi, et tu vas me dire que tu es une tapette comme les Malfoy ? siffla Ron. Que tu préfères écarter les cuisses pour les Serpentards au lieu d'avoir une vie rangée ?_

 _Le roux se tourna vers Hermione._

 _-Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et que tu aimes te faire sauter par ces serpents visqueux ? cracha Ron. Tous les deux, vous n'êtes que des traîtres !_

 _La magie d'Hermione et d'Harry s'emballa et Ron fut plaqué contre un mur._

 _-Pars, Ron, ordonna Harry. Nous ne voulons pas être tes marionnettes à ta mère et toi. Et oublie jusqu'à nos noms. Tu n'es plus notre ami._

C'était véritablement la conversation qui avait définitivement brisé le Trio d'Or. Ce fut sans regret qu'Hermione et Harry se détournèrent de Ron et qu'ils décidèrent de ne plus le considérer comme leur ami.

-Il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'il ne revienne vers nous ? soupira Hermione trois jours plus tard

-Il ne l'a jamais fait, rappela Harry. Pour lui, il a toujours raison. Oublie-le, s'il te plait.

Hermione soupira en regardant les jardins du manoir Potter. La jeune femme avait décidé, avec l'accord des médecins, de passer à une prise en charge vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à une autre beaucoup plus légère peu après Beltaine. Les médecins n'étaient pas très rassurés de la savoir seule dans une maison quand elle n'était pas à l'hôpital mais Harry leur avait certifié qu'il passerait régulièrement chez elle pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'un Elfe de maison restait à demeure pour aider la brune.

Mais avec le rejet de Ron, Harry avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de rendre sa maison pour s'installer avec lui au manoir Potter, que le brun avait investi courant juin. Tous les deux n'étaient pas mécontents de cette nouvelle cohabitation, surtout qu'Harry avait appris la leçon depuis la dernière fois et qu'il laissait respirer son amie.

-Georges m'a montré son dernier produit qui est inspiré du monde Moldu, annonça Harry. Tu sais, les mini-caméras.

-Celles qu'il a distribuées aux élèves de 7e et de 8e année pour la soirée de l'école ? se rappela Hermione

-Exact, confirma Harry. La plupart des élèves et des candidats libres ont accepté de faire l'expérience et ils ont rendu leur témoignage quelques jours après. Georges a l'air vraiment ravi.

-C'est le dossier pour la commercialisation ? comprit Hermione en regardant ce que son ami avait entre les mains

-Oui, confirma Harry.

Tandis qu'Harry se plongeait dans la lecture du rapport, Hermione se souvenait du moment où elle avait vu ces petits objets pour la première fois.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Harry avait prévu qu'après la garden party, ses invités et lui rejoindraient les élèves de 7_ _e_ _et de 8_ _e_ _année qui avaient décidé de faire la fête le soir de la remise des diplômes. Pour éviter les débordements, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour s'amuser uniquement à Hogsmeade, dont les barrières de l'école étaient levées à chaque fin d'année scolaire. Le maire de la ville Sorcière avait été prévenu et était heureux que les jeunes s'amusent comme ils le devraient à leur âge._

 _Hermione et Harry avaient rejoint Ginny et Luna dans un bar au cœur du quartier magique. Les deux jeunes filles étaient accompagnées de leurs amies mais Harry avait tout de suite repéré Nathan non loin avec ses propres amis._

 _Ils discutèrent tranquillement puis ils passèrent d'un bar à un autre, d'autres élèves les rejoignant au fur et à mesure. Jaloux des garçons éméchés qui commençaient à tourner autour de sa copine, Nathan avait fini par rester avec eux et à garder la rousse entre ses bras, sous les ricanements discrets de la bande._

 _Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent peu avant minuit dans un pub qui avait ouvert ses portes à l'occasion de la fin des cours. Il y avait un long bar, un grand espace pour s'asseoir mais également une piste de danse et une programmation à la fois Moldue et Sorcière. Même le fauteuil d'Hermione avait pu circuler sans problème._

 _Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Nathan, Théo, Blaise et Draco avaient pris une table et sirotaient une bière tout en discutant et en regardant les autres se déchaîner sur la piste._

 _-Ce ne serait pas Weasmoche là-bas ? remarqua Blaise_

 _La tablée se retourna et avisa le roux très bien encadré._

 _-Ce ne sont pas des élèves, nota Luna._

 _En effet, ces derniers s'étaient mis d'accord pour porter discrètement l'écusson de Poudlard pour l'expérience de Georges. En effet, les élèves qui avaient refusé de porter le nouveau gadget de Weasley et Weasley, farces et attrapes devaient porter l'écusson de l'école pour donner leurs impressions sur les utilisateurs de la mini caméra._

 _-Ce sont des prostituées, déclara Blaise en baissant la voix._

 _-Comment tu le sais ? sourit Harry. Tu les connais ?_

 _Tous éclatèrent de rire._

 _-Je ne serais pas contre, ne se déstabilisa pas Blaise._

 _-C'est vrai qu'on oublie souvent que tu n'es pas né dans le monde Sorcier, fit Draco. Regarde leurs colliers, elles ont un ruban rouge. C'est le signe qui indique qu'elles sont prostituées._

 _-C'est extrêmement discret, constata Hermione. Mais aussi surprenant._

 _-En quoi ? demanda Théo_

 _-Dans le monde Moldu, elles ont des tenues plus suggestives, expliqua Hermione. Et elles se regroupent dans des endroits précis._

 _-Dans le monde Sorcier, il existe des maisons closes, fit Blaise. Mais les prostitués, qu'ils soient homme ou femme, peuvent proposer leurs services au grand jour mais ils doivent impérativement porter le ruban rouge._

 _-Mais là, elles ne devraient pas être là, fronça des sourcils Draco._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Disons que nous sommes trop jeunes pour qu'elles viennent nous proposer leurs services, rougit Nathan. Nous sommes encore considérés comme des élèves pendant quelques jours et ils n'ont pas le droit de nous approcher._

 _-Pour éviter une sorte de détournement de mineur, ricana Hermione._

 _La bande vit Ron s'installer en titubant avec ses deux « amies » dans le canapé juste à leurs côtés. Tous notèrent qu'il était totalement déchiré, ses gestes flous. Le roux ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, encore moins Ginny dans les bras de Nathan, alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient ouvertement ensemble._

 _-Ouais, les filles, j'suis le futur beau-frère d'Harry Potter, ânonna Ron._

 _La table se tourna vers Ginny et Harry qui levèrent les yeux de concert. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus qu'il reste sur cette histoire._

 _-Dès que ma sœur l'aura épousé, la première chose qu'il fera sera d'entrer dans le programme des Aurors avec moi, continua Ron entre deux baisers dans les décolletés des jeunes femmes. Vous verrez, on sera les meilleurs !_

 _-Vraiment, Auror ? souffla Théo en regardant Harry_

 _-J'ai été obligé de me battre contre Voldemort et tu penses sérieusement que je voudrais passer ma vie à chasser les méchants ? siffla Harry. Je pense que j'ai assez de boulot avec les clans Potter et Black pour en plus m'encombrer de lui pour réparer ses bavures._

 _-Il va acheter pour moi une bague de fiançailles pour que j'épouse la fille la plus importante de notre génération, sourit béatement Ron. Hermione ne refusera jamais. Faut juste qu'elle écoute ma mère et qu'elle accepte enfin de se faire soigner pour qu'elle puisse marcher …_

 _-Il n'est pas au courant que St Mungo ne peut rien faire ? s'étonna Blaise_

 _-Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir expliqué à sa mère et lui, renifla Hermione. Mais ça entre dans une oreille et ça sort de l'autre, j'ai l'impression._

 _-On vivra tous ensemble au Terrier qu'Harry aura fait réparer, affirma Ron à travers les brumes de l'alcool qu'il engloutissait._

 _-Vous aimez assez votre belle-mère pour accepter de vivre à temps plein avec elle ? ricana Draco_

 _-On parle de la Sorcière qui estime que la vie serait meilleure si tous ceux qui pourraient faire de la magie « noire » doivent absolument Embrassés par les Détraqueurs ? susurra Harry. Et ce, peu importe leur âge ? Juste à cause de leur nom de famille ?_

 _-Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle veut avoir son mot à dire dans l'éducation de nos futurs enfants, grogna Hermione. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle veut carrément les élever à notre place._

 _-Elle veut déjà décider de nos vies alors que nous ne sortons même pas ensemble, grinça Ginny. Alors vivre avec elle ? C'est nous conduire au suicide ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à Harry de payer les réparations._

 _La bande écouta toutes les élucubrations du roux qui était de plus en plus incohérent et qui se permettait de plus en plus de gestes déplacés avec les deux prostituées. Quand ces dernières apprirent qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour les payer – « Vous savez, mon meilleur ami Harry Potter va bientôt me donner une clé de son coffre pour que je puisse faire ce que je veux » – elles partirent aussitôt pour se trouver d'autres clients loin de cette soirée étudiante. Alors que la fête battait son plein, Ron acheva de se ridiculiser en tentant de danser sur la piste de danse. Quand il commença à peloter les filles sans leur consentement, Harry eut pitié de lui et annonça son intention de le déposer devant chez lui avant de rentrer chez lui. Avisant l'heure, la bande décida également de quitter les lieux et ils se séparèrent dans la rue principale. Hermione et Harry transportèrent avec difficulté l'ivrogne jusqu'au Terrier et déposèrent leur paquet encombrant sur le pas de la porte, refusant de voir Molly plus que nécessaire, puis rentrèrent au manoir Potter._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Les deux amis gardèrent le silence tout en savourant une gorgée de thé. Quelques temps après cette soirée, Théo, le seul à avoir accepté de porter la mini caméra, leur avait remis une copie des confessions de Ron, qu'il avait enregistré à son insu. Cet événement plus la discussion qu'ils avaient eu après avait achevé de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à attendre de Ron Weasley.

-Maître Harry ? apparut une Elfe de maison

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Ronald Weasley Monsieur a voulu entrer dans le manoir Black, pépia l'Elfe de maison.

-Est-ce qu'il a essayé de forcer la porte ? demanda Harry

-Non, maître Harry, répondit l'Elfe de maison.

-Vérifie qu'il ne fait pas de dégâts, ordonna Harry. Ni lui, ni Molly Weasley.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, maître Harry, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison avant de disparaître.

-Tu ne veux prendre aucun risque, comprit Hermione.

-Aucun, confirma Harry. Encore moins avec les personnes que j'aime.

Ils repartirent dans leurs activités respectives.

§§§§§

Harry emprunta la Cheminée et donna l'adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre avant d'entrer dans les flammes vertes. Quand il se stabilisa et comprit qu'il était bloqué dans la cheminée d'arrivée, il donna le mot de passe et atterrit dans un spacieux bureau.

-Lord Potter, salua Amelia Bones.

-Directrice Bones, répondit Harry.

-Prenez place, je vous prie, invita Amelia.

-Merci, sourit Harry en s'exécutant.

-Je vais aller droit au but, déclara Amelia. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerai déposer plainte, annonça Harry.

-Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? demanda Amelia

-Contre Ronald Weasley, répondit Harry. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait déposé un dossier d'inscription en mon nom pour le programme des Aurors alors que je ne le voulais pas. Je n'en avais même pas rempli un !

-Donc pour faux et usage de faux, nota Amelia. Je vais vérifier que cette inscription existe bien. Excusez-moi de poser la question mais il me semblait que vous étiez proches.

-Disons que cette année loin l'un de l'autre m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux, sourit Harry. J'avais déjà établi après la mort de Voldemort que je ne voulais plus qu'on m'impose quoi que ce soit mais Ron ne veut pas le comprendre.

-Très bien, fit Amelia.

Elle fit voler vers le jeune homme une plume et du parchemin.

-J'ai besoin de connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez appris la nouvelle, indiqua Amelia. Ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles vous ne souhaitez pas suivre cette formation.

Tandis qu'il écrivait, Amelia se racla la gorge.

-Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pensé à Susan pour votre projet … fit Amelia.

-Il était simplement évident qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire sans elle, sourit Harry. Et avec Padma Patil, elles forment un duo de choc.

-Comment cela avance ? demanda Amelia

-Lentement mais sûrement, répondit Harry. Cela étant, je crains que vous ne deviez demander plus de précisions à votre nièce, sinon à Hermione Granger. Je suis concentré sur d'autres projets ainsi que mes propres responsabilités.

-La prise en charge d'un clan Sang Pur est complexe, compatit Amelia. Alors deux et en plus, quand on n'a pas été éduqué pour les reprendre, je n'ose l'imaginer.

-Ce n'est pas joyeux tous les jours, assura Harry en lui rendant le parchemin qu'il venait de signer avec le sceau des Potter.

-Cela devra suffire, fit Amelia en relisant rapidement le document. Mes services vont enregistrer la plainte et mener l'enquête dès que possible. Vous pouvez être contacté pour fournir des informations supplémentaires.

-J'en suis conscient, fit Harry. Est-ce tout ?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, déclara Amelia. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne journée, lord Potter.

-A vous aussi, directrice Bones, s'inclina Harry avant de reprendre la Cheminée.


	16. Le début d'une nouvelle époque

**_Le début d'une nouvelle époque_**

-Tu sais que nous sommes attendus ? ronchonna Ginny

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, assura Nathan.

Le 12 août n'avait pas été aussi ensoleillé qu'on aurait pu le croire pour une journée d'été. La jeune fille, qui avait pris ses quartiers chez Muriel depuis la fin des cours, avait été réveillée en fanfare par Bill, Charlie, Georges et même Percy. Une fois décente, Charlie l'avait prise sur son épaule pour la jeter dehors sous la pluie diluvienne qui tombait. Furieuse, ce fut complètement trempée qu'elle avait récupéré sa baguette et qu'elle leur avait fait payer. Quand les quatre garçons revinrent finalement au manoir Weasley où Muriel prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa petite fille, ils étaient dans un état déplorable mais gardaient le sourire parce que leur petite sœur n'avait pas perdu la main. Tout le monde s'était changé et Arthur les avait rejoints à la fin du repas. Ils avaient ensuite passé la matinée dans le quartier magique, notamment pour la confection d'une robe de soirée, cadeau d'Hermione et de Luna. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant réputé, cadeau cette fois de Muriel qui était venue avec eux, puis Luna l'avait kidnappé pour un après-midi de détente avec Hermione dans le monde Moldu. La rousse avait été ensuite menée au manoir Potter pour qu'elle puisse se préparer avec la robe qu'elle venait de faire faire et elle fut raccompagnée au manoir Weasley où une fête surprise avait été organisée. Elle aurait pu être organisée le 11, le jour de son anniversaire, mais sa mère avait exigé qu'elle vienne le fêter à la maison.

Ginny se secoua, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille, et se laissa entraîner par son petit ami.

-Nathan ! protesta Ginny

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Nathan.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et fut subjuguée. Il existait de moins en moins de lieux purement magiques qui n'étaient pas pollués par les Moldus ou les Sorciers. Les rares qui restaient se trouvaient sur des terres Sang Pur qui les gardaient jalousement. Là, le couple se trouvait dans une grotte illuminée par des pierres phosphorescentes.

-C'est magnifique ! souffla Ginny. Où sommes-nous ?

-Son nom est la Caverne au mille Regards, expliqua Nathan. A la base, c'est un lieu important des Gobelins mais il y a quelques siècles, le Ministère a voulu mettre la main sur cet endroit. Les Gobelins ont signé un contrat avec la famille Nott pour qu'elle prenne les lieux sous leur protection. A l'époque, ma famille était bien plus importante et il ne serait pas venu à l'idée du Ministère de s'en prendre à nous. Aujourd'hui, j'imagine qu'il a oublié ce lieu féérique, contrairement à certains de nos cousins qui rêvaient de remettre ce trésor à Voldemort …

Ginny se tourna brutalement vers Nathan.

-C'est pour cela que tes parents sont morts ? murmura Ginny. Si ce lieu signifie tellement …

-Mes parents n'auraient pas voulu que Théo et moi soyons les seuls à pouvoir l'admirer, coupa Nathan. Viens avec moi.

Ils descendirent au centre de la grotte et ils s'assirent sur un rocher. Impressionnée, Ginny n'osait élever la voix.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Ginny

-Je voulais partager ça avec toi, sourit Nathan. Cela fait partie de ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Merci, souffla Ginny en lui offrant un tendre baiser.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un moment puis Nathan la repoussa doucement. Il se mit en face d'elle avant de poser un genou à terre.

-Nathan ? fit Ginny, perdue

-Ecoute, Ginny, je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connait mais j'ai tout de suite flashé sur toi quand je t'ai vu, déclara Nathan. Tes amis m'ont tout de suite prévenu que tu sortais d'une relation assez compliquée mais j'ai quand même voulu tenter ma chance.

-C'est vrai, rit Ginny.

-J'ai passé le test d'Harry et de tes frères la semaine dernière, annonça Nathan.

-Mes frères ? Harry ? fronça des sourcils Ginny

Nathan sortit de sa poche une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit devant elle. Ginny posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour retenir le cri de stupéfaction qui était monté dans sa gorge en voyant le joli rubis monté sur une bague en or.

-Ginevra Weasley, fit Nathan. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

-C'est une vraie demande en mariage ? balbutia Ginny

Nathan eut le mérite de paraître penaud. En tant que petite sœur de Georges Weasley, Ginny acceptait souvent de tester des produits en avant-première pour son frère. L'un d'entre eux était une sorte de paquet surprise qui contenait plusieurs objets. Une personne devait activer la boîte et choisir à qui le cadeau irait. Cette dernière devait alors plonger sa main dans la boîte pour retirer le cadeau. La magie contenue dans la boîte surprise prenait l'objet qu'aurait pu choisir le « sélectionneur » pour le ou la « sélectionné ». Quand ça avait été le tour de Nathan, il avait choisi Ginny qui en avait retiré une bague. En riant, elle lui avait demandé si c'était une demande en mariage. Mais Nathan était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'avait pas répondu. La rousse avait préféré le prendre sur le ton de la rigolade mais elle avait été ébranlée par cette absence de réponse. Ils s'étaient expliqués et avaient considéré la bague comme étant une promesse. Elle le portait au début au bout d'une chaîne puis, pour agacer Ron, au doigt.

-Oui, c'en est une, confirma Nathan. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui, cent fois oui ! explosa Ginny

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient haletants.

-Mais … nos familles ? murmura Ginny

-Théo n'est pas contre qu'on se marie, répondit Nathan. Il émet quelques conditions en revanche. Il veut que nous vivions ensemble au moins un an et que le contrat de mariage ne soit établi que quand nous serons sûrs de vouloir nous marier. Oh, et que si nous ne voulons plus nous marier, nos fiançailles pourront être brisées sans contrepartie.

-Et ma famille ? souffla Ginny

-Harry a obtenu l'accord de lady Weasley, sourit Nathan. Il a également convaincu ton père et tes frères que je ne te ferais aucun mal. De toute façon, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, sourit Ginny.

-J'ai quand même rencontré ta tante, frissonna Nathan. Je sais d'où tu tiens ton caractère.

-Tu penses ? ricana Ginny

-Aurais-je le droit de te passer enfin cette bague au doigt et de proclamer au monde entier que tu es mienne ? murmura Nathan en la serrant contre lui

-Bien sûr, sourit Ginny en se reculant juste de l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il puisse manœuvrer.

Nathan récupéra la boîte, sortit la bague et la glissa au doigt de Ginny. Celle-ci l'admira quelques instants avant de hurler de joie et de se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras.

C'était le jour le plus heureux de leur vie.

§§§§§

Molly était furieuse.

-MAMAN ! rugit Ron en débarquant au Terrier

Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule.

-MAMAN ! rugit à nouveau Ron

-Je suis là, grinça Molly en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Ron s'était déjà chargé de dévaliser le garde-manger et dévorait les fruits de son larcin.

-Tu as lu le journal ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine

Pour toute réponse, Molly le jeta sur la table.

 _Un mariage incroyable !  
_ _Ginevra Weasley et Nathan Brooke ont l'honneur de vous annoncer leurs fiançailles !  
_ _Ginny Weasley est la seule fille d'Arthur Weasley, directeur du Département de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Elle est également connue pour avoir mené la révolte aux côtés de Neville Longbottom au sein de l'école Poudlard l'année dernière sous le règne de Vous Savez Qui, ce qui lui a valu un Ordre de Merlin.  
_ _Nathan Brooke faisait partie des familles qui s'étaient exilées lors de la première guerre contre Vous Savez Qui. Mais à la suite de la mort de ses parents et de ses frère et sœurs de la main de Mangemorts, il est revenu il y a un an et demi auprès de sa dernière famille connue, lord Théodore III Nott, dont il est devenu également l'héritier. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, il a aidé son cousin dans ses efforts pour défaire Vous Savez Qui et a pris part à la Bataille Finale en assistant avec succès l'infirmière de Poudlard, Poppy Pomfrey.  
_ _Tous les deux ont passé la dernière année à Poudlard, en 7_ _e_ _année, elle à Gryffondor, lui à Serdaigle. D'après les témoignages, ils se seraient mis en couple quelques mois plus tôt mais les seules personnes qui pourraient répondre à cette question ne veulent rien dire.  
_ _Le mariage n'est toutefois pas encore prévu …_

Molly n'était pas allé plus loin car l'information principale était arrivée à son esprit.

Sa Ginny allait se marier avec un Nott !

Blasphème !

En plus, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé la permission ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces enfants qui oubliaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient ? Même si elle refusait catégoriquement cette union, elle se doutait que Théo Nott devait lui aussi ne pas être favorable à cette union.

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas traîner avec les Serpentards ! grogna Ron. Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté !

-Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça ! pesta Molly. Prépare-toi, nous allons aller voir Muriel.

-Et papa ? demanda Ron

-Il est au travail, balaya Molly. Dépêche-toi !

A son corps défendant, Ron délaissa ses victuailles et tenta d'enlever les miettes collées sur sa tenue. Mais sa mère ne lui en laissa même pas le temps et le tira hors de la maison pour le faire transplaner vers le manoir Weasley. Molly déboula dans le salon où se trouvait Muriel et l'apostropha.

-OU EST GINNY ?! rugit Molly

-Chez des amies, répliqua sèchement Muriel. Je n'ai pas le besoin de savoir où et avec qui elle est. J'ai confiance en elle pour se montrer prudente, moi !

-Ah oui ? siffla Molly en jetant le journal devant elle. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça alors ?

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de la matriarche.

-Effectivement, la photo est belle et elle montre son meilleur profil, constata Muriel. Où est le problème ?

-Où est le problème ?! s'étouffa Molly. OU EST LE PROBLEME ?! Elle veut épouser un Mangemort ! Elle va jeter la honte sur la famille ! Et vous ne dites rien ?

-Je savais que tu avais des problèmes, Molly, mais je ne savais pas que l'illettrisme en faisait partie ! claqua Muriel. Nathan Brooke fait certes partie de la famille Nott mais aux dernières nouvelles, ni lui, ni le tenant du titre n'ont la Marque des Ténèbres. De plus, ils se sont toujours opposés à l'idéologie de Tu Sais Qui donc les traiter de Mangemorts seraient une insulte !

-Mais … protesta Molly. C'est un Serpentard !

-Non, un Serdaigle, corrigea Muriel. Et même si c'en était un, où serait le problème ? Une maison de Poudlard ne fait pas tout ! Et si tu me sors cette ineptie que les Mangemort étaient uniquement des Serpentards, je me ferais une joie de te fournir les noms de tous les Gryffondors qui ont suivi ce fou !

Molly serra les dents.

-Même ! cracha Molly. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu oser se fiancer sans nous demander la permission ?

-Parce qu'elle avait surtout besoin de mon accord pour accepter, rappela mielleusement Muriel.

Molly fut comme frappée, alors que Muriel lui rappelait sa place.

-Je suis encore le chef du clan Weasley, tonna Muriel. Si un membre du clan souhaite se marier, c'est à moi qu'il doit demander en priorité, pas à toi. C'est ce que Bill a fait et tu as quand même réussi à te venger de lui en imposant que le mariage se passe au Terrier alors que tu savais parfaitement que les barrières de protection ne tiendraient pas à une attaque de Mangemorts, alors qu'un domaine familial si !

Molly recula.

-Le jeune Brooke est venu me voir pour me demander la main de Ginny, déclara Muriel. Comme il en est coutume, j'ai réservé la réponse le temps d'une enquête de routine et j'ai pris contact avec son chef de famille. Le jeune Nott se posait exactement les mêmes questions que moi et nous sommes tous les deux arrivés à un compromis.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter ! coupa Molly en se dressant

-Je l'ai fait ! rétorqua Muriel. Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Brooke est un Sang Pur et en plus, il n'adhère pas à l'idéologie de Tu Sais Qui ! Ginny sera heureuse avec lui !

-Mais elle aime Harry ! protesta Molly. Elle devait l'épouser ! Ils avaient même signé un contrat de mariage !

-Harry est heureux que Ginny épouse celui qu'elle veut, intervint une voix bien plus grave.

Molly sursauta en voyant s'avancer Arthur qui s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! balbutia Molly

-Je rendais visite à mon chef de famille, répondit froidement Arthur. Il me semble qu'Harry a détruit sous tes yeux le contrat de mariage illégal que tu avais fait pour le forcer à épouser Ginny, contre leur volonté à tous les deux, je me trompe ?

-Euh … fit Molly.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, fronça des sourcils Muriel.

-J'en ai parlé avec Harry et il considérait que l'histoire était close, répondit Arthur. De toute façon, dès le moment où il avait rendu ce contrat caduc, il avait réduit à néant les liens d'amitié magiques entre Molly et lui.

Molly était blafarde.

-Mais je l'aime comme un fils … balbutia Molly.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu lui as donnée, déclara sèchement Arthur. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi refuses-tu que Ginny épouse celui qu'elle veut ?

-Elle était destinée à épouser Harry ! cria Molly

-Ah bon ? leva un sourcil Arthur. Selon qui ? Toi ? Quand est-ce que tu tiens compte de leur avis ?

-Je sais ce qui est pour le mieux pour eux ! assura Molly

-C'est pour cela que tu as de nouveau organisé leur mariage pour le 31 juillet et que tu as envoyé les invitations à toute la société Sorcière ? ricana presque Arthur. Qu'Harry te rejette totalement ?

-Tu as fait QUOI ?! rugit Muriel en bondissant de son siège

-Mais ils s'aiment … protesta Molly avec une petite voix.

La matrone était écrasée par la magie familiale qui répondait à la fureur de la chef de famille.

-Alors que Ginny sortait avec Nathan depuis la nouvelle année ? fit Arthur. Qu'elle te répétait dans chacune de ses lettres, que tu ne prenais même pas la peine de lire, cela dit en passant, qu'elle avait tourné la page avec Harry et qu'elle ne voulait plus l'épouser ?

-MOLLY PREWETT ! rugit Muriel. Même si nous n'avons pas d'argent et que le jeune Potter a été élevé par des Moldus, ils sont tous les deux Sang Pur ! Et un mariage Sang Pur ne se prépare pas comme une simple fête ! Les DEUX familles doivent être présentes pour les préparatifs ! Es-tu tombée sur la tête ?

-Harry aurait été la meilleure chose qui serait arrivé à notre famille ! protesta Molly

-Il aurait pu … s'il avait voulu faire partie de notre famille, tança Arthur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Si Ron n'est pas au courant, alors Harry ne devait pas l'être pour ces fiançailles, avança Molly.

-Hein ?! fit Ron, la bouche pleine

Le concerné leva la tête du buffet, perdu. Depuis qu'il était arrivé avec sa mère, il s'était fait oublier et s'était fait un devoir de faire disparaître les petits gâteaux qui accompagnaient le thé.

-Harry est parfaitement au courant du mariage de Ginny, puisque c'est lui qui a convaincu Muriel de ne pas rejeter immédiatement cette union, déclara Arthur, glaçant. Et avant que tu nous dises qu'il doit sûrement être contre, si c'était réellement le cas, il n'aurait pas constitué la dot de Ginny en lui offrant une maison entièrement meublée, de l'argent et en payant intégralement ses études.

Molly resta bouche bée. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. En même temps, il en avait les moyens.

-Mais … essaya Molly.

-SILENCE ! rugit Arthur

Tout le monde sursauta. Il était extrêmement rare que l'héritier Weasley perde son calme mais quand il le faisait, il n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

-J'étais en train d'en discuter avec Muriel avant que tu ne nous montres l'étendue de tes mauvaises manières que tu as transmis à ton dernier fils, railla Arthur. J'étais sur le point de lui expliquer pourquoi Harry ne te comptait plus parmi ses proches en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé aux fêtes de fin d'année. Harry m'a également raconté que tu te permettais de le harceler à coups de Beuglantes alors qu'il t'avait signifié que tu ne représentais plus rien pour lui. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'Hermione s'était senti en danger en ta présence quand tu t'es énervée en voyant qu'Harry n'était pas chez lui. J'étais persuadé en apprenant les fiançailles de Ginny que tu serais convaincue qu'elle voulait encore épouser Harry et que tu refuserais qu'elle épouse un Nott, qu'importe qu'il rejette totalement ce que prônait Tu Sais Qui.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour s'insurger mais Arthur leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Muriel ? demanda Arthur. Que penses-tu de ma demande ?

-Je pense qu'elle est plus que nécessaire, déclara Muriel. Tu as tout mon soutien.

-Molly Prewett Weasley, déclara Arthur. A compter d'aujourd'hui et ce, jusqu'à ce que je l'estime nécessaire, il te sera interdit d'approcher d'Harry Potter et de lui causer du tort. Si jamais tu contreviens à cet ordre, tu seras chassée de la famille Weasley avec l'impossibilité de revoir n'importe quel membre de la famille sous peine de mort. Ainsi en a-t-il été décidé.

Une vague de magie frappa durement Molly qui s'écroula par terre.

Elle venait de récolter ce qu'elle avait semé.

§§§§§

La foule se massait dans la salle.

Les « invités » observaient avec de grands yeux le nouvel agencement de la pièce que certains avaient fréquentés très régulièrement. Bien entendu, il manquait certains mais les dispositions avaient été prises pour qu'ils soient au courant de ce qui allait se passer.

-La séance va commencer, fit une voix par-dessus le brouhaha.

Comme un seul homme, tout le monde gagna sa place. Mais quand toutes les personnes dans les gradins firent face à celles dans la pièce, ces derniers déglutirent.

Un jeune homme châtain se leva et s'installa au pupitre face à la fosse et dos aux gradins. Il croisa le regard du personnage le plus important devant lui et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

-Mesdames et messieurs les membres du gouvernement britannique magique, fit le jeune homme. Je suis lord Neville Longbottom et je vais parler au nom du Magenmagot. Pas celui que vous avez vu ces dernières années mais celui qui est inscrit dans la Constitution magique de Grande Bretagne, qui regroupe les chefs des plus importantes familles Sang Pur, le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, du Département des Mystères, du Département de la Santé, aujourd'hui disparu et remplacé par la structure de St Mungo, du Département Magique, qui représentait tous les autres peuples magiques qui vivaient sur le territoire anglais et du représentant de Gringotts Grande Bretagne.

-Les créatures n'ont pas le droit de venir ici ! tonna une voix

Neville le fusilla du regard tant et si bien qu'il se ratatina sur place.

-Bien sûr, celui qui l'ouvre est l'adjoint de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, railla Neville. Savez-vous que votre service est illégal, aux yeux du Codex Magia ?

Le malaise s'installa dans le gouvernement. Le Codex Magia était un recueil de lois ratifiées par toutes les nations magiques lors de la Grande Séparation, quand le monde Sorcier s'était définitivement caché du monde Moldu lors des Chasses aux Sorcières. La particularité de ce Codex était que les chefs des nations magiques avaient tous juré sur leur magie au nom des Sorciers qu'ils représentaient de toujours les respecter. Tout manquement avait des conséquences plus ou moins graves. Si on voulait être cynique, la Magie avait dû punir l'Angleterre en envoyant Voldemort.

-Mais ce n'est pas encore le sujet, sourit Neville. Il y a quelques mois, le véritable Magenmagot a signifié au Ministre de la Magie de Grande Bretagne sa destitution ainsi que celle de son gouvernement. Les dernières générations ont observé sans pouvoir réagir les dysfonctionnements des gouvernements successifs qui refusaient d'évoluer pour la préservation de la Magie. Il nous est apparu qu'il fallait réformer toute l'organisation du gouvernement pour éviter que les erreurs de ces cinquante dernières années, même de ce dernier siècle, ne se répètent.

-Et c'est un gamin comme toi qui sait comment le gouvernement doit fonctionner ? ricana un bureaucrate

-C'est pourtant un gamin comme moi qui a fait votre boulot et qui a débarrassé le pays de Voldemort, siffla Neville.

La quasi-totalité de l'assemblée frissonna violemment pendant que le jeune homme levait les yeux au ciel en même temps que l'auteur dudit exploit.

-Personnellement, je ne vous accuse de rien, reprit Neville. Je laisse cela au procès qui va se tenir dans quelques mois concernant le rôle exact du gouvernement dans les montées au pouvoir de Voldemort.

-Vous ne pouvez rien nous faire, se leva Rufus Scrimgeour, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-Si vous en étiez si sûr, vous n'auriez pas organisé dans le dos de tout le monde une soirée mondaine pour fêter la mort de Voldemort, critiqua Neville. Enfin bref, si vous êtes tous ici, c'est pour vous signifier votre renvoi définitif de vos postes respectifs.

-Et pourquoi la Bones elle n'est pas virée ? cracha une voix

-Parce que j'ai déjà reçu ma lettre de licenciement, rétorqua sèchement Amelia Bones.

La salle se figea, choquée. La scène amena un sourire ironique sur les lèvres de Neville.

-Quand nous disions que tout le gouvernement était destitué, c'est vraiment tout le gouvernement, assura Neville. Même les éléments incorruptibles comme l'est Amelia Bones. Assorti à votre licenciement, chacun d'entre vous sera soumis à une enquête approfondie. J'en entends déjà certains crier à la corruption possible à laquelle ils aimaient tellement céder et je vous annonce que ces enquêtes ne seront pas effectuées par les Aurors anglais mais mandatées par le Conseil International des Sorciers. D'autres questions ? De préférence intelligentes, je vous prie. Contrairement à vous, nous avons du travail qui nous attend.


	17. Parcours d'obstacles

**_Parcours d'obstacle pour remonter l'allée_**

Harry savourait un verre de vin dans le jardin d'hiver du manoir Potter. Sur la table basse, il y avait de nombreux dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait pour le Magenmagot, entre autres.

Finalement, il avait renoncé à poursuivre ses études. Même s'il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir se présenter à peu près sereinement au Magenmagot un an après la mort de Voldemort comme lord Potter-Black, Lucius lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne savait qu'une part infime de ce qu'un héritier Sang Pur devait savoir. Comme il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa vie, il avait décidé de continuer de travailler avec Draco, avec qui il avait fini par enterrer la baguette de guerre. En parallèle, comme il avait obtenu ses ASPIC avec des résultats honorables, il avait réarrangé son emploi du temps pour quelque chose de bien plus léger – et bien moins stressant. Il avait même réussi à partir pour la première fois en vacances en entraînant Hermione qui s'était plongée encore plus corps et âme dans la réforme législative du monde Sorcier.

-Je n'en peux plus, soupira une voix en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Harry lui sourit. Théo jonglait depuis un an entre son poste de Langue de Plomb et celui de lord Nott. Mais visiblement, il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui le tourmentait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? railla Harry

-Cette Sorcière est si exigeante ! souffla Théo

-Encore heureux ! rit Harry en comprenant qu'il parlait de Ginny Weasley. C'est quand même son mariage, tu sais.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas suivre les traditions de la famille Nott ? se plaint Théo

-Tu as essayé de lui demander ? fit Harry

-Non, avoua Théo, penaud.

-Commence par ça, sourit Harry. Montre-moi ce que tu comptais faire.

Le jeune homme lui montra le dossier qu'il avait préparé.

-Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Molly Weasley, comprit Harry en le consultant. Envers et contre tout, Ginny reste sa fille et il faut qu'elle mette la main dans l'organisation. Pour moi, quand je regarde ton plan, j'ai l'impression que Ginny va devoir rester assise pendant tous les préparatifs et le jour du mariage, simplement enfiler la robe qu'on aura choisi pour elle, être conduite à l'autel comme si elle était menée devant le peloton d'exécution et après avoir fait la potiche pendant des heures, écarter les cuisses dans le lit conjugal pour se faire sauter.

-Merlin ! Quel langage ! ricana Théo

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un mariage froid, déclara Harry. Je sais que c'est de cette façon dont se déroulent tous les mariages Sang Pur mais il s'agissait surtout de mariages arrangés. Là, il s'agit d'un mariage d'amour. Ils ont attendu plus de deux ans avant de soumettre leur couple devant la Magie. Et ça ne transparait pas.

-Je ne sais pas … hésita Théo.

-Discutes-en avec elle et Nathan, conseille Harry. Je suis certain que si tu ne le fais pas, elle se ferait un devoir de ruiner ta maison et de s'enfuir avec Nathan pour se marier dans un autre pays.

-Elle n'oserait pas ? écarquilla des yeux Théo

-Tu te souviens de qui est celle qui va intégrer ta famille ? ricana Harry. Ginny Weasley …

-Et merde, jura Théo pendant qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Autant régler l'histoire tout de suite.

-Si tu veux que ta maison reste entière, le plus vite sera le mieux.

Le jeune homme salua son ami avant de filer. Avisant l'heure, Harry rangea ses propres dossiers et se rendit dans ses appartements pour savourer une longue douche et s'habiller pour sortir. Vérifiant que sa baguette, ses papiers et son argent étaient bien sur lui, il emprunta la Cheminée pour se rendre dans le Londres Sorcier. Pendant sa promenade dans les rues, il sentait les regards admiratifs des Sorciers mais il avait cessé d'en tenir compte, encore plus quand on lui demandait des autographes. Heureusement, il quitta rapidement le Chemin de Traverse pour s'enfoncer dans les rues moins connues. High Alley avait le mérite, outre d'accueillir l'essentiel des Sang Pur, de le laisser tranquille quand il marchait dans la rue. Il entra dans un restaurant où le maître d'hôtel l'accueillit.

-Lord Potter, s'inclina le Sorcier. Bienvenue dans notre établissement. Je vais vous conduire à votre table.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Comme demandé, la table était dans un coin discret et le brun s'assit de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse pas le voir avec la personne avec laquelle il allait déjeuner. Un serveur lui apporta un verre de jus de fruit pour patienter et le jeune homme en profita pour consulter un carnet qu'il transportait partout avec lui.

-Bonsoir, fit une voix.

-La ponctualité est ton fort, sourit Harry. Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

La personne obéit après qu'on lui ait pris sa cape.

-Cela fait longtemps, fit la personne. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je m'en sors, sourit Harry. Et toi ?

Et la conversation continua.

§§§§§

-Mademoiselle Granger ? appela la secrétaire. Le médecin va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La jeune femme fit avancer son fauteuil à la force de ses bras et suivit la secrétaire. Elles entrèrent dans un spacieux bureau où dans un coin, il y avait un cabinet médical tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

-Mademoiselle Granger, salua le praticien. Vous allez bien ?

-Docteur Lyle, salua Hermione. Très bien, et vous-même ?

-Ça va, merci, sourit Lyle. Nous allons aller droit au but. Je vais vous examiner une nouvelle fois et ensuite, nous allons en parler.

-D'accord, sourit Hermione.

La jeune femme eut quelques difficultés à se lever de son fauteuil mais eut le mérite de ne pas demander d'aide au médecin qui attendait patiemment qu'elle finisse de se déshabiller et qu'elle s'asseye sur la table d'auscultation. Quand cela fut fait, il prit ses constantes avant d'examiner le bas de sa colonne vertébrale et ses jambes.

-Je dois vous avouer que quand on m'a soumis votre cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous commenciez à marcher aussi vite, déclara Lyle.

-Vous me suivez depuis trois ans, rappela Hermione.

-Mais vous avez progressé tellement vite, fit Lyle.

 _Merci la magie et les potions de Seth Prince,_ sourit intérieurement Hermione.

C'était ça qui avait véritablement boosté sa guérison. Quand Harry et elle s'étaient rendu compte que les célébrations magiques agissaient de manière considérable sur leur magie, ils avaient tous les deux continué à y participer. Intrigué par la rééducation Moldue de la jeune femme, Seth Prince avait demandé à la suivre d'assez près, notamment pour s'inspirer des techniques Moldues pour créer de nouvelles potions, avec succès d'ailleurs. Elle avait également accepté de tester certaines d'entre elles.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Hermione

-Je pense que nous pouvons alléger votre programme de rééducation, annonça Lyle. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vos progrès sont stupéfiants et vous êtes particulièrement prudente. Je pense qu'on peut tenter de passer vos séances de cinq par semaine à trois.

-C'est beaucoup, constata Hermione.

-Vous avez fait des progrès spectaculaires, rappela Lyle. Est-ce que vous marchez ?

-Que sur de courtes distances, avoua Hermione. Toujours avec une canne et avec quelqu'un à proximité.

-Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas prendre de risques, sourit Lyle. Je vous prescrirai également des séances supplémentaires avec le kinésithérapeute qui vous conseillera au mieux pour remarcher. Nous allons faire une série de tests pour confirmer cet allègement.

Hermione se laissa manipuler par les infirmières et les médecins mais elle était contente de laisser les séquences de la guerre définitivement derrière elle.

§§§§§

-Bonjour Harry, salua Millicent Bulstrode.

-Bonjour Millicent, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que nous avons aujourd'hui ?

-Toujours les mêmes, sourit Millicent. Ils veulent absolument que leurs enfants soient ici.

-Honnêtement, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils insistent ? demanda Harry

-Un an, répondit Millicent. Tu refuses parce que le gosse est pire que Draco à son âge.

-Je croyais que c'était impossible ? plaisanta Harry

-Parfois, j'ai des doutes, renifla Millicent.

Harry avait pu voir Millicent Bulstrode sous un autre jour quand il avait voulu chercher des candidats pour l'école qu'il comptait ouvrir. A la base, il refusait totalement de prendre des enseignants anglais mais Seth avait pointé du doigt le fait que les us et coutumes anglaises n'allaient pas être maîtrisés par le personnel qu'il allait recruter hors de Grande Bretagne. Il l'avait alors orienté vers l'une de ses anciennes élèves, Millicent Bulstrode. Devant son indécision pour son avenir, Harry avait accepté de l'engager en tant que secrétaire. Il s'était avéré que le poste lui plaisait et elle n'avait jamais voulu en changer. Toutefois, elle se révélait être un atout de taille quand des enfants Sang Pur étaient acceptés à l'école, notamment sur les sujets que les instituteurs ne devaient pas aborder de front.

Après de nombreuses délibérations, Harry avait décidé de nommer son école « Premiers Pas », puisqu'elle accueillait des enfants dès six ans. Elle avait fait son ouverture un an et demi après la mort de Voldemort, au premier janvier plus exactement. La deuxième rentrée scolaire allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques semaines et chaque année, les demandes d'inscription explosaient, encore plus au cours de l'été. Harry, aidé de toute l'équipe enseignante, avait dû sélectionner chaque dossier, surtout pour permettre une mixité sociale. Les six premiers mois, Harry n'avait accueilli que des Nés Moldus vivant dans des foyers hostiles à la magie, avant d'accueillir en septembre suivant les Nés Sorciers. Cette année, il avait eu la surprise de trouver des demandes d'inscription provenant de l'étranger. Il s'était renseigné et s'était aperçu qu'il s'agissait surtout d'exilés des suites des deux guerres contre Voldemort.

Mais il ne se leurrait pas. La plupart des parents ne cherchaient qu'à voir leurs enfants dans l'école du Sauveur.

Ça avait d'ailleurs engendré des situations dramatiques. Peu après l'ouverture de l'école aux Nés Sorciers, Harry avait eu des soupçons de maltraitance pour quelques enfants Nés Moldus qui brusquement, avaient demandé à ne plus être dans cette école. En menant l'enquête, il avait découvert que des parents Sorciers avaient voulu intimider les parents Moldus pour les pousser à retirer leurs enfants de l'école pour qu'ils puissent y mettre les leurs. Révolté, Harry avait en plus vu rouge quand il avait également découvert que certains parents osaient s'en prendre directement aux enfants. Le brun n'avait pas pris de pincettes. Il avait porté plainte contre les parents indélicats, s'était assuré qu'ils écopent du maximum pour les amendes et / ou les peines de prison et avait poussé le vice à renvoyer leurs enfants de l'école et à donner une interview dans laquelle il listait les noms de tous les parents qui avaient osé s'en prendre à des enfants.

-Millicent ? appela Harry. Tu as les dossiers des enfants pour la rentrée de cette année ?

-Ils sont tous posés dans la première salle de réunion, indiqua Millicent. Je t'apporte la liste dans quelques minutes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'équipe pédagogique se retrouva dans ladite pièce.

-Bien, fit Harry. Nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet. Nous avons actuellement 5 classes de 15 élèves chacune, ce qui nous fait un total de 75 élèves. Nous devons donc sélectionner au moins 15 dossiers, de préférence moitié Nés Sorciers moitié Nés Moldus. Nous allons donc prendre connaissance de tous les dossiers avant de faire notre choix.

Harry avait décidé de faire la réunion courant juin, surtout par rapport aux Nés Moldus qui auraient ainsi le temps d'être inscrits dans une autre école au cas où. Cela permettait également aux parents de pouvoir s'organiser sereinement. La réunion se déroulait toujours de la même façon : toutes les demandes d'inscription ainsi que les dossiers des Nés Moldus qui venaient d'avoir leurs premiers éclats de magie accidentelle dans le courant de l'année en Angleterre étaient examinés puis classé selon plusieurs critères, dont celui de la situation familiale. Pour éviter qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme, Harry avait créé une équipe de détectives privés sous contrat avec le Service de l'Enfance qui menait des enquêtes sur les Nés Moldus découverts assez tôt.

« Premiers Pas » avait rapidement gagné une réputation internationale, au point qu'il avait très souvent des demandes de visites de la part de plusieurs écoles. Il refusait toujours parce qu'il ne se considérait pas comme guide touristique et il n'hésitait pas à le dire en face. Ça avait bien vexé certains mais ceux qui prenaient vraiment à cœur le bien-être des enfants comprenaient son point de vue.

Dans le même temps, il y avait eu plusieurs plaintes fallacieuses pour lui faire fermer son école. Malheureusement pour ses détracteurs, il avait comme alliés les Malfoy père et fils et tous les deux avaient pu le guider sur toutes les façons de retourner cette cabale contre eux. D'ailleurs, il devait se débattre avec une suspicion d'attouchements sexuels sur mineur. Autant Harry savait qu'il était innocent de ces accusations, autant il pressentait que les faits n'étaient pas totalement imaginaires et selon les agents du Service de l'Enfance, il n'avait pas totalement tort.

-Harry ? appela Millicent

-Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, sourit Harry, penaud.

-Nous passions aux Nés Sorciers, indiqua Millicent.

Harry hocha de la tête. Cette année, il n'y avait que cinq dossiers de Nés Moldus. En vérité, il y en avait six de plus mais les parents avaient catégoriquement refusé de croire que la magie existait et donc, d'envoyer leurs enfants à Premiers Pas. Comme il rencontrait de plus en plus ce problème, il réfléchissait à un moyen détourné de ramener les Nés Moldus dans le monde Sorcier.

-Par Merlin … siffla Millicent.

Harry se redressa, alarmé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pressa Harry

-C'est un dossier … délicat, hésita Millicent. Je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'il se trouvait là …

-Du calme, Millicent, tempéra Harry. Nous t'écoutons.

-Il s'agit de Margareth Goyle, la cousine de Gregory, lut Millicent. C'est lui qui a demandé qu'elle soit scolarisée à Premiers Pas.

Les professeurs examinèrent le dossier et à l'unanimité que le dossier était correct mais ne méritait pas d'être catégorisé comme « urgent ».

-Tu en sais plus que ce que ces quelques lignes nous disent, comprit Harry. Tu as la parole.

-L'inscription de Margareth suivra deux buts principaux, avoua Millicent. D'abord, « Premiers Pas » montrerait qu'elle se fiche des convictions des parents et que l'école ne fera pas de différences entre les enfants. Malheureusement, ça va hurler encore plus que quand tu as annoncé que l'école accueillerait à parts égales des Nés Moldus et des Nés Sorciers.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-L'autre but est bien moins politique, soupira Millicent. Est-ce que tu n'as pas été étonné des faibles effectifs à Poudlard ?

-Nous sommes bien moins nombreux que les Moldus dont ça ne me semble pas spécialement incohérent, déclara Harry.

-Granger a dû te dire que l'école se trouvait qu'à un quart de sa capacité maximale à peine, poursuivit Millicent. La vérité, c'est que tous les Nés Sorciers ne sont pas à Poudlard.

-Ah bon ? fronça des sourcils Harry. Je pensais que c'était la seule école d'Angleterre !

-C'est le cas, confirma Millicent. Mais les frais de scolarité sont vraiment exorbitants. Tellement que certaines familles préfèrent n'y envoyer que leur premier né.

-Mais les Weasley … fit Harry.

-Si la fratrie Weasley avait dû compter uniquement sur le salaire d'Arthur Weasley, c'est sûr que même leur aîné ne serait pas allé à Poudlard, assura Millicent. La croyance générale veut que ce soit la matriarche Weasley qui aurait payé pour tous les enfants. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Serpentards se moquent beaucoup d'eux, parce qu'ils semblaient incapables de réussir par eux-mêmes. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Millicent inspira un bon coup.

-Je ne te rappelle pas l'image que projetait Gregory pendant sa scolarité, soupira Millicent. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'était pas aussi demeuré que tu ne le crois. Il a eu des résultats honorables à ses examens et quand il a dû reprendre son clan, il a découvert une réalité assez tragique.

-Tu es toujours en contact avec lui, comprit Harry.

-Il avait appris que je travaillais ici, sourit Millicent. Il voulait des conseils sur la façon de bien éduquer ses cousins et cousines dont il avait découvert l'existence.

-Découvert ? releva Harry

-Ses parents, tellement obnubilés par « le Maître », cracha Millicent, ont complètement oublié de lui présenter les membres de la famille qui dépendront de lui quand il reprendra la tête de la famille. Après la guerre, il s'agissait surtout d'enfants, leurs parents ayant embrassé la douteuse carrière de Mangemort et ayant été tués pendant les différentes attaques. Mais je digresse …

Millicent respira profondément.

-Gregory ne sait pas élever des enfants, expliqua Millicent. Son enfance n'est pas exactement un bon exemple et s'il veut inscrire sa cousine, c'est surtout pour qu'elle ait des bonnes bases sans pour autant renier ses traditions familiales.

-Je vais te paraître bourré de préjugés mais les Goyle sont considérés comme sombres, fit Harry. En quoi je pourrais l'aider ?

-A ne pas se cantonner à cataloguer « magie noire » et « magie blanche », répondit Millicent. L'avantage de cette école, c'est que les enseignants n'ont pas autant de préjugés sur les arts occultes qu'en Angleterre. Gregory veut faire repartir sa famille du bon pied et ça commence par une éducation cohérente avec son temps. Education que tu pourrais l'aider à apporter à sa famille. Parce que si « Premiers Pas » n'existait pas, Margareth ne serait jamais allée à l'école. Car c'est l'autre point sur lequel tu appuieras en l'acceptant, par des tarifs largement moins exorbitants que Poudlard, tu donnes une possibilité aux Nés Sorciers d'aller au moins une fois dans leur vie dans une bonne école.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées, ébranlé. Effectivement, il s'était étonné de l'écart qu'il y avait entre le nombre de Nés Sorciers scolarisés à Poudlard et le nombre total de Sorciers dans le pays. Il s'était surtout concentré sur le fait d'offrir une possibilité aux Nés Moldus de quitter leur enfer quotidien mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation des autres Nés Sorciers. De ce point de vue, l'agrandissement de Premiers Pas semblait urgent mais il ne devait pas se faire à n'importe quel prix.

Conscients qu'ils ne tireraient rien de plus de leur patron, l'équipe enseignante passa à la suite.

§§§§§

-Pas trop stressé ? sourit Théo

-Tu rigoles ? fit Nathan. Et si elle disait non ?

-Elle a survécu deux années avec toi, tu ne crois pas que si elle ne t'aimait pas, elle serait partie en courant ? plaisanta Théo

-Ne parle pas de malheur, geignit Nathan.

-Et toi ne t'invente pas d'histoires, rétorqua Théo. Ginny est folle de toi et tout le monde le sait. Elle a assez de personnalité pour dire ce qui lui déplait et en attendant, il ne me semble pas qu'elle ne t'ait balancé de sorts, je me trompe ? Enfin, sérieusement, cela s'entend.

-Je ne crois pas … fit Nathan d'une voix faible.

-Nathan … soupira Théo. Reprends-toi, par Merlin ! Tu vas te marier dans trois jours avec une fille géniale ! Si tu n'étais pas fou amoureux d'elle et elle de toi, crois-moi, je l'aurais prise pour moi !

-Si tu arrives à la convaincre, ricana Nathan.

-Bon, maintenant que tu as fini ta crise de panique, pourquoi nous sommes sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Théo

En effet, les deux cousins se trouvaient dans le quartier magique de Londres à trois jours du mariage. Emballée par la tradition Moldue de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille / garçon, Ginny avait proposé que chacun en ait une. Comme ils étaient tous les deux Nés Sorciers, c'étaient Hermione et Harry qui s'étaient chargés de l'organisation. La seule condition de Théo et de Muriel étaient qu'ils soient en pleine forme pour se marier donc les enterrements avaient eu lieu quatre jours avant le mariage.

Une potion de Dégrisement et une autre d'Energie avaient eu raison de leur nuit blanche et les voilà sur l'artère Sorcière la plus importante du pays.

-Je veux offrir un cadeau pour Ginny, souffla Nathan. Je l'ai commandé il y a un mois et je dois le récupérer aujourd'hui. J'aimerai le lui offrir le soir du mariage, quand nous serons seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Théo, curieux

-Un pendentif en forme de lion aux yeux rubis que je voudrais ensorceler, révéla Nathan.

-Portauloin de secours, Bouclier contre les sorts les plus faibles par exemple ? comprit Théo. Les trucs habituels en somme.

-C'est ça, confirma Nathan.

-On s'en occupera à la maison, promit Théo. Je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot non plus. C'est ta femme, pas la mienne. Cela étant, je ne suis pas contre de l'épouser …

-Oublie, grinça faussement Nathan.

Ils se taquinèrent tout en s'enfonçant dans le quartier magique. Le Sorcier lambda ignorait que parmi les habitations se cachaient les artisans Sorciers les plus réputés. Ils n'étaient connus que par le bouche à oreille et essentiellement par les Sang Pur ou les Sorciers les plus riches.

Cependant, en sortant de la bijouterie, Théo ne se sentait pas serein.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nathan

-Je pense que nous sommes suivis, murmura sombrement Théo. Tiens-toi prêt.

Nathan vérifia que sa baguette était bien en place tout en calquant son pas à celui de son cousin. Même s'il n'avait pas vécu la guerre contre lui, il avait eu une formation en Duel plutôt poussée dans le cas où Théo serait venu à mourir. Encore aujourd'hui, il se maintenait en forme, notamment en affrontant sa fiancée en combat singulier qui s'amusait à utiliser les farces de ses frères voire les sorts qu'ils avaient inventés pour mieux le déstabiliser. Il avait même eu l'immense privilège d'affronter Harry Potter et même si ça avait été enrichissant, il avait largement tremblé de peur avant, pendant et après ce duel contre le vainqueur de Voldemort.

Théo, lui, était à mille lieux des pensées de son cousin. Contrairement à lui, il connaissait le quartier magique londonien et il cherchait dans ses souvenirs un endroit pour pouvoir affronter les personnes qui leur collait au train depuis un moment. Il aperçut une petite place et tout en arrivant, il lança plusieurs sorts pour garantir leur sécurité et celles des riverains, entre autres.

Brusquement, Théo se retourna et Nathan suivit le mouvement. Ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris en reconnaissant leurs adversaires.

-La Belette et sa mère, siffla Théo. Sommes-nous si célèbres pour que vous ressentiez le besoin de nous suivre pour obtenir des autographes ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma fille ? gronda Molly

-A part la laisser respirer et faire ses choix elle-même ? railla Théo. Rien, sinon financer le mariage de ses rêves.

-Elle n'aurait jamais épousé un Serpentard ! cracha Ron

-C'est d'autant mieux qu'elle m'épouse moi, un Serdaigle, et qu'elle est aimée en retour, ricana Nathan.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation. Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles entre Ginny et Nathan, Théo et lui s'étaient heurtés de très nombreuses fois avec Molly et Ron qui voulaient faire capoter le mariage. Théo ne comptait plus les Beuglantes qu'il recevait et Nathan les lettres piégées.

Mais là, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, Ginny ayant soigneusement évité de les mettre en présence les uns avec les autres.

-Ma fille ne se compromettra pas avec des mages noirs ! siffla Molly en sortant sa baguette. Elle était censée épouser Harry Potter !

-Quel dommage qu'ils ne veuillent pas se marier alors, railla Théo.

-Et surtout que Ginny et moi sommes amoureux, ajouta Nathan.

Ron brandit à son tour sa baguette, alertant les deux cousins qui se mirent sur leurs gardes.

-Vous n'apportez rien de bon à Ginny, gronda Ron.

-Si, assura Nathan. Sa liberté.

Et la bataille commença.


	18. Enfin

**_Enfin_**

-Ma chérie … souffla Nathan.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS « MA CHERIE », cracha Ginny. C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI SI JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT !

-Mais tu le voulais aussi, geint Nathan.

-M'EN FICHE ! DÈS QUE J'AURAIS PONDU CE MOUFLET, TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS ! rugit Ginny

A l'extérieur de la pièce, tous les proches grimacèrent devant la volée que se prenait Nathan.

Quand ils ne se retenaient pas d'exploser de rire.

Quatre ans après la mort de Voldemort, Ginny Weasley épouse Nott – depuis que Théo avait officiellement adopté son cousin comme cadeau de mariage – allait accoucher de son premier enfant.

Autour du couple s'étaient rassemblé tous leurs proches. Théo, bien entendu, pour soutenir son cousin. Arthur, qui ne voulait pas être autre part pour la naissance de l'enfant de sa seule fille, ainsi que Bill, Charlie, Percy et Georges qui étaient venus avec leurs familles respectives et qui tenaient à assister à la naissance de leur nièce ou de leur neveu. Hermione et Harry, qui étaient restés de très bons amis de la jeune femme. Draco et Blaise, les meilleurs amis de Théo qui étaient devenus ceux de Nathan. Luna et Neville, fraîchement mariés. Muriel, en tant que matriarche de la famille.

Même si la majorité était de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Chacun avait appris à se connaître au-delà des préjugés et se retrouvait avec plaisir pour cet heureux événement.

Enfin … heureux pour eux. Les parents semblaient attendre la délivrance, plutôt.

Soudain, la pièce d'à côté devint silencieuse, angoissant famille et amis. Mais un cri déchirant de nouveau-né retentit soudainement, faisant soupirer de soulagement toute l'assemblée. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Nathan sortit de la salle de naissance, un paquet emmailloté dans les bras.

-Je vous présente Quinn Théodore Nott, notre fils ! annonça Nathan

Toutes les femmes se précipitèrent vers lui pour s'extasier sur le bébé puis ce fut au tour des hommes qui félicitèrent le nouveau papa. Une infirmière annonça que la maman était prête et Nathan s'empressa de lui présenter son enfant avant de le caler dans ses bras.

-Et dire qu'il aurait pu être un Potter et s'appeler James Sirius, soupira faussement Ginny.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. C'était une blague entre eux qui faisait référence aux projets de mariage avortés de Molly et de Ron Weasley, s'ils avaient pu aboutir. Harry détestait particulièrement les prénoms choisis car même s'il s'agissait de ceux de son père et de Sirius, leurs homonymes étaient très loin d'être des saints et porter leurs noms auraient été un calvaire de tous les instants. Il n'aurait pas dit en tant que seconds prénoms mais d'après Ginny, Molly aurait insisté pour qu'ils soient les prénoms principaux de leur premier né, en hommage aux deux figures paternelles d'Harry. Enfin, de l'avis de la matrone. Si Harry avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait immédiatement nommé son enfant autrement.

Mais bref, ce n'étaient que des possibilités qui n'auraient jamais pu se réaliser.

Arthur déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille et tous les deux se regardèrent. Ils regrettaient l'absence de la mère de la famille mais tout comme Ginny, ils refusaient catégoriquement la présence de Molly dans un rayon de cent mètres autour d'elle. La jeune femme l'avait fait savoir de façon très …vocale.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Alors qu'elle attendait son fiancé pour pouvoir connaître ses impressions sur l'enterrement de vie de garçon, Ginny fut stupéfaite de voir Nathan et Théo revenir en mauvais état. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez mais elle était consciente que la priorité était de les soigner. Elle se précipita vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour embarquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait avant de revenir vers eux et leur lancer tous les sorts de diagnostic qu'elle connaissait. Rapidement, elle leur donna toutes les potions dont ils avaient besoin, leur colla dans les pattes une tasse de thé très fort puis se planta devant eux, les bras croisés, le regard sombre._

 _-Explications, gronda Ginny. Maintenant !_

 _A l'injonction de la rousse, les cousins sursautèrent. Théo commençait à connaître la fiancée de son cousin mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire face quand elle était réellement énervée._

 _Visiblement, Nathan savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour que ça ne lui retombe pas sur le dos puisqu'il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche._

 _-Nous avons fait la rencontre de personnes qui n'approuvent pas notre mariage, révéla Nathan._

 _-Ils étaient combien ? demanda Ginny_

 _-Deux, soupira Théo._

 _-Ensuite ? gronda Ginny_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons tout fait pour ne pas les blesser sérieusement … commença Nathan._

 _-_ Pardon _?! siffla Ginny, des étincelles de magie crépitant autour d'elle, comprenant qui ils avaient « rencontré »_

 _Nathan bondit sur ses pieds pour tenter de la calmer mais cette dernière hurla de rage avant de transplaner à travers les protections de la maison. L'instant suivant, elle se trouvait devant sa mère et son frère dans le salon du Terrier, sur le point de se rendre à St Mungo._

 _-Ginny, ma chérie ! s'exclama Molly. Regarde ce que celui que tu dois épouser nous a fait ! Ils nous ont attaqués sans raison !_

 _-Comment avez-vous pu_ oser _?! cracha Ginny, sa magie crépitant encore plus fort autour d'elle_

 _Molly allait continuer son plaidoyer mais l'état de sa fille lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Et toute cette magie commençait à lui faire peur._

 _-Que tu me forces à épouser Harry alors qu'on ne s'aime pas, je peux encore comprendre que tu veuilles que je puisse obtenir la situation la plus confortable possible, gronda Ginny. Que tu n'apprécies pas mon fiancé, je peux l'accepter. Que tu l'insulte par lettres interposées passe déjà moins bien. Mais que tu oses l'attaquer alors que je vais l'épouser ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ?!_

 _-Je suis ta mère ! protesta Molly. Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi ! Et ce n'est pas ce Serpentard !_

 _-Bordel, ce n'est pas Théo que j'épouse, c'est Nathan ! pesta Ginny. En plus ce n'est pas toi qui vas vivre avec lui, c'est moi !_

 _-Il n'est pas fait pour toi ! intervint Ron_

 _-Parce que c'est un Serpentard ? railla Ginny_

 _-Oui ! confirma Ron_

 _-Tu en es toujours là ! ricana Ginny. En fait, vous en êtes tous les deux encore là ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur reprochez ? Que vous ne puissiez pas utiliser la fortune des Nott sans limite comme vous comptiez le faire avec celle d'Harry si je l'avais épousé ?_

 _-C'est un Serpentard ! cracha Ron_

 _-Mais putain, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ? rétorqua Ginny. Même si c'était Voldemort en personne, vous pouvez me dire quel est votre foutu problème ?!_

 _-Il t'a ensorcelé ! asséna Molly. En temps normal, tu ne te serais jamais tournée vers les Serpentards ! Tu aimes Harry ! Tu aurais dû l'épouser, comme nous l'avions convenu !_

 _Ginny se tourna lentement vers sa mère, le regard noir._

 _-Alors c'est donc ça … siffla Ginny. Tu refuses que je ne sois plus ta docile petite marionnette … Peu importe que je sois malheureuse, du moment que tu puisses vivre le train de vie que tu as toujours voulu selon tes règles … Quitte à tuer celui que j'aime …_

 _-Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Il t'a ensorcelé ! fit Ron, répétant sa mère_

 _-Parce que tu t'y connais en amour ? siffla Ginny. Hermione avait besoin de soutien après son accident et tout ce que tu as su faire, c'est ne pas l'écouter et lui seriner sur tous les tons qu'elle devrait laisser les Médicomages la soigner alors qu'elle te répétait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle ! Et tu pensais qu'elle allait gentiment t'épouser dès que tu lui ordonnerais alors que tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de la courtiser ! Et tu viens me dire que tu es mieux placé que moi pour dire si j'aime ou pas Nathan ? Peu importe ce que vous pensez, je compte bien l'épouser dans trois jours !_

 _-Tu ne l'épouseras pas ! tonna Molly. Je m'y oppose totalement !_

 _Ginny se dressa contre sa mère, sa magie virevoltant autour d'elle avec une nouvelle force._

 _-Tu viens de me prouver que je ne compte pas à tes yeux puisque mon bonheur te passe par-dessus la tête, cracha Ginny. Puisque vous vous opposez à ce que j'épouse l'homme que j'aime, alors je m'oppose formellement à vous reconnaître comme appartenant à ma famille. Désormais, vous serez traités au même titre des ennemis de la famille Nott et de la famille Weasley si vous ne faites qu'approcher de moi et des miens._

 _Le serment fut acté par la magie qui frappa durement mère et fils qui s'évanouirent sur le coup. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry Potter entra tranquillement. Il aperçut les deux roux au sol et adressa un sourire à la future mariée._

 _-J'imagine que les explications ne t'ont pas convaincues, fit Harry._

 _-C'était les mêmes conneries habituelles, renifla Ginny. Pourquoi tu es ici ?_

 _-Disons que tu as assez fait peur à ton futur chef de famille et à ton futur époux pour qu'ils envoient la cavalerie pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. J'avais beau leur dire que tu ne tuerais que ceux que tu estimes nécessaires mais ils ont encore tendance à te considérer comme une petite chose fragile, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu leur bottes le cul._

 _Ginny pouffa, toute tension envolée._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Depuis, Molly et Ron étaient persona non grata autour du couple Brooke-Nott depuis presqu'un an. Ça avait été également la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase puisqu'Arthur et Muriel avaient été excédé de voir que Molly et Ron étaient toujours obtus. A la surprise du monde Sorcier, après plus de trente ans de mariage, Arthur, appuyé de son chef de famille, avait demandé le divorce, qu'il avait rapidement obtenu, et avait chassé mère et fils du Terrier. D'ailleurs, Muriel était à deux doigts de les renier de la famille et tous savaient qu'à la prochaine incartade, elle le ferait sans état d'âme.

Quand l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny était arrivée jusqu'à Molly, cette dernière avait tenté de voir sa fille unique mais les barrières de sa maison l'avaient rejetée avec pertes et fracas. Quand elle tentait autre part, c'était soit Nathan, soit l'un des amis qui l'accompagnait qui envoyaient la matrone sur les roses. Mais jamais Ginny ne levait sa baguette contre sa mère. Pour elle, elle n'existait plus.

Quant à Ron, il ne pouvait pas se montrer violent à cause de son emploi d'Auror mais faisait tout pour faire accuser indifféremment Nathan ou Théo de tous les crimes qui passaient sous son nez.

Pour l'accouchement, Ginny avait ordonné à son mari d'ensorceler suffisamment les deux pièces qu'il avait réservées pour que sa génitrice et la chose qui se disait être son frère ne puissent approcher à moins de cinq cents mètres de la clinique Sorcière privée. Puisqu'on n'entendait pas les hurlements de Banshee de Molly Weasley, on pouvait considérer que c'était mission réussie.

Après que tout le monde ait admiré le nouvel ajout de leur grande famille, chacun rentra chez lui. Hermione et Harry décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

-Quand comptes-tu nous présenter la personne qui partage ta vie ? demanda soudainement Hermione

-La situation est un peu plus complexe que ça, grimaça Harry.

-Dis toujours, poussa Hermione.

-Notre histoire est très loin d'être sérieuse, avoua Harry. Contrairement à Ginny, je n'ai aucune chance de trouver la personne qui me convient sans imaginer qu'elle ne serait là que pour le Sauveur …

Hermione hocha la tête. Harry n'avait jamais aimé gérer sa célébrité et avec la mort de Voldemort, elle le handicapait plus qu'autre chose, ça n'avait jamais été un secret.

-Mais tu fréquentes la même personne depuis un certain temps, pointa Hermione.

-Je … satisfais mes besoins, avoua avec reluctance Harry.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu couches avec une personne mais que tu es attiré par une autre ? soupçonna Hermione

-Je ne peux rien te dire, fit Harry. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je maîtrise la situation.

-N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide, fit Hermione.

-Je sais, fit Harry.

§§§§§

 _Hermione venait de terminer de relater sa rencontre avec Ron dans les rues du quartier Sorcier de Londres. Harry Potter-Black soupira de désespoir. En huit ans, le roux n'avait pas changé._

 _-Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hermione_

 _-Depuis cette fameuse journée où il a osé dire que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il te demande ta main puisque vous saviez tous les deux que vous alliez vous marier, souffla Harry._

 _-Tu as eu plus de chance que moi, sourit Hermione._

 _-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Harry._

 _-Tu gardes quand même un œil sur lui, devina Hermione._

 _-C'est plus un service que je rends à Ginny, avoua Harry. Elle refuse que sa mère et lui approchent de son fils Quinn et elle. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle attend son deuxième enfant …_

 _Hermione comprenait parfaitement. Ginny avait appris la réaction de Molly et de Ron face à ses fiançailles et avait longuement hésité à les inviter à son mariage. Malheureusement, trois jours avant ce dernier, ils s'en étaient pris à Nathan et Théo, les accusant de l'avoir ensorcelé. La jeune femme avait une descente chez ses parents et avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds de Muriel et Arthur qui voulaient leur passer une soufflante en leur crachant au visage que dès à présent, ils n'étaient plus rien pour elle. Depuis, elle ne leur adressait plus la parole et si elle en venait à les croiser, elle faisait comme si elle ne les connaissait pas._

 _-J'ai envie de faire le plein de ragots, sourit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?_

 _-Je ne t'apprends pas qu'il a eu les plus bas résultats de sa formation, soupira Harry. On l'a placé aux postes les plus ennuyeux qui existaient et même là, il était une catastrophe._

 _-Il ne se foulait pas, résuma Hermione. Il a continué à utiliser ton nom ?_

 _-Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, railla Harry. Mais on a bien vu que je me désintéressais complètement de lui. Il a tenté de me désigner garant pour la maison qu'il a voulu acheter il y a six ans mais comme il n'y avait pas mon accord, l'agence m'a contacté pour me le signaler._

 _-Non ?! s'exclama Hermione. Il a vraiment cru que tu allais payer pour lui ?_

 _-Il semblerait, haussa des épaules Harry. A la place, j'ai mis le nom de Molly. Juste pour rigoler._

 _-C'est que tu deviens mauvais, pouffa Hermione. Quoi d'autre ?_

 _-Il essaie de monter en grade mais son mauvais caractère ne l'aide pas, ainsi que le fait qu'il se sert toujours de mon nom, continua Harry. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, à part qu'il continue à vivre avec sa mère._

 _-Et Arthur ? s'étonna Hermione_

 _-Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils sont séparés, déclara doucement Harry. J'aurais pensé que tu serais au courant, vu que tu sors avec Charlie depuis un an._

 _-Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de Molly et de Ron, rougit Hermione._

 _Harry avisa l'heure._

 _-Nous allons finir par être en retard, constata Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler._

 _-Ça ferait mauvais genre si tu arrivais en retard alors que tu vas annoncer tes fiançailles ! rit Hermione_

 _-Si je fais ça, je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver jusqu'au mariage, geignit Harry._

-Et si tu m'escortais ? proposa Harry

-Harry James Potter-Black, auriez-vous peur ? taquina Hermione

-Je le demande à ma sœur, s'inclina Harry.

-Alors avec plaisir, répondit Hermione en faisant la révérence.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux bruns entrèrent dans la pièce où leur famille et leurs amis les attendaient.

-Bonsoir à tous, fit Harry. Je vous remercie d'être venu pour cette célébration intime en hommage aux morts de la lutte contre Voldemort. Personnellement, je pense que c'est bien plus respectueux qu'un bal comme le Ministère le fait.

Beaucoup rirent à cette boutade. Chaque année, le Ministère de la Magie britannique organisait un bal le deux mai pour fêter la mort de Voldemort. Harry se faisait un devoir de ne jamais y assister car il trouvait le nom de cet événement irrespectueux pour les personnes qui s'étaient battues pour un monde meilleur. C'était pour cela qu'il organisait une soirée avec sa famille et ses amis à la même date pour présenter ses respects aux morts de la guerre.

-Je sais que je me répète chaque année mais aujourd'hui ne symbolise pas la fin d'un temps de terreur mais le début d'une nouvelle ère où tout le monde doit s'efforcer de respecter les autres, continua Harry. Le passé ne doit pas nous gouverner mais nous aider à construire un avenir meilleur. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je veux vous présenter la personne qui partage ma vie depuis quelques temps et qui a accepté d'unir sa vie à la mienne.

Les applaudissements retentirent alors qu'une personne venait le rejoindre sur le devant de la scène, un très discret sourire aux lèvres.

Harry pouvait maintenant l'affirmer, il était libre et heureux.

FIN


End file.
